Gespent Jägers
by shiro-wolfman-k
Summary: En un mundo donde la magia es el gran ecualizador, la cruda realidad es que la equidad nunca estuvo más distante entre las especies. Tras un desafortunado evento que le costó todo lo que conocía, Judy se encuentra en manos de un par de desconocidos que quizás traigan consigo nuevas oportunidades que su antigua vida jamás le permitió siquiera considerar. Claramente, UA/AU.
1. Vorwort

**Zootopia es una propiedad de nuestros amos y señores, Disney Incorporados. No clamo ninguna ganancia monetaria con la creación o publicación de esta historia.**

 **Zootopia is a property of our overlords and masters, Disney Incorporated. I don't claim any monetary gain with the creation or publication of this story.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **La historia que van a leer a continuación tratará temas adultos, por lo que ha sido publicada bajo la categoría M. (Aunque en realidad es MA), no implica que habrá pornografía explícita, pero se hablará de sexo, muerte, violencia y temas varios que usualmente no son apropiados para menores de edad.  
**

 **Sin más que decir:  
**

 **Prólogo.**

Judy observó fija la pared, sus parpados más pesados de lo que jamás pudo sentirlos, agotamiento tanto físico como emocional rápidamente carcomiendo las pocas reservas de energía que restaban en ella. Más sin embargo, perduró, no tenía otra opción de a momento, el miedo al igual que la renuencia evitando que cerrase sus ojos, temerosa de lo que pudiese pasar si no llegase a estar consciente para cuando la puerta se abriese.

Habían pasado días, o al menos, así se sentía desde que fue encerrada aquí, excomulgada de la comunidad y de cualquier posible ayuda que un alma afín pudiese otorgarle.

Suspiró, su mano masajeando su pecho y otras partes de su cuerpo que aún ardían como el demonio, consecuencia de sus acciones que claramente iban más allá de lo que pudo haber sospechado. Dolía, en muchas más formas que sólo físicamente, sus acciones le habían alejado de aquellos que en algún momento llegó a pensar como sus pares, sus amigos, su familia. Tanto su cuerpo como su alma se sentían vilipendiados, tal cual como sus hermanas advirtieron, nadó contra la corriente y salió vapuleada por las rocas.

—La cámara de soledad—, agregó una voz que emergió de improvisto de las sombras, una figura encapuchada irrumpiendo de pronto, avivando de súbito a la captiva, que volteó en dirección de la intrusa, ojos abiertos por completo, su corazón latiendo a mil por segundo ante el nuevo desenlace—. Un castigo a menudo reservado para la peor clase de criminales que la comunidad pudiese producir. Es curioso cómo tu pequeño acto de rebeldía contra un sistema injusto y represivo, terminó siendo penado con igual intensidad que el mayor de sus criminales. ¿No lo crees?

Judy observó estupefacta al intruso, incapaz de discernir su sexo o especie, su figura oculta detrás de una sobria capucha que oscurecía sus facciones, el único rasgo discernible siendo sus brillantes ojos azules, iluminados por el maná que parecía destilar de ellos cual humo siendo arrastrado por el viento.

— ¿Quién eres?—esgrimió Judy, de pronto sorprendida de cuan rasposa se sentía y escuchaba su voz, su garganta de súbito seca, su aliento sintiéndose pesado con cada respiro.

—Quien soy es de poca importancia en este momento, jovencita. Vengo aquí por petición de tu madre—. Respondió la presencia con clara soberbia, ojos fijos en Judy, fríos como el hielo y carentes de empatía alguna—, mientras hablamos, el consejo delibera en tu contra, tu pequeño acto de rebeldía no ha sido bien recibido, planean emplearte como un ejemplo con tal de disuadir que tal ocurrencia se repita, tu familia está muy al tanto de ello, es por eso que han buscado a por mí, a pesar del riesgo.

Moviéndose de un lado al otro, la figura analizó a Judy, sus ojos examinando su cuerpo tal como si fuese un trozo de carne, sus manierismos y conducta revelando ciertas tendencias predatorias que no hacían más que enervar el cabello de la captiva, que se sentía en extremo indefensa en sus condiciones actuales.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Respuestas, quiero la verdad, o todo trato posible entre nosotras quedará anulado. ¿Entendido?

La revelación del género del intruso hizo poco para aliviar la tensión creciente en Judy, que asintió con algo de renuencia, su lengua pasando por encima de sus labios en un vano intento por humedecerlos, una acción que no pasó desapercibida por la extraña, cuyas manos parecían buscar algo dentro de su capa, el familiar sonido de un corcho siendo separado de la boca de una botella inundando sus sentidos por completo, su atención ahora fija en el objeto que rápidamente se acercaba a sus labios, todo su cuerpo, su alma necesitando un trago de agua para calmar la sed que súbitamente parecía intentar consumir sus adentros.

—Despacio, despacio, si tomas demasiado rápido terminarás vomitando, y en tu condición eso sería malo—. Advirtió la desconocida, que separó la botella de los labios de Judy, que no pudo más que gemir con decepción al ser apartada de la misma, sus ojos de súbito contando con una desesperación que no podía controlar, necesitaba el agua, por suerte la intrusa no parecía intentar torturarla, la botella descendiendo de nuevo, liberando su increíble contenido.

Al final, tras un par de minutos de angustiosa tensión, Judy pudo sentir que su garganta ahora poseía suficiente lubricación como para poder hablar sin sentir que desgarraba sus cuerdas vocales en el proceso.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Directo al punto, me agrada. Así que responderé de igual forma. Estoy aquí para sacarte de este lugar, llevarte lo más lejos posible del consejo y la comunidad—, alzando una mano, la intrusa acalló la respuesta inmediata, era obvio que la situación era mucho más complicada de lo que Judy llegó a pensar—. Quiero que entiendas, que si aceptas, las posibilidades de que vuelvas a ver a tu familia son nulas, es más, probablemente no estarás al lado de otro conejo en mucho tiempo, la vida a mi lado carecerá de todo lo que conoces, familia, seguridad, comodidades…

Judy frunció el ceño, ponderando lo dicho, no necesitaba pensar demasiado para comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, una carcajada desdeñosa emergiendo de sus labios.

—Si me quedo, es más que claro que mis posibilidades de supervivencia son inexistentes. Una vida de inseguridad es infinitamente superior a no tener vida alguna que disfrutar—, espetó Judy, obviamente enojada por la situación en la que se había inmiscuido—. Me rehúso a ser usada como ejemplo disuasivo para aquellos inconformes con el sistema actual, a donde fuere que me lleves es una mejor opción que lo que me aguarda en este lugar.

Asintiendo, la intrusa abrió la capa que cubría su cuerpo, su mano izquierda tomando un par de sacos que habían estado firmemente sujetos a un cinto, el indistinguible olor a cobre de la sangre asaltando de súbito el olfato de Judy, que abrió sus ojos de par en par.

—Una donación de tus hermanas, tu madre fue muy específica con que debías desaparecer del sistema, Judy. Si llegases a desaparecer mientras estabas captiva, tu familia pagaría un alto precio—, con un súbito movimiento de su mano libre, un haz de energía apareció de la nada, cortando el metal que mantenía inmóvil a Judy como un cuchillo caliente sobre mantequilla, marcas de garras apareciendo rápidamente sobre la superficie de la roca, lo suficientemente profundas como para que no quedase lugar a dudas de la letalidad del supuesto ataque—. Levántate, necesito hacer que esto concuerde con el ataque de un depredador.

Judy asintió, alejándose lo más posible del lugar donde reposaba no hacía unos segundos, su nariz a punto de batir records en velocidad tras el sorpresivo ataque, su estómago remeciéndose ligeramente ante el olor de la sangre que estaba siendo esparcida meticulosamente en la celda, la facilidad con la cual ésta desconocida se movilizaba dándole a entender que no era la primera vez que construía una escena tan lúgubre como esta.

—¿Es esto realmente necesario?

—Los centinelas investigarán esta escena con minuciosidad, pero no la suficiente como para discernir la verdad de la ficción, no bajo la presión que tu familia ejercerá en el momento en que se sepa que has perdido la vida. De esta forma, tu familia estará a salvo, y tu sacrificio les procurará más poder y seguridad que cualquier otra opción posible. La persecución que ocurriría contra tus familiares si llegases a huir llevaría a los Hopps a la ruina, y por más que tus padres te amen, es obvio que no sacrificarán a todos sus hijos para salvarte.

Judy cerró los ojos, la verdad era agónica, pero no podía negarlo. La vida de uno contra casi trescientos, era una respuesta sencilla, más sin embargo, no aminoraba el dolor que la consumía al ver que incluso cuando habían hecho lo posible para salvarla, le era más útil a su familia estando muerta que con vida.

—No lo tomes a pecho, jovencita. El mundo real está lleno de decisiones que conllevan consecuencias inesperadas o indeseables, la decisión que has tomado te ha llevado a luchar contra las tradiciones de tu especie, de tu sociedad… debiste suponer que las consecuencias de semejantes acciones ocasionarían un severo resultado—. Agregó la desconocida una última vez, antes de vaciar lo que restaba de la sangre en el suelo, un sutil movimiento de sus manos creando manchas y patrones que parecían haber sido producidos por las almohadillas de las patas de un felino de gran envergadura, la facilidad con la cual esta desconocida blandía su magia sorprendiendo a Judy en formas que no podía asimilar—, ¡Rápido, entra en las sombras! los centinelas están viniendo a escoltarte ante el consejo, debemos irnos de aquí cuanto antes, sujeta mi mano y si aprecias tu vida, no la sueltes. ¡Rápido!

Judy no dudó en sujetarse, temerosa de cómo las sombras parecían haber cobrado vida de la nada, engulléndolas de súbito justo antes de que la puerta de su celda se abriese, el sonido de quien en algún momento fue su mejor amiga desvaneciéndose de sus oídos rápidamente, reemplazado por un silencio lúgubre, y la sensación de que nadaba en melaza, su cuerpo siendo impulsado a una velocidad vertiginosa dentro de una sustancia que parecía insistente en detenerla al igual que separarla de su salvadora, su mano a punto de soltarse por algunos segundos al incrementarse la fricción que le envolvía en conjunto con la opresión, sólo para que todo desapareciera, y la luz que de súbito apareció ante sus parpados le encegueciera temporalmente, el sonido, los olores, todos aquellos sentidos que le habían sido suprimidos mientras nadaba en las sombras, reapareciendo de súbito, estremeciéndola por completo hasta casi sobrecogerla, bilis alzándose por su garganta, el líquido estomacal quemando todo a su paso mientras se derramaba desde sus adentros por sobre el piso de madera en el que ahora se encontraba recostada.

—Oh… rayos, no, no… acabo de limpiar.

Judy débilmente alzó la cabeza, al escuchar una nueva voz, masculina y claramente contrariado de lo que acababa de suceder, de inmediato vislumbrando a alguien de pelaje rojo y mucho más grande que un conejo promedio, un olor alarmante súbitamente asaltando sus fosas nasales por breces instantes, confundiéndola por unos segundos ante la extraña familiaridad, antes de que su recuerdo de Gideon emergiese de súbito, ante ella estaba un zorro, un zorro que obviamente estaba molesto con ella.

—De la sartén, al fuego… ¿eh?


	2. Stammesrituale

Agatha observó a la coneja a la que acababa de rescatar, ligeramente decepcionada por su reacción ante el contacto con el éter, era claro que las acciones de la chica habían dañado mucho más que sólo su rutina.

—De la sartén, al fuego… ¿eh?—, no pudo evitar comentar, era obvio que había mucho trabajo por hacer, su mano alzándose enseguida, procurando que su muñeca realizara un movimiento contra las manecillas del reloj, el clóset aledaño abriéndose de inmediato, escobas y otros implementos de limpieza moviéndose hacia ellos con meticulosa mesura: —Nick, es obvio que tu nueva compañera de estudios no está en condiciones para caminar, necesito que la cargues, debemos ir a la enfermería.

Sus palabras parecían haber llamado la atención de la jovencita, cuyas orejas estaban alzadas por completo en alarma, nariz temblando en obvia confusión y ansiedad, lo que le motivó a bajar la capucha de su vestimenta, revelando su identidad.

—Relájate mocosa, como vez, soy una liebre, y este chico no me ha hecho nada desde que le recibí como aprendiz—. Agregó, caminando en dirección de la enfermería a sabiendas de que el zorro obedecería de inmediato, el sonido de una aspiración en alarma que rápidamente dio paso a un grito ahogado, le indicaba que Nick había alzado a la chica y caminaba apresurado tras de ella, obviamente evitando con practicada habilidad los encantados implementos de limpieza.

—No es que esté preocupado, maestra, pero… no la raptó, ¿cierto?

— ¿Tan poca confianza tienes en mí, Nick?

—No lo llamaría desconfianza, maestra, prudencia es un término más apropiado, y debo añadir que el estado de esta chica es… preocupante—. Mirando por sobre su hombro, la liebre no podía negar que ciertamente Judith no se encontraba del todo bien, la poca consciencia que poseía la chica se estaba esfumando como líquido en un colador, sus ojos moviéndose de un lado a otro, intentando comprender qué ocurría sin mucho éxito, su cuerpo temblando profusamente, como si hubiese sido sumergida en agua helada; una ligera olfateada revelaba que si bien expelía miedo y otras fragancias asociadas, lo que se podía percibir en la joven lago era una anti-natural carencia de balance.

—Es por eso que nos dirigimos a la enfermería. Su cuerpo no está bien, su alma está lastimada, sus chakras bloqueados por completo y más preocupante aún, su Od está desapareciendo mientras hablamos—, dicho esto, un rápido movimiento de sus manos logró que sus ropajes se desprendieran de su cuerpo, las prendas separándose de su pelaje, dejándola tal como llegó al mundo mientras las ropas se movían en dirección del lavadero, como si ahora estuviesen sobre un ente invisible.

La coneja aspiró aire profundamente, sorprendida por la acción, sus ojos débilmente viendo en dirección del zorro, obviamente intentando comprender qué estaba por ocurrir.

—No se ve muy cómoda con la idea…—. Admitió Nick, quien observaba a la chica que portaba en sus brazos, frunciendo el ceño al ver cómo parecía perder sus fuerzas con cada segundo que transcurría—, ¿Piensa forzarla a ser parte de un ritual, maestra?

Abriendo la puerta, Agatha entró, manos agitándose de un lado a otro activando circuitos y engranajes en las paredes, el suelo rápidamente abriéndose y dando paso a un emergente altar de piedra en el medio de la habitación.

Volteando en dirección del zorro, Agatha no titubeó en aclarar.

—Judith, lo que hiciste fue estúpido, valiente, pero estúpido. El daño que ocasionaste es grave, incluso letal si ciertas precauciones no son tomadas—, apuntando al altar, la liebre dejó en claro al zorro que debía colocar a la chica sobre la superficie del mismo, el vulpino obedeciendo enseguida, de inmediato ubicando a la temblorosa chica, cuyos ojos estaban rápidamente opacándose, denotando que la ventana para actuar y salvarla se cerraba con una velocidad apabullante—: Que los idiotas hayan bloqueado tus chakras fue incluso más grave, estás desbalanceada y tu cuerpo intenta compensar el daño sin mucho éxito. Necesitas ayuda médica, pero necesito tu consentimiento para realizar el ritual.

Judy observó a la liebre por un par de segundos, sus ojos tenuemente moviéndose en dirección del vulpino, obviamente preguntando si su presencia era realmente necesaria.

—Judith, Nick tiene que estar aquí, mi aprendiz es más joven y su magia es increíblemente flexible, los riesgos de que tu cuerpo la rechace son bajos, a nulos—, viendo la clara ansiedad en sus ojos, Agatha no tardó en explicar—. Te juro que no habrá contacto genital de naturaleza sexual, Judith… sé que conoces qué ritual tengo en mente, y juro por la Diosa Selena que salvaré tu vida sin sacrificar tu derecho a elección, pero en serio necesito que colabores con nosotros.

Judy le observó por un par de segundos, su parpadeo pudo haber sido cualquier cosa, quizás incluso un movimiento involuntario, pero Agatha decidió tomarlo como permiso para actuar, bien sabiendo que pronto descubriría si obró bien o no ante el intercambio.

—Nick, ropas fuera, necesito que pongas tu palma derecha en su estómago, justo encima de su ombligo, tu palma izquierda estará sobre su pecho justo encima de su corazón…— dicho esto, y tras un rápido movimiento que apartó las ropas del vulpino, el joven aprendiz se situó sobre la maltrecha coneja, de inmediato posicionando sus manos donde se le había indicado sin titubeo alguno—: excelente, ahora, necesito que bombees tu Od hacia ella, el flujo debe ser continuo pero asertivo, si encuentras un bloqueo, demuélelo, dolerá… pero su cuerpo necesita que sus rutas estén despejadas para que su energía circule.

Nick asintió, y sin tardar, comenzó a obrar en la chica, cuyos ojos se habían cerrado por completo, Agatha frunció el ceño, que Judy perdiese la consciencia no era bueno, por lo que rápidamente ubicó sus manos al lado de su cabeza, bombeando energía hacia la jovencita, procurando una respuesta inmediata cuando la coneja logró abrir los ojos y aspirar profundamente una bocanada de aire.

— ¡AGH!—, La liebre observó a su aprendiz, comprendiendo que Judy había captado su presencia, una de sus patas pateando ligeramente su abdomen en ligera sorpresa antes de calmarse al percibir el enlace mágico que ahora les unía, la jovencita claramente absorbiendo Od del vulpino como si fuese una esponja—. Relájate, Judith… no es una ceremonia de enlace, no intentes romper el hilo que los ata, él es quien te mantiene con vida.

— ¿Q-qué están haciendo?—, preguntó Judy, obviamente contrariada de lo que acontecía, su desesperación e instinto para sobrevivir claramente enmarcados en sus ojos—. ¿N-no v-van a esclavizarme?

—No te salvé de la comunidad para volverte una esclava, si eso preguntas. No, esto es simplemente una manera de estabilizar tu cuerpo. Hay mucho daño que reparar, y que hayan bloqueado tus chakras no te hacía mucho bien—, explicó la liebre, quien también mantenía un flujo constante de magia dentro del cuerpo de la recién llegada—: Nick carece de finesa, control… pero sus deficiencias en el área son sólo superadas por la calidad y cantidad de sus reservas. El suple el poder y rompe los bloques, yo uso su energía para reparar el daño.

—E-esto no es… ah, tantra.

—Oh, lo es, cariño. Pero es mi versión de las artes… no obstante, aún hay pasos que deben tomarse, y estoy más que segura que sabes a dónde va esto.

—Muladhara…—, comentó la coneja, ojos abiertos de par en par, comprendiendo la situación en el acto—: ¿B-bloquearon mi circuito de supervivencia?

—Debieron haberlo realizado luego de la retroalimentación, cariño. Es obvio que no deseaban que sobrevivieras… No obstante, el daño está hecho y necesito que Nick se concentre en el área, pero el consentimiento es vital—. Dicho esto, Agatha guardó silencio, cerrando sus ojos con tal de concentrarse en reparar el daño que estaba ante ella, acallando toda posibilidad de conversación, y dejando a la joven sin otra posibilidad sino observar su entorno.

Tragando saliva, Judy observó en dirección del vulpino, ojos de inmediato captando su desnudes, antes de suspirar y desistir su impulso natural de rechazar la energía que penetraba sus adentros, no era la situación más apropiada, tampoco se sentía completamente cómoda con la apertura que semejante procedimiento le otorgaba a tal desconocido, pero estaba al tanto de que si Muladhara no era reparado por completo, sus posibilidades de supervivencia eran cercanas a nulas.

Abriendo las piernas y otorgándole acceso, Judy no podía creer que después de haber luchado contra el sistema, después de haberse negado a formar parte del mismo, ahora estaba por emplear las enseñanzas que tanto detestaba para salvar su vida.

El zorro separó su mano de su ombligo, su enorme palma rápidamente cubriendo su entrepierna, su palma era rugosa y tapaba por completo sus labios, pero lo más importante del evento eran los dedos, podía sentir cómo unos enormes dedos con garras quizás más afiladas de lo que deseaba, estaban ahora firmemente reposados sobre su perineo, imbuyendo magia sobre su maltratado circuito, el ardor que parecía haber estado consumiéndola desde que rechazó la ceremonia de asignación rápidamente desapareciendo ante una oleada de sensaciones tanto físicas como espirituales.

Su mano fue a su boca, no deseaba gemir ni demostrar placer alguno en este acto. Odiaba la magia nativa de los lagomorfos, odiaba todo lo que estuviese asociado al tantra. Pero no podía negarlo, era placentero, incluso intoxicante, adictivo.

Sus ojos sin embargo, permanecieron sobre la liebre de blanco pelaje, esta desconocida le había salvado de lo que claramente era una muerte segura. Más sin embargo, incluso cuando su cuerpo estaba siendo reparado y estimulado en formas que jamás pensó eran posibles, su mente permanecía alerta y clara.

Esta liebre empleaba las sombras para movilizarse, una sub-habilidad endémica de otras especies, en especial los ciervos y panteras, la crudeza de su empleo del maná claramente le causó tantos daños como el accionar del consejo, más sin embargo, era obvio que esta hembra sabía cómo emplear artes que usualmente eran normalmente exclusivas y excluyentes, nada más el que pudiera hacerlo era clara señal de que no estaba equivocada, de que a diferencia de lo que el consejo inculcaba, no estaba destinada a ser un chamán tántrico, una partera o un druida de cosecha.

Un gemido finalmente surgió de su garganta, la energía del zorro era cálida, pero no asfixiante o dañina, su cuerpo se sentía de maravilla, era más que obvio que su circuito estaba siendo reparado con meticuloso cuidado, evitando errores que pudiesen costarle no sólo su vida, sino quizás también su capacidad para emplear magia efectivamente.

Paciencia, necesitaba paciencia.

Más tarde podría obtener las respuestas que necesitaba.


	3. Neue Realität

Con un alarido de sorpresa y terror, Judy se sentó sobre la superficie de su cama, respirando agitada mientras miraba a su alrededor, memorias y eventos aún frescos en su cabeza, sus manos acariciando su hocico en un vano intento por aliviar el dolor fantasma que la asaltaba, pesadas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, ¿Qué había sido eso? Estaba segura de que tales recuerdos no le pertenecían, pero desgraciadamente, mientras más intentaba aferrarse a sus memorias, más rápido parecían desvanecerse, dejándola frustrada y sintiéndose indefensa en un área desconocida.

Despertar en un cuarto que no reconocías no es la mejor de las sensaciones, por lo que no pudo evitar el alarmarse por un par de minutos, ojos mirando a todos lados, observando con desesperación, claramente en búsqueda de un nuevo elemento, cualquier pista que pudiese otorgarle información alguna de su actual paradero.

Se alzó de la cama, o al menos lo intentó, sólo para que sus músculos protestaran ante el abrupto movimiento luego de que su adrenalina disminuyera a niveles más controlables, el dolor de inmediato frenando en seco su impulso, memorias de lo que había acontecido de inmediato asaltando su cabeza, el ritual de asignación en la comunidad, su rechazo del mismo y el posterior accionar que contrajo consecuencias mucho más graves de lo que llegó a imaginar.

Cerró los ojos, intentando desvanecer las imágenes y recuerdos indeseados, en este momento dejarse llevar por el terror no la llevaría a ningún lugar, jamás había sido una coneja que se arrepintiese de tomar una acción contra corriente, no empezaría a serlo en estos momentos, por lo que con cuidado salió de la cama, rápidamente examinando con más calma su nuevo entorno, al igual que las vestimentas con las cuales le habían ataviado.

—Ugh, rojo… odio el color rojo—, curiosamente, la prenda poseía una calidad que no esperaba, incluso superior al lino que sus padres solían emplear para vestir a sus hijos, — ¿Qué es esto, algodón, seda?

Sea como fuese, la prenda parecía fresca, flexible y mejor aún, portaba el color que necesitaba en estos momentos, lo que era un punto positivo para la liebre y el zorro a los que vergonzosamente había permitido sanarla por medio de un ritual tántrico.

Suspirando, examinó más de cerca la habitación en la que había despertado, notando inmediatamente que las condiciones y decoración eran mínimas, casi espartanas, apenas contando con una cama, escritorio y una puerta con extrañas runas y engranajes incrustados en su marco y centro respectivamente, runas que no era capaz de reconocer por más que lo intentase, su mano acudiendo en dirección de la perilla con tal de abrirla, parte de ella esperando que estuviese cerrada, demostrando que algunos de sus temores más férreos estaban fundados.

Pero la perilla giró sin problema alguno, la puerta dando paso a un pasillo que carecía de guardia o reja que impidiese su paso, un pasillo que era extrañamente familiar para Judy, que no podía reconocer o realmente explicar el sentimiento de familiaridad que el lugar otorgaba, por lo que no podía más que parpadear por un par de segundos, analizando el posible significado al comparar la estructura con aquella de su casa, acción que rápidamente ocasionó un nuevo flujo de memorias y pensamientos que había estado luchando férreamente por contener, por lo que tuvo que guardar silencio por un par de minutos, asimilando la cruda realidad que se asentaba en su estómago.

Logró la libertad que tanto ansiaba, a costa de perder su familia y amigos.

—No, basta… lamentarme no me llevará a ningún sitio, sigue adelante, Judy… no tienes de otra.

La coneja notó que el pasillo estaba construido para criaturas mucho más grandes que un lagomorfo promedio, la altura del tejado revelando que esta estructura había sido diseñada para un equino o un ciervo quizás. El tejado estaba construido con fuertes vigas de roble y otras maderas que no lograba reconocer a simple vista, un cambio abrupto del concreto y roca al que acostumbraba visualizar desde que tenía uso de memoria.

Ese pequeño detalle le informó de inmediato que ya no se encontraba bajo tierra, protegida por firme roca y centenares de encantos y maldiciones mágicas.

Más curioso aún, la luz provenía de piedras meticulosamente talladas con finas runas que parecían absorber el maná de la atmósfera y convertirlo en luz que servía para iluminar los alrededores con su intenso color fluorescente.

Había plantas por doquier, algunas de ellas habían crecido lo suficiente como para envolver algunas de las rocas luminosas, ofuscando la luz con sus largas y gruesas hojas, siempre curiosa, no pudo evitar notar que a pesar de su linda y jugosa apariencia, comer una hoja de esta planta sin ser debidamente procesada podría ocasionar diarrea y serios problemas gástricos, por lo que era obvio que su presencia era netamente decorativa.

Alzó las orejas, al final del pasillo podía escuchar la voz de un macho tarareando una extraña pero pegajosa melodía, una voz que rápidamente identificó pertenecía al vulpino, sus pasos titubeando por un par de segundos antes de recuperar el ritmo y proseguir, no era una virgen desde hacía mucho tiempo, y el contacto careció de toda intimidad posible, no debería sentir vergüenza alguna, si no lo hubiesen hecho, estaría muerta.

Sorprendentemente, la sentía. A pesar de su pasado, incluso considerando el entrenamiento que había estado recibiendo por años, nunca había sentido tanta intensidad en un ritual tántrico como la que llegó a sentir en manos del zorro y la liebre. Por lo que antes de que pudiese comprenderlo, había disminuido su paso y bajado la cabeza, lentamente mirando con delicadeza por sobre el borde de la puerta, orejas firmes detrás de su espalda, cuidadosamente espiando al zorro.

Lo que encontró distaba de lo que esperaba descubrir, en especial cuando su mente parecía invocar imágenes de su cuerpo desnudo y la energía que inundaba sus sentidos como en aquel entonces, pero la realidad era que el macho se encontraba tallando lo que parecía ser un astil de madera, sus manos firmemente esculcando y labrando partes de su estructura, imbuyendo en la superficie más de esas extrañas runas que rondaban por todos lados.

—Un dato curioso sobre los zorros, Zanahorias—, comentó el vulpino, jamás apartando la mirada de su trabajo, sus manos laboriosamente tallando con firmeza y determinación—: Tenemos un olfato increíble, pero más que nada— soltando su herramienta, el zorro procedió entonces a tocar una de sus orejas, antes de regresar de nuevo a tomar la cuchilla y regresar a su labor—. Éstas no están de adorno, Pelusa.

Sintiendo sus orejas arder más que nunca, Judy no tardó en erguirse, aclarando su garganta en un vano intento por disminuir la tensión que sentía.

—Oh, hum… lo siento, no quería…

— ¿Espiar? ¿Merodear? Hay muchas palabras para definir tus acciones, Pelusa. Pero, considerando las circunstancias, no puedo culparte de ser precavida—. Finalmente colocando el astil al igual que el cincel sobre la mesa, el zorro procedió a mirarla, sus intensos ojos verdes enfocándose en ella por completo—, mi nombre es Wilde, Nicholas Wilde, aprendiz extraordinario.

Una mano de inmediato se posó frente a ella, era obvio que Nicholas distaba en demasía de la conducta que sus padres pregonaban eran comunes en los vulpinos. El ver su mano procuró un ligero sonrojo en sus orejas, que a estas alturas sentía podrían servir para calentar un horno sin mucha dificultad, en especial cuando recordó a dónde específicamente habían estado hace poco.

Sujetó la mano sin titubear a pesar de su cautela, tenía que superar ese evento, había muchas preguntas que necesitaban respuestas, y era obvio que en este momento el zorro era al único al que le podía inquirir al respecto.

—Judith, pero por favor, llámame Judy.

Soltando su mano, y mirando a su alrededor, pudo rápidamente suponer que había entrado en lo que parecía ser un taller, cientos de trozos de madera, roca y otros elementos yacían por todos lados, algunos de ellos trabajados, otros en su estado natural, obviamente como repuestos.

—Nicholas…

—Nick… llámame Nick, Pelusa.

Mirando al vulpino, por un segundo pensó en exigirle que la llamase por su nombre antes de rechazar la idea, a estas alturas ya algunas barreras se habían cruzado entre ellos, por lo que su familiaridad era quizás justificada a pesar de que en lo personal, se sentía condescendiente.

—Nick, ¿Dónde estoy?

Acariciando su mentón, fingiendo ponderar la pregunta profundamente, Judy pudo de inmediato asumir que el sujeto ante ella era quizás un poco más dramático de lo debido.

—Si mi memoria no falla, en estos momentos nos encontramos en las montañas rocallosas… No, espera… déjame verificar—. Argumentó el vulpino, antes de erguirse de su taburete y dirigirse a una pared, sus manos rápidamente gesticulando, maná acumulándose en sus dedos, lo que parecía disparar una reacción en las runas talladas en la pared, que para sorpresa de la coneja, procedieron a crear una ventana donde obviamente no había una segundos atrás, revelando una despampanante vista de lo que claramente era un litoral—, Oops, no… ahora estamos en una playa, aparentemente.

Desconcertada con lo que había escuchado, la coneja vislumbró al zorro con cuidada mesura. El ligero temor de que lidiaba con un lunático asentándose en su pecho.

—Oh, vaya… ¿por qué diantres estás asustada?

— ¿Cómo diablos no voy a estar asustada? Espera, ¿Cómo sabes que…?—, el vulpino tocó su nariz un par de veces, por lo que Judy suspiró, obviamente fastidiada de la calidad del olfato del vulpino—, olvida eso… ¿De qué estás hablando, cómo puedes decir que estamos en las rocallosas, cuando estamos claramente en una playa tropical?

Alzando sus hombros, el zorro regresó a su taburete, ignorando a la coneja por algunos segundos antes de regresar a trabajar.

—No sé en qué clase de cueva vivías, Pelusa. Pero es obvio que tienes mucho que aprender si quieres sobrevivir aquí.

— ¿Es eso una amenaza?

—No, tómalo como la advertencia a un estatuto—, respondió calmo el zorro, antes de regresar a tallar el astil, su vista ahora concentrada en su trabajo—: Nuestra maestra es un mamífero muy… peculiar, podría decirse. Se sale de las regulaciones y lineamientos esperados en cada especie… y a estas alturas, creo que deberías saber que los que están al mando no guardan mucho afecto con aquellos que rompen el orden establecido.

Apretando sus puños, Judy no pudo evitar sentir cómo su indignación se esfumaba de ella con lo escuchado, era obvio que desconocía la situación a plenitud, y el zorro no parecía estar interesado en adentrarse demasiado a explicar a detalle lo qué pasaba, claramente resguardando información que podría ser vital para su maestra.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —, Judy preguntó con impertinencia, una situación procurada por su frustración y sus dudas, el tallado de runas era una habilidad oriunda de ciertas áreas del mundo, y a menudo un arte protegido celosamente por las especies de dicha zona.

—Tallo runas, pensé que era evidente.

Mordiéndose el labio, Judy reprimió el deseo de gritar, era obvio que el sujeto realmente no se sentía del todo cómodo ante ella, su vista jamás despegándose de su trabajo, era inusitado realmente, se suponía que ella debería ser la avergonzada, pero aquí en este instante, era el vulpino quien parecía intimidado y renuente de conversar.

Lo que sólo significaba una cosa.

— ¿Cuánto y qué es lo que viste? —, Judy inquirió, suspirando con algo de agotamiento, memorias de lo que llegó a vislumbrar antes de despertar acariciando sus pensamientos, recordándole que había información en su cabeza a la que no tenía acceso al haber olvidado todo detalle salvo el de su existencia.

—Lo suficiente como para preguntarme qué demonios sucede con tu sociedad, Pelusa—. Respondió Nick con un tono que la coneja no podía ubicar, sus manos se habían detenido, pero su vista seguía enfocada en el trozo de madera—: Muchos detalles se esfumaron antes de que pudiera recordarlos como es debido, es obvio que el enlace que se creó entre nosotros gracias a la transferencia fue mínimo, así que las memorias que compartimos el uno del otro serían exiguas en el mejor de los casos.

Sentándose en uno de los pocos taburetes que había en la mesa, Judy intentó recomponerse, sólo para sorprenderse cuando el banquillo pareció ajustarse por sí solo, elevándose hasta dejarle claro acceso a la mesa, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, viendo al objeto encantado con algo de remilgo, la ligera carcajada de parte del vulpino acallando toda queja posible al recordarle qué exactamente estaban por discutir.

—Escucha, Nick… yo…—, inició Judy, intentando aclarar las cosas entre ellos, sólo para detenerse en seco al ver una mano alzada frente a ella.

—Pelusa, no tienes qué explicarte ante mí, los vulpinos también practicamos tantra, sé que la forma en que nos conocimos dista de ser ideal, sé que sólo porque compartimos un lazo gracias a la transfusión, no implica que algo más ocurrirá entre nosotros, o que ocurrirá nuevamente…—, explicó el vulpino, con rostro serio y mirada solemne—: desconozco tu pasado, y lo que vislumbré fue apenas superficial, no tienes que explicarte, mucho menos justificarte ante mí.

Judy observó al zorro, ligeramente sorprendida, incluso algo contrariada de lo que sentía, antes de sonreír ligeramente y negar con su rostro.

—Es gracioso, ¿Sabes? No debería, realmente no debería, no te conozco, no hay razón alguna que justifique que te diga esto, más sin embargo… ¿A quién más puedo decírselo? ¿A los amigos que me dieron la espalda? ¿A los mentores que repudiaron mi decisión? ¿Al consejo que dictaminó hacer de mi un ejemplo? ¿A la familia que me sacrificó por el bienestar de la mayoría? ¿A-a quién más puedo confiarle cómo me siento?

Cerrando los ojos, Judy intentó suprimir las lágrimas, era una coneja sentimental, alguien que solía tener sus sentimientos a flor de piel, pero su necesidad de liberarse del peso emocional contrastaba con su necesidad de permanecer fuerte ante la contrariedad, creando en ella una serie de emociones conflictivas que amenazaban con partirla en dos.

—Soy un desastre…

—Quizás—, afirmó el zorro, que procedió a colocar un cincel y un trozo de madera frente a ella, una ligera sonrisa en su rostro—: Pero si hay algo que he aprendido en todos estos años, es que llorar y lamentarse no soluciona nada…

—Y-yo… yo no sé.

—No necesitas saber, si vamos a compartir un enlace, al menos habrá que sacarle provecho, ¿no lo crees? Vamos, emplear este encanto no es difícil… ¿asumo que has empleado la sinergia anteriormente?

Asintiendo, Judy suspiró antes de cerrar sus ojos y centrarse en el tenue hilo que la conectaba con el zorro, asombrada de la ironía de la vida.

— Es irónico. Fui excomulgada por rechazar la sinergia con otros miembros de la comunidad, y ahora que estoy lejos de ellos… terminé asociada con un zorro—, aferrándose al enlace, Judy no pudo evitar temblar por un par de segundos mientras su alma se enlazaba con la del zorro en una unión mucho más íntima que cualquier contacto sexual pudiese procurar, su aliento emergiendo presuroso de sus labios antes de abrir sus ojos y vislumbrar el mundo desde dos puntos de vista simultáneos…—: Vaya, tus ojos son muy agudos…

No era la primera vez que realizaba esto, había sido entrenada toda su vida para compartir tanto su cuerpo como su alma por el bien de su comunidad. Más sin embargo, era la primera vez que se enlazaba por voluntad propia con alguien más para realizar algo que no estaba asociado con el sexo.

—Tus reservas de maná son enormes… ¿Lo sabías?

—Primera lección Pelusa, intenta no dejarme entradas tan fáciles para crear eufemismos. Dejaré esta ir por que no es el momento adecuado, y siento que perderé la poca confianza que me tienes si te abordo en semejante forma—, respondió el zorro, antes de tomar el cincel en su mano, acción que ella imitó a la perfección—: Segunda lección, concéntrate en los movimientos de mi mano, en el flujo de mi Od, y sí, existe una diferencia enorme entre maná, éter y Od, una que debes aprender a diferenciar rápidamente si deseas realmente desligarte de tu magia nativa.

Abriendo los ojos en completa sorpresa, Judy miró al zorro, incrédula por algunos segundos antes de que recordase la habilidad de la liebre para emplear magias que estaba más que segura no debería poder emplear.

Mirando el trozo de madera en su mano, Judy se aseguró de replicar y seguir los ligeros movimientos que el zorro realizaba, rápidamente dándose cuenta de que había una diferencia monumental entre cómo se sentía esta energía a la que usualmente empleaba.

— ¿Q-qué demonios? ¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta de esto antes?

—Se debe a que has estado empleando maná para todas tus funciones, Zanahorias—. Explicó el vulpino, cuyas manos poseían un ligero brillo que sutilmente le guiaba a ella a replicar con exactitud sus acciones—: El maná es un producto del éter… una versión más refinada y segura cuyo uso es más fácil para el cuerpo, en algunas áreas donde el éter posee alta presencia, el maná tiende a caer del cielo en forma física, ofreciendo no sólo un alimento con alto grado nutricional, sino también un re-energizante.

Dicho esto, el vulpino terminó colocando sus herramientas sobre la mesa, acción que Judy replicó con exacta mesura al otro lado de la mesa, algo sorprendida y curiosa de a dónde se estaba dirigiendo el momento.

Alzando su mano izquierda, el zorro se concentró por un momento, la sensación de magia en su palma surgiendo rápidamente en forma de una ligera esfera de blancuzca energía, algo que Judy reconoció inmediatamente como maná.

—Ésta es la energía que has estado empleando en los últimos años, como puedes ver, responde al llamado sin resistencia alguna, se somete inmediatamente a nuestra voluntad, el maná desea ser usado… y el efecto en nuestros cuerpos es nulo y no posee efectos secundarios—, mirando a la coneja, el vulpino no pudo evitar agregar—: es una propiedad que puede imbuirse en objetos tanto vivos como inanimados. ¿La propiedad en la que vivimos? Está impregnada de maná, pronto aprenderás a emplear esta energía para labores menores como el aseo, y más importante aún, el uso de los engranajes de runas, como las de la ventana por la que vislumbraste el litoral.

Asintiendo, Judy observó sorprendida la facilidad con la que el zorro podía manipular dicha energía, por casi dieciocho años Judy había estado entrenando lo más posible con tal de obtener el mejor control probable, y tener que realizar la menor cantidad de labor física en sus labores, algo que era usualmente inusual en la comunidad lago.

—Ahora, Od por ejemplo… es un poco más volátil y delicado—. Dicho esto, el zorro alzó su mano derecha, su palma liberando un orbe de energía de un azul intenso, energía que Judy rápidamente podía sentir emergiendo de su propio cuerpo, distinta del maná pero a la vez, tan símil que nunca antes las había diferenciado, al menos no hasta que le demostrasen la clara diferencia entre ellas, sus músculos sintiéndose extrañamente débiles tras procurar una cantidad casi insignificante de la misma, por lo que el vulpino no titubeó en dejar de substraerla, permitiendo que fuese reintegrada a sus músculos, la respiración de la coneja encontrándose profusa y descontrolada, casi como si hubiese corrido unos cientos de metros en cuestión de segundos, su cuerpo claramente protestando por ello.

— ¿Q-qué diablos sucedió?

—No has separado o empleado tu Od de manera individual en toda tu vida, porque estás acostumbrada e indoctrinada a emplear maná a cambio, así que tu cuerpo tiende a emplearlo sobre tus músculos, la cantidad de Od disponible tiende a dictaminar la cantidad de labor física que puedes realizar, es por eso que algunos mamíferos pueden realizar más labores que otros a pesar de poseer una condición física símil, la cantidad de Od en tu cuerpo ayuda a que permanezca activo, una vez le consumes, tus reservas dejan de regenerar y reparar tus músculos y estamina, y tu cuerpo trabaja naturalmente sin aditamento alguno, por lo que tiende a agotarse más rápidamente.

Judy asintió, ponderando lo que escuchó, comprendiendo de súbito por qué algunos de sus conocidos podían entonces realizar labores por horas y horas sin detenerse o consecuencia alguna.

—Uh, ¿El Od repara el daño por fricción?

—Indudablemente.

—Eso explica… tantas cosas en mi cultura. Pero, ¿y qué hay con el éter?

—El éter a diferencia de las otras dos energías es mucho más peligroso de emplear, necesitas poseer una fuerte voluntad y un control de acero para poder emplearlo sin sufrir efectos secundarios—, viéndola directamente, el zorro no pudo evitar agregar—: Ya has vivido en carne propia lo que suele ocurrir cuando entras en contacto con el éter.

Cerrando los ojos ante el abrupto recuerdo de su experiencia dentro de aquella energía, Judy no pudo más que temblar gracias a la reminiscencia.

—Era muy opresiva, casi sentía que deseaba consumirme.

El zorro asintió, retirándose del enlace al ver que las reservas mágicas de Judy se encontraban peligrosamente bajas luego de la experiencia, algo que la coneja no podía dejar de percibir como vergonzoso.

—No lo tomes a pecho, es la primera vez que separas el Od de tu cuerpo, tomará mucho ejercicio y paciencia para lograr emplearlo sin que tu cuerpo se resista.

La coneja asintió, incrédula de que hubiese tantas opciones en el mundo que claramente la sociedad no se dignaba a explorar o esparcir… miró al zorro con tal de inquirir al respecto, sólo para que éste la interrumpiese.

—El por qué la sociedad mágica insiste en que sólo existe el maná es un misterio que no puedo responder, incluso la maestra desconoce la causa. Pero todo aquel que intente hacer pública esta información termina desapareciendo, sin falta. Es por eso que nuestra casa se mueve constantemente, hay mamíferos allí afuera que no están del todo contentos con mi maestra, Judy, mucho menos cuando decidió recibirme como aprendiz… Estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano descubrirán que estás con nosotros, y eso pondrá tu vida en peligro…

— Dile algo que no sepa, Nick—, interrumpió Agatha, quien entró en la habitación con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios tras haber observado la situación—. Creo que si alguien puede entender los peligros que un mamífero puede correr lejos de la protección de un clan, eres tú—, dicho eso, la liebre golpeó la mesa con sus nudillos un par de veces antes de continuar—: debería castigarte, Nick, soy yo quien enseña aquí, aún no estás capacitado para tomar un discípulo, no obstante… en enlace que poseen aún con lo débil que es, claramente te da una ventaja para enseñarle ciertas cosas de una forma menos… dolorosa que lo usual.

Viendo que había logrado obtener la atención de la recién llegada, Agatha elaboró.

—Aprender a separar el Od de tu cuerpo, tiende a causar ruptura muscular y otra serie de espasmos y eventos que no son para nada agradables, en especial cuando tu cuerpo se ha habituado a subsistir y aumentar sus capacidades con tu energía. Este enlace te da una oportunidad única, Judith… puedes aprender en cuestión de años lo que usualmente toma décadas, ¡sin embargo!—, suspirando, la liebre masajeó su cien, sabiendo la migraña que esto le procuraría a la larga—: deberías tener conocimiento suficiente del tantra para saber que mientras más emplees ese enlace, más fuerte se hará, y más letal es la posibilidad de causar daños irreparables si decides cortarlo, tal y como hiciste en las madrigueras.

Mirando a la coneja seriamente, Agatha no podía evitar fruncir el ceño, pensamientos crudos atravesando por su cabeza.

—Así que, es hora de que tomes una decisión, Judith. Podemos cortar el hilo ahora, el daño puede ser minimizado como para no lastimarlos a ambos en el proceso, pero perderás una poderosa herramienta y a un posible compañero. No obstante, incluso si aceptas, esto es algo que ambos deben decidir mutuamente, Nick, no conoces a esta chica, y creo que estás en tu derecho de rechazarla, hay opciones de que esto pueda tanto ayudarte como impedirte alcanzar tu objetivo, si te soy sincera, desconozco cómo afectará tu magia el estar unido a una coneja.

Dicho esto, la liebre se levantó, caminando en dirección de la puerta.

—No tienen por qué tomar una decisión inmediatamente, el periodo en el que podremos cortar el hilo de forma segura ronda las tres semanas antes de que sus cuerpos decidan conservar el intercambio de forma permanente… sugiero que piensen sus opciones, pueden terminar siendo los mejores amigos o los más ardorosos amantes, sea como sea, este enlace posee tanto ventajas como desventajas, sólo digo que lo piensen seriamente. Ahora, Judy, lamento separarte de Nick, pero me temo que debes venir conmigo, hay mucho que debes aprender con respecto a tu nuevo hogar.


	4. Beschädigt

Judy había sido catalogada de muchas formas conforme envejecía: obstinada, entrometida, determinada, incluso prodigio tras cierto período, esas eran apenas la cúspide de las muchas maneras en que otros decidían tildarla, incluso cuando era apenas un vistazo superficial a su persona y habilidades.

Pero había un término que no podías aplicarle con facilidad, y era el de estúpida.

Le tomó un par de minutos el centrarse luego de la conversación con el zorro, su estado mental aún afectado por la serie de eventos que en cuestión de horas habían redefinido su normalidad de forma perenne sin que pudiese hacer algo al respecto, eventos que habían descarrilado el tren de sus pensamientos con extrema facilidad, pero la sesión con el vulpino sirvió para mucho más que sólo iniciarla en los otros tipos de magia, había ayudado a centrarle y efectivamente, calmarse lo suficiente como para pensar profundamente en las ramificaciones de lo acontecido hasta ahora.

Al final, su conversación con Nick fue invalorable para lograr retomar control sobre sí misma, pudiendo vislumbrar la información que le habían proporcionado. Ciertamente, la dimisión de ciertos elementos mágicos en la cultura popular le había sorprendido por completo, al punto de simplemente dedicarse a seguir y escuchar la guía del vulpino sin muchos peros o protestas, necesitaba información, y Nick se la estaba proporcionando tanto verbal, como físicamente.

Era obvio que el zorro no estaba cómodo con ella a pesar de su calmo exterior y suave lenguaje, la posición de sus orejas, al igual que la constante evasión de sus ojos eran claras señas de incomodidad, y si bien Judy no tenía conocimiento absoluto del lenguaje corporal de otros mamíferos, sabía muy bien que a pesar de las diferencias en tamaños y formas, la mayoría de los individuos aún compartían rasgos símiles en el lenguaje corporal, que difícilmente podían ser ocultados por aquellos que desconociesen de estas micro-señales involuntarias, de hecho, la coneja estaba algo contrariada ante Nick y lo que podía percibir del vulpino.

Que el macho estuviese obviamente incómodo con su presencia, pero que haya decidido permanecer cordial, en parte al menos, y aun así tomarse la molestia de guiarle en artes de las que no estaba por completo segura, decían mucho del sujeto.

Más refrescante aún, que el tipo no haya empleado o abusado de la conexión entre ambos para indagar más allá de lo que ella estaba dispuesta, eran un testimonio de las diferencias que el vulpino poseía sobre aquellos miembros de su comunidad que el consejo había decidido eran la mejor opción para ella a la hora de realizar el ritual de enlace.

No obstante, Agatha, a pesar de ser un mamífero mucho más cercano a ella en fisionomía de lo que el vulpino podría ser, resultó ser un objetivo mucho más difícil, incluso imposible de poder leer.

La liebre, que ahora podía observar más a fondo, poseía un pelaje crema con ligeras sombras de marrón delineando sus orejas, al igual que un par de despampanantes ojos azules. Poseía un lenguaje controlado, casi mecánico, sus orejas estaban siempre erguidas, lo que usualmente era una señal de alerta, su postura era recta y carecía de fallas, sus pasos eran firmes y deliberados, incluso gráciles, pero más importante aún era el hecho de que la liebre decidió caminar a su lado todo el tiempo, jamás dejándose rebasar y en algunas ocasiones incluso permitiendo que Judy se adelantase un paso o dos.

Judy desconocía mucho con respecto al lenguaje de los pocos guerreros y guardianes que su clan permitía en las instalaciones, pero era obvio que la liebre estaba de manera deliberada exponiendo lo menos posible su cuerpo a un probable ataque por parte de Judy, peor aún, era más que claro que en la mayoría de las ocasiones, Agatha estaba posicionándose para atacar de ser necesario, algo que si Judy era sincera consigo misma, le impresionaba tanto como aterraba en igual forma, por lo que mantuvo sus orejas gachas, firmemente sujetas contra su cabeza, su mentón ligeramente bajo, casi al punto de tocar sus clavículas, era irónico ciertamente que en cuestión de minutos pasara de estar cómoda con un vulpino, a estar intimidada y sometida por una liebre.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

Agatha no respondió enseguida, sus ojos momentáneamente fijándose en ella por un par de segundos antes de regresar al pasillo, los dedos de su mano izquierda moviéndose sutilmente en lo que parecía una posición defensiva.

—Al gimnasio en tu habitación, por supuesto.

La respuesta por otro lado, tomó a Judy por sorpresa, al punto en que momentáneamente perdió el paso, la marcha deteniéndose de súbito.

— ¿Gimnasio? ¿Hay un gimnasio en ese clóset?

—Efectivamente, el edificio en el que ahora te encuentras hospedada es mucho más complicado de lo que imaginas—, argumentó la liebre, que apuntó de inmediato a las runas que se encontraban enmarcadas en las paredes—. Cada morada posee distintas habitaciones que pueden ser accedidas y empleadas por medio del empleo inteligente de las distintas energías en tu cuerpo.

Quizás viendo la incomprensión en su rostro, Agatha simplemente suspiró antes de apuntar de nuevo a las runas, y explicar:

—Estoy segura de que pudiste vislumbrar algunas runas enmarcadas en el engranaje de tu puerta, si decides permanecer aquí con nosotros, tendrás acceso a las distintas áreas que nuestro gremio ofrece.

Eso por otra parte, llamó la atención de Judy, que abrió la boca de inmediato para inquirir al respecto, sólo para acallar en el momento en que una palma se situó al frente de su hocico, claramente impidiendo que siquiera formulase una palabra.

—Las preguntas y respuestas vendrán a su momento, por ahora hay protocolos que seguir y decisiones qué tomar, tu presencia aquí es una ruptura a las reglas del gremio que ya no puedo darme el lujo de seguir ignorando—, enfatizó la liebre, mirando fijamente a Judy con claro conflicto en su rostro a pesar de la amenidad con la que se expresaba—: He puesto mucho en juego por salvarte y saldar mi deuda con tu madre, ambas sabemos que mentí sobre por qué existe un enlace con Nick, ambas sabemos que no era necesario para tu subsistencia una vez reparamos el daño a tu chakra de supervivencia.

Judy cerró los ojos antes de asentir, no quería mencionarlo frente al zorro. Pero la presencia del enlace era quizás demasiado conveniente a estas alturas, al punto de sentirse más como un grillete que un salvavidas.

Por suerte, el camino de regreso a la habitación tomó apenas un par de minutos, y para sorpresa de la coneja, la liebre procedió a cerrar la puerta detrás de ella una vez ingresaron a la misma, sólo para sorprenderle cuando en cuestión de segundos, el brillante color carmesí en la runa cambió a un verde esmeralda, luego de ello procedió a abrir la puerta, revelando no un pasillo, sino de hecho el anteriormente mencionado gimnasio.

—Al centro, Judith. Quítate la ropa y muéstrame qué es lo que sabes.

Eso por otra parte, de inmediato congeló la sorpresa y curiosidad en la coneja.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Lo que escuchaste, coneja. Quítate la ropa y muéstrame qué diablos es lo que te han enseñado en la comunidad—, dicho esto, la liebre procedió a chascar los dedos, su ropa de nuevo separándose de ella al moverse por sí sola, rápidamente alejándose del dúo antes de doblarse meticulosamente encima de un banco aledaño—. Ambas sabemos que estás aquí porque estás insatisfecha con la cultura y artes lago. Un sentimiento que comparto de forma enfática, y que sospecho ha sido la única razón por la cual tu madre pensó en mí y la deuda entre nosotras, no obstante, no has sido la primera ni la única en rechazar el ser atada a alguien por el resto de su existencia en la comunidad, pero ninguno de los involucrados fue castigado de forma tan severa… o inmediata.

Eso por otra parte, llamó de inmediato la atención de Judy, quien dejó ir la indignación que sentía ante la orden, por una oleada de curiosidad e intriga por lo escuchado, su mente de inmediato acudiendo a sus lecciones.

—Fui entrenada para ser un chamán tántrico, un druida para ser exactos…—, explicó Judy a medida que procedió a caminar rumbo al banquillo donde las ropas de Agatha yacían, sus manos expertamente liberando su cuerpo de sus tapujos con practicada facilidad—. Por medio de rituales sexuales, bendeciría cosechas y terrenos para aumentar la fertilidad y calidad de un área en específico…

De inmediato pudo notar que lo que dijo había llamado la atención de la liebre, cuya expresión portó una clara muestra de confusión.

— ¿Por qué demonios intentarían atarte a alguien entonces? Un druida necesita ser libre, a menudo debe realizar actos que el enlace no haría más que complicar innecesariamente, la comunión con la tierra tiende a substraer el maná del chamán a cambio de sustento y nutrientes, para lo cual se necesita un control minucioso además de diligente, un enlace no solo disturba dicha comunión, sino que exacerba y elimina el control del practicante al tener que sustentar dos hilos al mismo tiempo, también drena rápidamente las reservas necesarias para obtener un ritual éxitos…—, Agatha de súbito frenó su discurso, claramente sorprendida de lo que había escuchado, sus ojos examinando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, notando desde la postura de sus tobillos, hasta la posición de las manos y el tenue fulgor de maná siendo canalizado—. ¿Qué procedimiento tienes en mente?

Suspirando, Judy no pudo más que proceder con el ritual menos humillante que conociese, el ligero vaivén de sus caderas indicando los inicios de lo que parecía ser una danza.

—La danza de Selena—, argumentó, patas lentamente demarcando un círculo en el piso, caderas en constante movimiento, sus palmas enfocando el maná en la punta de sus dedos que al mismo tiempo se posaban por encima de su vientre, justo donde sus ovarios se encontraban posicionados—: Es un ritual menor que por medio de aplicación minuciosa de maná sobre los ovarios, garantiza un grado medio de fertilidad en la tierra, el baile debe formar un círculo, lo que garantiza que la magia se adhiera al firmamento.

Agatha asintió, al tanto del procedimiento, más sin embargo jamás interrumpiéndole en el proceso, sus ojos examinando cada detalle con rigurosa atención.

— ¿Es eso todo lo que sabes?

—No—, respondió Judy con cierto deje de fastidio—. Estoy educada en todas las ramas de la carrera, fui la mejor en toda la academia… pero mi especialidad son los rituales que no necesariamente involucran contacto sexual.

Eso de inmediato llamó la atención de la liebre, que rápidamente le observó a los ojos sin dudarlo.

—Eso disminuiría drásticamente la cantidad y la calidad de tus rituales… te harían un chamán mediocre cuando mucho…

—Inicialmente, sí—. Judy concedió, finalizando su danza, sus dedos finalmente cesando de brillar—, era obvio que se perdía mucha potencia al igual que el resultado deseado al no realizar el coito, en especial en áreas de gran tamaño. Pero a medida que comencé a participar en las prácticas, comencé a notar que a menudo el macho suele imbuir a la hembra con cierta cantidad de maná por medio del intercambio sexual.

Dicho esto, Judy alzó sus palmas, aplaudiendo en una clara imitación de lo que sería el contacto entre dos cuerpos en pleno apogeo sexual.

—Desde que puedo recordar, siempre he sido muy buena controlando mi maná. La intrusión del maná de otros en mi cuerpo era molesta, incluso dolorosa inicialmente, por lo que de manera inconsciente comencé a manipular mi energía con tal de aminorar no sólo la cantidad de maná que me era imbuida, sino también el ritmo del mismo…— acelerando sus aplausos, Judy procedió entonces a demostrar un fulgor en sus palmas, claramente simulando la transferencia de energía de un cuerpo a otro por medio del acto sexual—, así que comencé a crear hipótesis, luego teorías con respecto a qué cantidad de magia era aplicada en el ritual, al igual que el ritmo, y la importancia en el cultivo.

Deteniendo sus aplausos, Judy simplemente suspiró antes de dejar que sus palmas regresaran de nuevo a la normalidad, el cansancio de su práctica con Nick haciéndose notar en el momento, deficiencia que decidió solventar en el acto.

—Me tomó años de entrenamiento, y muchas pruebas y errores. Mi reputación en la academia no era la mejor, en especial cuando mi necesidad de un compañero comenzó a disminuir a medida que mi efectividad en rituales solistas incrementaba exponencialmente.

Agatha no dejó de observarle, claramente incrédula de lo que estaba mirando, quizás finalmente comprendiendo qué es lo que tenía en mente.

—Estabas creando tu propia divergencia mágica, una especialización, rituales que eliminaban la necesidad del coito por medio de un control más riguroso del maná—. Enfatizó la liebre, llevando su mano a su mentón, ponderando lo que había escuchado, su ceño fruncido en obvia confusión—: Pero… no tiene sentido, ¿Por qué la comunidad reaccionaría de manera tan agresiva a tus descubrimientos? Una especialización debido a una derivación mágica es un rasgo muy apreciado al igual que solicitado, no deberían haberte tratado así…

Observando a Judy detenidamente, no pudo evitar entrecerrar sus ojos con claros rasgos de sospecha en ellos.

— ¿Qué descubriste?

Judy no respondió vocalmente, pero el ligero brillo en su cuerpo daba una clara señal de que contrario a lo que el ritual solía exigir, ella no había expelido su maná hacia el suelo, sino lo contrario, la chica había recargado sus barreras al absorber la magia del firmamento y el área circundante.

—Descubrí que así como puedo imbuir, puedo substraer. Incrementando mis capacidades más allá de lo naturalmente posible—, dicho esto, procedió a patear el piso con su pata, fracturando la superficie de la roca en un despliegue de fuerza que un lagomorfo común jamás podría realizar de manera natural—. Descubrí que nuestra especie no tiene que seguir confinada a las cosechas y al tantra, que como muchos otros mamíferos, somos tan capaces de generar artes ofensivas, que con estudios y práctica podríamos expandir nuestros horizontes más allá de la reproducción y la fertilidad.

Y fue allí que Agatha comprendió lo que había sucedido.

—Y como recompensa, el consejo decidió que estabas explorando límites que no debían ser cruzados, por lo que intentaron detener tu avance por medio de la corrupción del ritual del hilo rojo—, argumentó la liebre, que entonces procedió a masajear su sien en un vano intento por mitigar la migraña que estaba asentándose en ella—. Literalmente intentaron atarte a cuantos conejos sea posible, ¿no es así?

—Siete, los suficientes como para dejarme con el maná necesario para subsistir y quizás reproducirme con algo de suerte, pero no para practicar activamente las artes… Aunque, no me sorprende que reconozcas la treta, eres fiel practicante, ¿no es así?

La forma en que Agatha sonrió ante su acusación encrespó los pelos en la nuca de Judy, que nerviosa observaba a esta peligrosa desconocida frente a ella, ligeramente confundida de que su despliegue haya obtenido otro efecto que asombro o incredulidad.

—Eres perceptiva, ¿no es así? Ciertamente fui yo quien incitó a la formación de dicho lazo, pero, al mismo tiempo, ambas sabemos que sin tu explícito consentimiento esa unión jamás se hubiese formalizado, siete veces rompiste el hilo, por más agónica que fue la experiencia es obvio que conoces cómo rasgar el hilo rojo del destino—. Explicó la liebre, que no paraba de observar fijamente a Judy, ambas claramente tensas ante la posible disputa en camino—, pero, seré franca contigo… No confío en ti, es así de sencillo, el enlace con Nick es una manera de mantenerte a raya…

Dicho eso, la liebre comenzó a rodearla, de nuevo portando un aire predatorio en su andar que no hacía más que destrozar los nervios en Judy.

—Tu alma aceptó a Nick con demasiada facilidad, digo, incluso cuando no hay compatibilidad de a momento y el enlace se encuentra débil, fueron capaces de crear sincronía y mantener la sinergia—, dicho esto, la liebre paró su asechamiento, rostro serio y mirada gélida—: Incluso han logrado intercambiar memorias…

— ¿Cómo…?

—Mis orejas tampoco están de adorno, jovencita—, enfatizó la liebre, antes de cruzar sus manos sobre su pecho—: considera esto, coneja. Puedes mantener el enlace y aprender artes que están más allá de tu conocimiento en un cuarto del tiempo que te tomaría asimilar por ti sola. O puedes entonces repetir lo que hiciste en la madriguera y romper el enlace.

—Eres igual a ellos, dispuesta a sacrificar mi capacidad de opción, mi libertad de elección con tal de preservar tus ideales…

—Oh rayos, no una de estas…—, musitó la liebre, antes de suspirar y agregar—: Dejaré algo muy en claro, coneja. Si decido que tu presencia no es bienvenida en mi casa, no titubearé en expulsarte, ambas sabemos el destino que te aguarda lejos de la protección de estas paredes. La vida no es justa, jamás lo ha sido y jamás lo será, acostúmbrate a la idea de que tendrás que sacrificar muchas de tus libertades y opciones por alojamiento y educación.

Dicho esto, y antes de que Judy pudiera tan sólo abrir la boca para protestar, la liebre desapareció en un súbito arranque de velocidad, los párpados de la coneja abriéndose de par en par antes de que una mano se posara sobre su cuello y abruptamente la alzara en el aire, empujándola con brutalidad contra una pared aledaña, el impacto robando a Judy no sólo de su aliento, sino de un alarido agónico, toda la energía que había estado acumulando con tal de atacar o defenderse de Agatha dispersándose de inmediato, su vista nublándose por un par de segundos antes de que lograse recuperar el control, ahora mirando aterrada a la bestia que le sostenía férreamente contra la pared.

—La dura realidad del mundo es que sólo los fuertes y poderosos viven como desean, en la naturaleza lo llamamos la supervivencia del más apto—, dicho esto, la liebre liberó a Judy, dejando que esta cayera abruptamente en el suelo, su mano acudiendo de inmediato a su cuello, incrédula de que había sido derrotada en tan poco tiempo y con tanta facilidad—. La cruda y grotesca realidad es que la sociedad miente al decir que esta ideología quedó en el pasado, que todos somos iguales, y tenemos los mismos derechos y oportunidades. ¡JA! Telegrama para una ingenua, los poderosos siguen arriba, dominando y viviendo como quieren, mientras que el débil sigue en el fondo, luchando por sobrevivir y no ser devorado por aquellos que se aprovechan de su debilidad, sólo que ahora, han convencido a generación tras otra que trabajar y malgastar sus vidas en nimiedades, banalidades y modas pasajeras es la mejor forma de vivir y superarse. Que someterse al sistema es la mejor opción que pueden realizar. Tú crees que eres de los fuertes, coneja, sólo porque descubriste apenas un minúsculo fragmento del mundo exterior, y te crees ya la gran cosa por ello… pues déjame decirte que no lo eres. Tu truquito es impresionante, en especial porque lograste aprenderlo por ti misma, felicidades, eres ligeramente superior al promedio.

Dicho esto, Agatha chasqueó los dedos, y antes de que Judy pudiera siquiera parpadear, las ropas habían saltado a la acción, movilizándose hacia ellas con una velocidad impresionante, antes de ubicarse sobre ellas sin mucho esfuerzo, desplazándose y comportándose más como un líquido que un sólido en el proceso.

—Tienes mucho, mucho que aprender, coneja, en ti veo no sólo a una ignorante, sino a una engreída que cree saber lo que hace…—, criticó Agatha, observando a Judy con cierto grado de desdén en sus ojos, antes de proseguir—: estás indoctrinada a tal punto, que ya ni siquiera te das cuenta que obedeces sin rechistar demasiado cuando alguien te ordena desvestirte y participar en un ritual, jamás inquiriste a fondo mis intenciones, simplemente asumiste que lo que dije era la verdad, en especial cuando procedí a desvestirme también. En el mundo real, la confianza ciega en un desconocido a menudo es fatal, en especial ahora que no perteneces a clan alguno. Peor aún, apenas creíste tener una ventaja por sobre mí, terminaste revelando a fondo la extensión de tu conocimiento…

Avergonzada, pero no sometida, Judy no pudo evitar gruñir, obviamente frustrada por todo lo que había pasado.

— ¿Y qué se supone que hiciera, eh?

—Oh, por el amor de... piensa, coneja, usa esa cabezota para algo más que sostener esas orejas. ¿Qué pudiste haber hecho para enojarme tan rápido? Aparte de lo anteriormente mencionado… te daré una pista, es rojo.

Incrédula, Judy no pudo evitar mirar fijamente a la liebre, incapaz de comprender lo dicho.

—Me estás maltratando, ¿Sólo porque creé un enlace con tu amante?

—Oh, por el amor a Selena… Coneja, incluso cuando el zorro no demostró agresividad alguna, tu postura, tu olor, tu lenguaje corporal demostraba aprehensión, era un depredador quien estaba ante ti, lo mejor era simular calma, y mantener tus ojos y distancia del sujeto. Pero, una vez te encontrabas a mi lado, incluso ante mis obvios despliegues de paranoia y claras muestras de desdén, bajaste la guardia, te encontrabas confiada y segura a pesar de tu inquietud.

Confundida, Judy miró a la liebre, incapaz de asimilar lo que había escuchado.

—Argh, el adoctrinamiento que has sufrido va más allá de las artes, coneja. Estás programada para creer que sólo los depredadores son dignos de desconfianza, que sólo estarás segura al lado de una presa. ¿Te sirvió esa ideología cuando tus pares decidieron acabar contigo por no acoplarte? ¿Te sirvió de algo cuando tus amigos decidieron cortar lazos?

Sin palabras para replicar, Judy simplemente cerró los ojos. Su mente completamente sumida en angustia y agonía… sus manos cerrándose por completo hasta formar un par de temblorosos puños, deseosa de usarles contra la hembra que fríamente le estaba menospreciando.

Pero por más que le doliese lo que escuchaba, no podía evitar sentir vergüenza al descubrir que efectivamente, incluso cuando Agatha era claramente el mamífero más peligroso en las cercanías, parte de ella se sentía aliviada, incluso cómoda ante su presencia.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?

—Le debía a tu madre mi vida, una deuda que no había podido pagar en mucho tiempo, como tú, estaba insatisfecha con el destino que la comarca deseaba implantarme, pero a diferencia de ti, yo decidí huir antes de que el ritual de asignación ocurriese, tu madre me ayudó a escapar, aun corriendo el riesgo de ser penalizada seriamente de llegar a ser descubierta.

Mirando a la liebre, Judy no pudo evitar preguntar.

— ¿Huiste? Pero… ¿Cómo?

— ¿Cómo escapé de los míos, cómo logré sobrevivir lejos de la seguridad que ofrecían? Si tu pregunta es, ¿Es la seguridad de las madrigueras y comarcas una mentira también? Me temo que la respuesta a ello es, no, no mienten, al menos no del todo, Judith—. Respondió Agatha, su tono frío, más de lo usual, sus ojos azules resplandeciendo ligeramente, un despliegue de fuerza que Judy no podía evitar sentir era una muestra de control más que carencia de ello, la liebre estaba enojada, pero desconocía las razones de su furia—: ¿Te preguntas por qué estoy enojada? ¿Por qué te trato así? Pues, la verdad es que me traes malos recuerdos, y detesto los malos recuerdos…

Dicho esto, Agatha se volteó, su mano derecha expulsando una gran cantidad de maná de sus palmas, una esfera de energía rápidamente escapando en dirección de un maniquí aledaño, que rápidamente fue despedazado por el impacto de la esfera, su torso siendo penetrado abruptamente, el despliegue de magia sorprendiendo y aterrando a Judy en el acto, incapaz de moverse, completamente aterrada de llamar la atención de parte de lo que era una claramente enloquecida y muy peligrosa lago.

—Te veo, y…—, comentó Agatha, aun dándole la espalda, obviamente incapaz de mirarla al rostro mientras hablaba—: Te veo y veo un reflejo, un eco que no hace más que traer agonía a mi vida.

Volteándose en dirección de Judy, ella no pudo evitar sorprenderse con la expresión que portaba la hembra, tan contradictoria a su conducta hasta ahora, su rostro solemne, claramente agotada tanto física como emocionalmente.

—La cruda realidad es que no duré dos meses en libertad antes de ser capturada, esclavizada y abusada por años—, narró Agatha, una mirada distante en sus ojos que Judy no podía evitar contemplar con cierto horror asentándose en su estómago, la sensación de un agujero rápidamente formándose en sus adentros—: Por años, se me educó que los depredadores no eran de confiar, que ninguno de ellos tenía buena intención en mente en cuanto a los herbívoros se refiere.

Chasqueando los dedos, una silla se elevó del suelo, rápidamente emergiendo para que la liebre pudiera sentarse, de súbito aparentando ser más anciana de lo que lucía, sus manos acariciando su sien en un vano intento por mitigar lo que parecía ser una potente migraña.

—Ciertamente existen depredadores allí afuera que desean emplearnos por nuestras habilidades, somos el esclavo sexual perfecto, Judith, al igual que potenciadores muy codiciados en los círculos alquimistas, nuestra cultura vanagloria el coito, el hecho de que nuestra magia florezca por medio de la fornicación, y que dicho acto incluso imbuya efectos positivos en las cosechas, partos y salud de otros mamíferos, es algo invaluable para muchos, en especial porque siglos de práctica han imbuido ciertas cualidades en nuestros cuerpos que nos hacen incluso más valiosos aun. La madriguera no mentía sobre esto, pero sí sobre el hecho de que sólo los depredadores realizaban semejantes abusos. ¿En mi caso? Fue un carnero, creí que un colega herbívoro tendría piedad de una chica perdida, creí mal.

— ¿Hay alguna razón por la que me estés diciendo esto?

Preguntó Judy, un nudo en su estómago y garganta, realmente incómoda no sólo con el abrupto cambiar de ánimo de la liebre, sino con el tema que se discutía.

—Para que sepas que si decides escapar, o separarte de nosotros, no lo impediré, Judith, pero quiero que estés al tanto de que el mundo allí afuera es cruel, el débil será siempre abusado por el fuerte, es una realidad ineludible.

— ¿Cómo escapaste?

—No escapé, fui rescatada, por un zorro…

— ¿Nick?

—Oh, no… mi maestro era un McCloud, un mercenario. No sé por qué decidió apiadarse de mí, pero lo hizo. Su contrato sólo especificaba que matase a todos los miembros del clan, sin excepciones… Se suponía que yo estaba incluida en ese paquete, ciertamente no esperaba mucho por parte de un asesino, mucho menos de un depredador. Pero, sorpresa, me llevó consigo y me educó en lo que vez hoy en día, la historia de Nick es distinta, y mis motivos para tenerlo a mi lado son personales, aunque intuyo sospechas una o dos razones de por qué decidí tomarlo como aprendiz, no importa…

Dicho esto, la liebre chasqueó los dedos, tres libros materializándose en frente de Judy, quien respingó ante el despliegue de magia, aún confundida y temerosa del abrupto cambio de personalidad por parte de la liebre.

—No luzcas tan sorprendida, coneja. ¿Cómo reaccionarías si vez a alguien apreciado por ti, ser maltratado por un desconocido? Tu conducta es sutil, y tu intento por enmascarar tu incomodidad es al menos encomiable, pero si quieres sobrevivir en este lugar, deberás aprender a superar tu renuencia y desconfianza hacia Nick. Esos tres libros son mis diarios, los escribí cuando tenía tu edad, cada uno posee anécdotas, guías y ejercicios que debes memorizar si quieres progresar y desligarte de tu pasado. Deberás re-aprender a usar tu magia, estos libros son compendios que he creado con el pasar de los años, te ayudarán a independizarte del sistema. Con el tiempo aprenderás que hay límites en qué es posible o no, por ahora, lo importante es que te habitúes a practicar el control, y mejorarlo lo más posible.

—Pensé que deseabas que aprendiera por medio de mi enlace con Nick.

—Dije que sería más fácil, al igual que les otorgaría muchas ventajas, no obstante, necesitas practicar de manera individual, Nick está mucho más avanzado en las artes que tú, por lo que la calidad del enlace deja mucho que desear, desperdicias mucha energía y peor aún, tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado al procedimiento, la práctica crea la perfección… tampoco deseo que termines dependiente del zorro. No si deseas ser útil en este lugar.

Dicho esto, Agatha se levantó señalándole a Judy el que le siguiese, sacándola del gimnasio hasta el pasillo, el engranaje perdiendo su color de inmediato, las marcas regresando a su estado usual, significando que esperaban una nueva configuración.

—Pon atención, porque odio repetirme a mí misma cuando la situación no lo amerita. Alza las manos, ajá, justo así… enfoca tu maná, exacto, mantenlo, ahora mueve muñeca en sentido de las manecillas del reloj.

Repitiendo la acción, Judy pudo notar enseguida que el engranaje perdía su color carmesí, para pasar entonces a poseer un color azulado.

—Perfecto, has logrado aprender a desbloquear tu baño, ten en cuenta de que si alguien entra mientras usas una configuración determinada, por ejemplo el baño, entrará al baño y no a tu habitación… es una medida de seguridad para evitar accidentes desafortunados que no quieres saber a detalle, créeme.

Cerrando la puerta del baño, la liebre entonces apuntó en dirección a la coneja con tal de que alzara las manos nuevamente.

—Mismo procedimiento, pero en dirección contraria a las manecillas del reloj.

Viendo que Judy había manipulado el engranaje con éxito nuevamente, la liebre asintió complacida, antes de abrir la puerta de nuevo y demostrarle a la coneja una habitación completamente vacía, y despejada de objeto alguno, pero que claramente denotaba ser un clóset.

— ¿Por qué es tan grande?

—Sirve para mucho más que sólo guardar tus vestimentas, aquí podrás almacenar tus armas, libros y otras parafernalias… considéralo más un almacén que un clóset.

Saliendo de nuevo, la liebre cerró la puerta nuevamente.

—Esta vez alza ambas manos, genera energía y da una palmada… eso, exactamente así—. Agregó a ver que efectivamente Judy había accedido a su diminuto y espartano aposento—, cada habitación está configurada de tal forma, que puedes distorsionar el espacio para acceder a distintas configuraciones por medio del empleo adecuado del maná, ésta solía ser mi habitación cuando era la aprendiz de McCloud, así que los implementos son del tamaño apropiado para tu uso, te recomiendo que no intentes acceder de a momento el gimnasio, es obvio que careces de entrenamiento para manejar el Od necesario para desbloquear tal configuración, no obstante, tu educación comienza ahora. Dime, coneja, ¿por qué crees que es necesario el Od para desbloquear una habitación que fácilmente puede desbloquearse con otro patrón de maná?

Tomada por sorpresa, Judy no pudo evitar bajar sus orejas, incapaz de pensar en una respuesta adecuada para semejante pregunta.

—Estudia los diarios, coneja. Allí descubrirás la respuesta que necesitas, por ahora te recomiendo anotar cada patrón para acceder a tus habitaciones. Y jamás, jamás intentes cambiar la configuración de las habitaciones mientras estás adentro, reitero, no querrás saber lo que ocurrirá, pero si eres como yo, necesitas saberlo, así que de nuevo regreso a los diarios, allí descubrirás lo que tengas que saber. Tienes hasta mañana para memorizar y estudiar sus contenidos. Ahora, si deseas incrementar tus defensas físicas, tendrás seis horas de entrenamiento diario, Judith… una vez considere que tu estamina está al nivel requerido, procederé a enseñarte a pelear y defenderte como es debido.

— ¿En serio?

— ¿Qué, acaso esperabas que te mantuviese aquí sólo como un juguete sexual? El tantra tiene muchas más aplicaciones y caminos que lo que la comunidad insiste, Judith. Cierto, el sexo tiene gran parte de importancia, pero creo que como yo, deseas ser algo más que un trozo de carne, ¿no es así?

— ¿Cuándo empezamos?"

—Cuando diga que estés lista, Judith, por ahora tienes mucho que estudiar, y una decisión qué tomar con respecto a tu enlace con Nick. Si ambos coinciden en conservar el hilo que los une, tu entrenamiento puede acelerarse de forma significativa, no obstante, a leer y practicar jovencita, no permitiré que seas un lastre para mi aprendiz, ¿entendido?

— ¡Sí, señora!

—Sí, maestra.

— ¡Sí, maestra!


	5. Bittere Wahrheit

Depositando el libro sobre su cama, Judy no pudo más que aspirar profundamente a la vez que observaba atentamente el diagrama crudamente esbozado en sus páginas, describiendo a profundidad el sistema mágico por el cual el mundo se regía, los datos y análisis allí dibujados yendo en contra de todo aquello por lo cual se había esforzado por casi dos décadas.

—Chakra, Od, Maná y Ether… cuatro fuentes de energía con diversas funciones cada una, más al mismo tiempo, todas entrelazadas.

Sus dedos pasaron la página, notando de inmediato que el siguiente dibujo formaba parte del conocimiento que inculcaban en la comarca, los Chakras, siete puntos importantes donde la energía tendía a acumularse en el cuerpo, ocasionando una serie de reacciones químicas que se aprovechaban como estímulo para el usuario, básicamente servían para distribuir la energía por el cuerpo, asignando diversas funciones a cada punto, todas ellas relacionadas con la salud de dicho organismo, su mantenimiento conservaba no sólo una mente sana, sino también una entidad saludable, eran mayoritariamente una habilidad pasiva, que podía ser influenciada de forma exterior para procurar un resultado, básicamente eran motores que producían magia para sustentar un cuerpo funcional, a primera vista no parecía existir mucha diferencia entre lo que había aprendido y lo que la liebre demarcaba, pero a medida que leía a profundidad las funciones que cada Chakra cumplía y por qué el limpiarlos era algo necesario demarcó con brutal claridad dónde comenzaban a diferir las cosas.

Los Chakras por si solos podían servir para liberar una mente, algunos de ellos servirían para hacer al individuo más perceptivo y sagas, por lo que era obvio que la importancia de ciertos Chakras había disminuido en la comarca, la capacidad de percibir, de observar, opinar y pensar por sí mismo eran atributos que iban en contra de los pensamientos de la comarca, cuya ideología había tergiversado las enseñanzas para acomodarse a gusto en un sistema de completa y absoluta dependencia de los tan llamados sabios y guías del consejo. Un pueblo educado, despierto y capaz de diferenciar y definir por sí mismo el bien del mal rompería con el ciclo de poder que el consejo había estado conservando por siglos, por lo que la modificación y re-estructuración de todo el sistema era vital para mantenerse en el poder.

—La pregunta es, ¿Existe alguna otra motivación para esto? ¿O es sólo codicia y hambre de poder lo que llevó a modificar el sistema? ¿O al final, realmente es todo sobre control?

A ciencia cierta, no podía decirlo con claridad. Parte de ella declaraba que era más que claro que Agatha estaba en lo cierto, el sistema existía para beneficiar al poderoso y mantener al pueblo oprimido y obediente… Pero gracias a los diarios y las muchas anotaciones allí contenidas sobre los viajes e investigaciones de la liebre, Judy pudo descubrir que esta tendencia a modificar y eliminar ciertas ramas y procedimientos del sistema parecieran estar impulsadas por algo más que mera codicia, en especial cuando todas las culturas en Zootopia parecían haber sufrido sin excepción alguna de dicha censura.

La liebre especulaba que había un motivo mucho más profundo para que todos los mamíferos en Zootopia hayan decidido optar por este método, que había algo mucho más profundo que justificaba el cambio abrupto, al igual que el abandono de artes que claramente eliminaban muchas de las barreras de poder que existían entre las especies.

¿Para qué en específico forzar a cada especie en un rol predeterminado cuando era más que obvio que con el antiguo sistema no era necesario?

El control era una opción muy viable, pero era claro que había un motivador detrás de semejante cambio en el sistema.

Pasando la página, la coneja vislumbró de nuevo el diagrama de una liebre, esta vez cubierta completamente de lo que parecía ser una energía que emanaba de sus adentros.

—Od, una energía que nuestro cuerpo genera gracias a la unión de espíritu y mente, si los chakras son el motor, el Od es el combustible que emerge de ellos como resultado. Pero a pesar de que ambas son energías que emergen y se mantienen internamente, el Od puede ser canalizado y empleado de forma exterior, es magia cuya flexibilidad le permite pasar de pasivo, a activo dependiendo de la habilidad del usuario.

Od, en algunos lugares también conocido como Prana, parecía ser el incluso más versátil que el mismo mana, aumentando las habilidades exponencialmente dependiendo de no sólo su calidad, sino también su cantidad.

Mirando en dirección de los cristales que Agatha había depositado en su habitación con el objetivo de poder medir su capacidad mágica, era obvio que contaba con un pozo mágico lo suficientemente grande como para poder darse el lujo de diversificarse e incluso crear una especialización con el pasar de los años, lamentablemente, era más que obvio que su capacidad había sido destrozada adrede a pesar de su potencial, su Od estaba completamente ligado a sus músculos, órganos y huesos, aumentando no sólo la producción de células, sino también la regeneración en tejidos y músculos.

Era obvio que la comarca, en especial el consejo estaban más que al tanto de la existencia del Od, ya que todas sus lecciones se esmeraban en forzar una dependencia en los iniciados al punto en que su cuerpo simplemente se dedicaba a sanar y especializar esta energía en el mantenimiento del mismo con el único objetivo de crear ciudadanos sanos y fuertes, con cuerpos básicamente diseñados para la producción masiva de vástagos.

Suspirando, e intentando no arrojar nuevamente el diario contra la pared, Judy respiró profundo, intentando no perder la cordura, agotada de sorprenderse e indignarse con la manipulación a la que ella y muchos otros había sido sometida, su verdadero potencial extinguido e incluso extirpado para simplemente producir más bebés.

Pasando la hoja, Judy de inmediato notó que se encontraba en la sección del maná, representado con un gráfico de nubes rodeando a una libre, plácidas y aparentemente sencillas de dirigir.

No había mucha diferencia de lo que la liebre dilucidaba con respecto a lo que la comarca enseñaba, el maná era obviamente una energía mágica increíblemente destilada y sencilla de usar, al punto en que era fácilmente moldeable, lamentablemente, el maná a pesar de su facilidad y aparente multipropósito, tendía a crear especializaciones que sólo eran accesibles dependiendo de la especie, la comarca explicaba esto como selección natural, una clara muestra de que la naturaleza había asignado ciertas labores y beneficios a cada especie para diferenciarlas las unas de las otras.

Pasando la hoja, Judy finalmente llegó al último diagrama, dejando en claro que esta energía no contaba con la pasividad del Maná o la predisposición al mantenimiento que el Od y los Chakras poseían.

Ether, aparentemente la verdadera magia, sin diluir, poderosa como ninguna otra, corruptiva hasta el punto en que aquellos con poco control o fuerza mental solían ser carcomidos por esta. El Ether era claramente un elemento poderoso para aquellos con la capacidad para atreverse a emplearle, las notas de la liebre dejaban más que en claro que había ciertos dejes de consciencia en la energía, el Ether estaba en cierta forma vivo, y poseía una voluntad propia que debía ser sometida antes de siquiera pensar en emplearle, carecía de sapiencia como los mamíferos, pero era obvio que sentía o reaccionaba como un ser viviente, uno que sólo comprendía la regla del más fuerte.

Para emplear el Ether, necesitabas una voluntad de hierro, y la capacidad de imponer tu voluntad sobre la misma, el fallar en lograrlo tendía a resultar en dolores de cabeza y agotamiento marcados si no se controlaba como era debido, fallar en domarle tendía a entregar como resultado la extracción de grandes porciones de Od y mana de dicho cuerpo.

—Intercambio equivalente… mientras más poderoso sea el hechizo, más quitará a cambio.

Cerrando el libro, Judy ponderó lo leído, era obvio que cuando cruzó por el túnel, el Ether estaba intentando imponerse sobre ella, consumirla por completo al punto de extraer toda su energía mágica, lo que contribuyó a que sus heridas y condición empeorasen gracias a que alguien había bloqueado su chakra de supervivencia… Era obvio que no estaba lista para intentar algo con esta energía, no cuando su cuerpo estaba lejos de la condición ideal para comenzar dicha faena.

Sin embargo, era un ser obstinado, por lo que prosiguió leyendo a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba exigiendo un tiempo de descanso, la información que estaba descubriendo no hacía más que remecer su mundo con cada nuevo párrafo que vislumbraba, cada nueva realidad, cada nueva hipótesis, teoría y paradigma allí escrito destrozando viejas creencias fuertemente arraigadas a su ser, y finalmente, el peor secreto de todos apareció ante sus ojos, la pregunta que siempre se realizó pero que jamás supo si realmente deseaba la respuesta mostró su rostro ante ella, procurando que su nariz temblase profusamente a la vez que su aliento se aceleraba por el pánico y la negación, la habitación de pronto sintiéndose asfixiante y diminuta.

Suspirando, la coneja no pudo evitar el alzarse de la cama y salir de la habitación, necesitando un poco de aire fresco, miles de pensamientos cruzando por su cabeza, cada uno amenazando con iniciar una migraña de proporciones épicas, sus pies llevándola a un lugar en específico en todo este extraño sitio que podría darle un ligero atisbo de libertad.

Minutos luego, Judy observaba la ventana por la cual podía apreciarse un hermoso valle, su mente aun dando vueltas ante las cosas que había leído en los libros que Agatha le había brindado, incapaz de asimilar por completo que lo que estaba leyendo no era una cruel y vil fabricación.

Pero, todo apuntaba a que realmente no le estaban mintiendo, la evidencia que había observado hasta ahora era más que tangible.

El sistema de magia había sido deliberadamente reemplazado por uno que a pesar de su flexibilidad en cuanto a uso y aplicación, era sin ponerlo a dudas definitivamente inferior. Los motivos por el cual semejante cambio había ocurrido era obviamente un misterio que ni siquiera Agatha había podido desenmarañar de entre tantas mentiras, pero era obvio que la liebre poseía varias hipótesis y teorías al respecto, la que más le había llamado la atención a la coneja era la hipótesis del control.

El nuevo sistema facilitaba el uso de la magia, más que nada, porque el maná deseaba ser empleado y consumido, tal deseo aminoraba los requerimientos y la cantidad de entrenamiento que un individuo necesitaba para poder profesionalizarse en el uso de la magia. Sin embargo, esto trajo como consecuencia el descenso en el uso del Od, que al verse confinado a sustentar y aumentar las habilidades físicas, comenzó a aumentar o modificar por completo las cualidades innatas en cada especie, por lo que los mamíferos comenzaron a especializarse más y más en ciertas ramas, creando así las magias únicas y distintivas de cada especie.

Los lagomorfos, al igual que los roedores, poseían una capacidad física innata para la reproducción, el Od confinado no hizo más que exacerbar estos rasgos al punto en que al aumentar las capacidades físicas y elevar los limitantes naturales, cada uno de ellos comenzó desarrollar una clara empatía por la magia reproductiva, posteriormente llamada tantra. Una adaptación de un antiguo arte que había sido modificado al punto en que claramente no había mucho que comparar entre el tantra original, y el nuevo subproducto.

Judy no podía negar que las hipótesis que Agatha planteaba con respecto a qué pudo haber sido uno de los muchos motivantes al cambio cultural tenían mucho sentido como para no estar cercano a la razón. Pero era obvio que tales pensamientos no eran más que mera especulación, y que desde ese entonces, se había dedicado a investigar y estudiar los verdaderos motivos por los cuales los mamíferos habían abandonado las viejas costumbres.

Lo que descubrió en esas páginas es algo que aún parecía perseguir a la coneja, al punto en que su mundo de nuevo se veía de cabeza.

—Asumiré que estás aquí por lo que leíste en los diarios de Agatha, más que por mera nostalgia por tu familia.

Argumentó el zorro, que había aparecido de la nada, silenciosamente moviéndose hasta la silla más cercana antes de sentarse. Judy le observó de soslayo, notando que el vulpino ahora parecía estar más relajado que antes.

—Vivimos en una enorme biosfera… Zootopia no es más que una mentira, ¿no es así?

El descubrimiento de que la enorme Zootopia no era más que una increíble jaula con tal de conservar a los mamíferos en relativa seguridad, había remecido su mundo. Por años, se le inculcó que el planeta estaba bajo el control de los mamíferos, por años se le enseñó que si se esmeraba lo suficiente, podría ir a islas y países remotos con tal de ayudar a los locales con su progenie y cultivos, el descubrimiento de que Zootopia a pesar de su enormidad, no era más que una insignificante isla en un enorme mundo, había consumido todas las fuerzas en Judy que tras días de lectura incesante, de súbito necesitó un respiro lejos de la inesperadamente asfixiante habitación.

—Oh, eres una lectora veloz, me tomó un mes llegar hasta allí—, comentó el zorro ojos fijos en el valle, rápidamente reconociendo lo que serían los límites de la biósfera con el exterior—. Y no sólo lees rápido, también aprendiste a manipular la configuración de las ventanas… todo en cuestión de un par de semanas. Impresionante.

— ¿Qué hay más allá de la barrera?

Su pregunta tomó desprevenido al zorro, que cerró los ojos al ponderar lo dicho, antes de responder:

—Un mundo en ruinas—, inició, su lengua remojando sus de pronto secos labios, ojos fijos en la barrera mágica que podía observarse en la ventana, varias memorias asaltando su cabeza en el momento—: Es obvio que Zootopia no es el origen de los mamíferos tal como se nos inculca, de eso puedes estar segura. Más allá de esa poderosa barrera hay criaturas de leyenda, monstruos indescriptibles y seres que desafían toda lógica.

Mirando en dirección de la coneja, Nick pudo notar que poseía su atención total.

—Sólo he estado allí siete veces, cuatro de ellas casi me cuestan la vida…—, explicó el zorro, su mano acariciando su ropa justo por encima de su pecho, donde Judy presumía podría yacer una antigua herida—. Es un lugar completamente invertido. Las aves, los reptiles e insectos dominan por completo… es comer o ser comido, no es un lugar agradable, y es obvio que algo ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, algo que ameritó la creación de esa imponente e inquebrantable barrera.

Judy ponderó lo que escuchó, cientos de preguntas luchando por salir de sus labios, pero al final, sólo una fue la que emergió.

—Tarde o temprano me llevarán allí, ¿no es así?

Asintiendo, el zorro ni siquiera titubeó en responderle.

—Dentro de tres meses, habrá una expedición al exterior. Agatha no puede postergar mucho más su investigación, el gremio nos castigaría severamente.

— ¿Gremio?

—No somos los únicos mamíferos que intentan descifrar la verdad del pasado, Pelusa—, explicó el zorro, levantándose y mirando en dirección de Judy—. A pesar de que somos independientes en cierta forma, debemos responder a ciertos círculos si deseamos apoyo monetario, al igual que equipo y otros detalles importantes.

Apuntando a una pulsera en su muñeca, el zorro concentró algo de su Od sobre el aditamento, que rápidamente procedió a cubrir su mano en lo que parecía ser una armadura viva.

—La especialidad de Agatha es el combate y el reconocimiento. Éste bebé es una creación de otro grupo, obviamente especializado en diseño e investigación. Cada gremio apoya al otro con herramientas y dinero para continuar con nuestro objetivo, pero sólo si dichos elementos traen resultados, mientras más fallos poseamos, menos apoyo tendremos y corremos el riesgo de ser absorbidos por células más beligerantes.

Ensimismada por la extraña visión de la armadura, Judy no podía creer que tal clase de magia existiese, su cabeza elucubrando posibilidad tras otra, antes de darse cuenta del silencio que de súbito les envolvía, y de que el zorro había decidido posar sus ojos en ella, lo que hacía que su corazón se acelerase inesperadamente, miedo al igual que una multitud de otras emociones asaltándole de súbito.

Había estado ignorando a Nick en todo este tiempo, mucho de su interés por los diarios procedían del miedo que la carcomía sobre el macho con el cual se había enlazado. Los sueños, las memorias que apenas podía recordar cada vez que abría los ojos, recuerdos difuminados que le daban cierto nivel de ansiedad ante cuan necesitada de su compañía llegaba a sentirse luego de haber aceptado la permanencia del enlace.

Era una de las razones por las cuales detestaba la idea de forzar un enlace de almas por medio del hilo rojo.

Una unión de almas de semejante magnitud y naturaleza, a la larga terminaba modificando la personalidad e incluso la magia innata de uno de los miembros involucrados, el alma más fuerte y experimentada solía avasallar y modificar a la más débil, cambiándola en algo muy distinto a lo que solía ser. Y, quisiera admitirlo o no, Nick era mucho más fuerte de lo que ella era actualmente, por lo que rápidamente encontró que su magia, el esfuerzo que por años estuvo cultivando, estaba rápidamente desapareciendo, transformándose en algo más sin que ella pudiese controlar tales eventos.

Era horrible, que el fruto de tu ardua labor se esfumase por entre tus dedos sin que nada pudieras hacer para cambiar el hecho, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba agradecida… Era más que obvio que Agatha había enlazado a Nick no sólo para mantenerle a raya como le había dicho, sino claramente para beneficiarla en cuanto al aprendizaje trataba.

Los mementos que compartían con cada sueño, claramente aumentaban la compatibilidad entre ellos al punto en que se encontró rápidamente aprendiendo ramas de magia que de otra forma no habría podido aprender en tan poco tiempo.

—Lo siento—, agregó la coneja, finalmente mirando hacia el suelo, suspirando antes de admitir sus problemas delante de lo que sería su más cercano e íntimo desconocido—, no he sido una muy buena alma gemela, ¿no es así?

—Puede ser, pero nada de esta situación podría catalogarse como normal, ¿No lo crees?

Judy asintió, sus ojos aún bajos, incapaz de creer lo calmo y controlado que el macho parecía estar ante todo esto.

— ¿Cómo lo logras? ¿Cómo logras mantenerte calmo ante esta situación?— alzando su vista, no pudo evitar observar fijamente al sujeto, quizás era hora de afrontarlo, quizás era hora de airear lo que existía entre ellos, por más artificial que fuese—, Por alguna razón, decidiste mantener el enlace, sabes muy bien que estoy aterrorizada de ti por más motivos que mera especie. Has visto mi pasado, incluso si no puedes recordarlo conscientemente, tu magia sí lo recuerda, ¿Estoy modificando tu conducta tal como haces con la mía? Deberías estar enojado, mis motivaciones para conservar el enlace distan de ser benéficas para ti. Quito más de lo que aporto, y lo único que puedo otorgar a cambio es mi cuerpo, y ambos sabemos que no estoy dispuesta a entregarme…

Respirando profundo, Judy intentó calmarse, necesitaba controlarse. Enojarse con el zorro no traería nada bueno, y sólo procuraría que la magia del enlace de almas modifique aún más sus personalidades para evitar semejante problema.

—Si te soy sincero… no tengo una respuesta que pueda satisfacerte—, continuó el vulpino, esta vez mirando en dirección de la ventana, su palma alzándose y con un suave vaivén, procedió a cambiar la imagen del valle en algo más citadino, algo que Judy rápidamente reconoció como la capital—. La realidad es que siempre he sido así, incluso cuando intento negarlo, ocultarlo, modificarlo de ser posible, algo en mí siempre ha querido ayudar a otros…

Sus palabras no hacían más que incitar a la coneja, memorias de pronto emergiendo de entre la niebla… Una madre amorosa y un padre atento, la típica escena de una familia que parecía tenerlo todo a pesar de las carencias monetarias, rápidamente consumida por recuerdos más abruptos, urgencia permeando cada instante, la sensación de soledad y perdida casi consumiéndola por completo, y todo esto disparado ante un simple vistazo de las calles en la capital.

Volteando en su dirección, el zorro parecía sorprendido del evento. Antes de suspirar y mover su mano nuevamente, cerrando la vista en el acto.

—Creo que comienzo a entender tu desagrado por esta cosa.

Judy asintió, respirando agitadamente tras la experiencia, era obvio que él también había experimentado parte de su pasado, de sus propias memorias. Su colecta persona de pronto luciendo menos perfecta, sus brazos ahora cruzados sobre su pecho de forma defensiva.

—Si fuera un enlace natural, las cosas serían otras… no estaríamos re-escribiendo nuestras personalidades para convertirnos en la pareja perfecta para el otro por medio de la fuerza. Estaríamos aprendiendo el uno del otro como se debe, lentamente y sin forzar nada—, respirando profundo, la coneja logró finalmente recomponerse antes de volver a mirar en dirección del zorro—: Por otro lado, por más pura que sea la existencia de esta magia, bien sabes que también puede emplearse para forzar a ciertas entidades rebeldes a adoptar una ideología menos… agravante para la comunidad, o en mi caso, un dúo.

—Sólo se debe emparejar a dicha entidad con un número determinado de almas para lograr disipar su antigua personalidad—, culminó el zorro, antes de mirar hacia la pared, obviamente pensativo de lo que había sucedido—: Tu familia es una desgracia, ¿lo sabías?

Judy deseaba enojarse por ese comentario, pero tras lo vivido hasta ahora, ¿Cómo hacerlo?

— ¿Qué fue lo que viviste?

—El altar de Selena…—, respondió Nick, manos descendiendo a los costados de su torso, rápidamente introduciéndolas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, un vano intento por ocultar el temblor que aún existía en ellas—. ¿Era realmente necesario?

Judy cerró los ojos, su iniciación no es algo de lo que gustaba dialogar, mucho menos recordar, por lo que simplemente asintió, antes de comentar en voz baja.

—La sangre de la primera menarquia en conjunto con la ruptura del himen son empleadas para preservar las barreras que envuelven la comarca. Antiguamente se necesitaban sacrificios para conservarla, la elección de un lagomorfo virgen para ser sacrificado en el altar era uno de los honores más altos en la comarca, pero conforme nuestra población aumentó, el tantra ofreció una solución menos violenta… para las hembras.

Por más de un par de minutos la coneja se preguntó si debía proseguir, la memoria del evento ahora fresca en su mente, antes de decidir a dejarlo para otra ocasión, no estaba del todo lista o dispuesta a dialogar de lo que sucedió ese día, ni de lo que perdió.

Por suerte, Nick parecía más que dispuesto a dejar el tema a un lado, no obstante, Judy también necesitaba respuestas.

—Es obvio que lo que sea que el enlace desea que conversemos es demasiado fuerte para dialogar en estos instantes, pero ninguno de los dos confía o conoce al otro para develar nuestros más profundos secretos de forma voluntaria, así que… ¿Quizás conversar de algo más aminorará la magia?

Nick asintió, antes de sacar las manos de sus bolsillos, en sus dedos sosteniendo algunos objetos de metal, uno de ellos claramente un anillo.

—No vas a proponerme matrimonio, ¿cierto?

—En lo absoluto, además, ya nos une algo mucho más profundo que un mero contrato escrito que marca nuestro estatus marital a la sociedad, ¿no lo crees?—, respondió el vulpino, antes de señalarle que alzara uno de sus brazos—. Estás avanzando en las artes más rápido de lo que esperaba, pero es obvio por más prodigioso que sea tu avance, no será suficiente para que sobrevivas al mundo fuera de la biósfera.

Guardando silencio, Judy entonces procedió a observar al zorro colocarle no sólo un anillo, sino también muñequeras de un frío metal, finamente detalladas con lo que parecían ser runas en su superficie, todas ellas apuntando hacia lo que parecía ser un horrible pedazo de granito en medio de la estructura.

— ¿Para qué sirven?

—Aumentan tus habilidades naturales más allá de lo posible. ¿Ves esta piedra? Es granito, conserva la magia de forma excelente, y es fácil de reemplazar… mucho más que los brazaletes en sí, el metal es mucho más costoso y difícil de manipular, su nombre es mithril…

El aspirar violento por parte de la coneja fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba para comprender lo que estaba ahora fijo en sus extremidades.

Mithril era uno de los metales mágicos más costosos que pudiesen existir, la cantidad aquí presente podría procurar semejante cantidad de dinero en el mercado como para alimentar a la comarca por cinco años.

— ¿Cómo demonios…?

—Su costo se debe a que es un metal que sólo puede encontrarse naturalmente fuera de la biósfera, prolifera en las áreas donde el Ether abunda… por ello su capacidad tan elevada de conducción, al igual que su calidad… en la biosfera es imposible que se forme de manera natural, por lo que su presencia es extremadamente valorada… No obstante, lo menos importante aquí es el invaluable metal del que están compuestos tus brazaletes, aquí lo que más te interesa son las habilidades que estas cosas te otorgarán para sobrevivir.

Dicho esto, el zorro entonces procedió a dar dos pasos atrás, antes de activar su guantelete nuevamente, la coneja inmediatamente reconociendo entonces que el metal del mismo no era más que mithril.

—Tienes un límite natural ante cuanto podrás absorber de mí antes de que tu magia simplemente decida poner un fin al asunto, en especial porque ambos nos rehusamos a consagrar la unión de forma física. A este ritmo, te tomará como mínimo cinco años dominar mis artes, pero no tenemos tal tiempo, no con la expedición que se aproxima, así que haremos trampa.

Caminando rumbo a uno de los engranajes en la pared, el zorro rápidamente procedió a abrir lo que sería un gimnasio en el que pudieran practicar, el color delatando que había empleado Od, más que Maná para abrir la puerta.

— ¿Hay alguna razón por la que prefieran abrir los gimnasios con Od en vez de maná?

—Varias, en primer lugar. Supervivencia… Agatha me comentó de tu pequeño truquito con tu especialización, ¿Cierto? Absorción… Dime, ¿qué crees que hubiese ocurrido si hubieses absorbido el maná de una habitación que necesita dicha energía para mantenerse funcionando?

Ponderando lo dicho, Judy suspiró antes de cerrar los ojos y admitir su error.

—Habría colapsado con nosotros dentro… y asumo por las constantes advertencias de Agatha, que el resultado es una muerte agonizante pero rápida.

—Puré es una palabra apropiada para explicar lo que te sucedería. Así que, al emplear Od para practicar tus habilidades con maná es imperativo. Sería imposible que agotases el Od de la habitación empleando maná.

— ¿Y si quiero usar Od?

—Lamento decirte que no podrás aprender a usar Od en el tiempo que te queda, incluso con el enlace de almas, tu Od tiene años siendo malgastado… por lo que lo más probable es que te sea imposible emplearlo de forma consciente... re-entrenar tu Od para que haga algo más que reforzar tus músculos y regeneración te tomará décadas de prueba y error. Por lo que tus habilidades deberán estar enfocadas en tu especialización y en el maná, por supuesto.

Dicho esto, el guantelete comenzó a brillar al obviamente substraer maná de la atmósfera, claramente una muestra de que el zorro estaba asimilando tanto como ella.

—Es curioso, ¿Sabes? Tengo mucha más experiencia en las artes que tú, más sin embargo… tu alma es lo suficientemente obstinada para renegar el ser re-escrita por completo, incluso me ha otorgado parte de tu especialidad.

— ¿Y eso debería alegrarme, por?

Sin decir mucho, el zorro entonces procedió a apuntar su palma en dirección a los maniquíes de la sala, una esfera de energía acumulándose en la misma antes de salir disparada.

—Porque a pesar de que estás perdiendo eficiencia en tu especialidad gracias al enlace, aún existe un remanente que podrás reforzar y mantener con práctica, ahora, esta habilidad tuya se presta para substraer maná del ambiente, que se acumula en las runas y luego se disemina o en mi caso, dispara por medio de la palma en una esfera de energía.

Asintiendo, Judy entonces procedió a intentar acumular la energía como acostumbraba, rápidamente descubriendo que tanto se había degradado su habilidad, tomándole más de ocho minutos lograr lo que usualmente no le tomaba más que segundos.

—Y allí se presenta el problema número uno, tendrás que luchar contra corriente para evitar que el enlace elimine por completo tu propia habilidad, por lo que supongo tendré que practicar lo suficiente como para que esté satisfecho de que ambos necesitamos dicha habilidad, cuando sólo tú necesitas de ella—, dicho eso, el zorro entonces dejó de acumular energía, para entonces respirar profundamente, antes de que varias piezas de granito distribuidas alrededor de su cuerpo comenzaran a brillar, rápidamente engullendo su cuerpo con metal, la imagen de un zorro completamente cubierto de pies a cabeza en mithril quemándose en las pupilas de la coneja, en especial la velocidad y flexibilidad con la que el vulpino entonces procedió a correr en dirección de los maniquíes, procediendo a cortar, destazar y desgarrar los aditamentos con practicada habilidad, delatando cuan letal era el mamífero con el que se había enlazado.

Un gran salto rápidamente ubicó al zorro a su lado, una respiración agitada demarcando que a pesar de su poder, su estamina obviamente dejaba mucho que desear.

—No tienes mucha resistencia, ¿eh?

—La lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no es lo mío, Pelusa—, explicó el zorro, antes de que el brillo en las piedras de granito se retirase y substrajera la armadura en todos lados exceptuando su guantelete que aún se mantenía funcional—, en el mundo exterior, luchar cuerpo a cuerpo es tu última alternativa cuando eres pequeño, por lo que…

Moviendo su brazo, el zorro procedió a extender los dedos de su guantelete hasta el punto en que un látigo de acero se había formado ante la incredulidad de la coneja, que rápidamente comprendió lo que el vulpino estaba por realizar, cuando con cuidados movimientos de su brazo procedió a golpear y cortar lo que restaba de los maniquíes, la extensión del látigo respondiendo a cada movimiento del zorro como si fuese otro apéndice del mismo.

Retractando su arma, Nick miró en dirección de la coneja, una sonrisa autosuficiente y engreída en su rostro, una que la coneja deseaba borrar más que nada, pero sus palabras se quedaron en su garganta cuando el vulpino procedió a mover su mano detrás de su espalda, sacando algo de la parte posterior de su cinto, un pequeño tubo para ser exacto, que con una breve aplicación de maná, el zorro procedió a transformar en un arco, dejando en claro cuan armado y preparado se encontraba el macho.

—Segunda lección coneja; eres débil, el eslabón más frágil del grupo, las bestias que están allí afuera lo percibirán, e irán a por ti sin descanso. Por lo que necesitas enfocarte en tres áreas si quieres sobrevivir… Los disparos de maná de tu palma tienden a aturdir más que nada, sólo suelen ser letales cuando están entremezclados con Od, pero ya dejé por entendido que la posibilidad de que logres re-entrenar tu Od en el poco tiempo con el que contamos, es nula—, agregó Nick, que con un movimiento de su mano, procedió entonces a reconstruir y reparar el daño que había causado, el color de la energía revelando que era Od.

—Personalmente, empleo tal habilidad para disuadir o distraer, luego huir…

— ¡No soy una cobarde!

—Tercera lección coneja, eres débil, la menos entrenada y preparada del gremio. Huir será tu primera, segunda y tercera opción, nuestro trabajo es reconocimiento y estudio, luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra las bestias no es nuestro objetivo, intentamos evadirlo lo más posible. Huir es y será tu mejor estrategia, las criaturas allí afuera tienden a rendirse rápidamente si su presa demuestra ser demasiado trabajo del que amerita, en especial los reptiles. No obstante, por más peligrosos que sean los lagartos, de quienes debes temer son de las aves, y en tu caso, los insectos.

Eso por otro lado, captó la atención de Judy, que intentaba no patearle el trasero al claramente peligroso macho.

— ¿Insectos? ¿En serio?

—Oh, no los que conoces, las diminutas criaturas que habitan en la biosfera son insignificantes comparados a los gigantes que viven allí afuera. Rápidos, eficientes y durables… si vez un insecto, lo mejor es huir… tienden a ser algo sensibles al fuego, y el ataque luminiscente tiende a ser más que suficiente para mantenerlos alejados. Pero si logran rodearte y dejarte sin salida, tendrás que pelear contra una criatura acorazada de pies a cabeza que no tiene otra intención más que devorarte.

Suspirando, la coneja asintió nuevamente, antes de hacer una última pregunta.

— ¿Qué hay con las aves?—, eso inmediatamente captó provocó una reacción en el mamífero. Sus ojos dilatándose de inmediato, su sonrisa engreída desapareciendo en el acto, a la vez que su mano se alzaba para acariciar nuevamente su pecho.

—Si un ave aparece, ruega que no seas el pobre diablo al que atrapó. ¿Con tu tamaño? Solo bastará una arremetida para que todo acabe…— dicho esto, justo como Agatha, el zorro chasqueó sus dedos, su camisa partiendo de su cuerpo tal cual líquido, dejando atrás a un descamisado vulpino cuyo pecho estaba mancillado por enormes cicatrices de lo que claramente parecían marcas de garras por todo su pecho—, no sé cómo sobreviví mi primer encuentro, pero te puedo garantizar que pocos cuentan con mi suerte. Las aves, en especial las águilas son nuestra peor pesadilla allí afuera… Lo suficientemente grandes como para arrastrar a un buey sin mucho esfuerzo…— un nuevo chasquido de sus dedos procuró que sus liquidificadas ropas se movieran alrededor de su cuerpo antes de regresar a la normalidad, cubriéndole nuevamente—, escucha Pelusa, puedo sentir tus emociones a través del lazo, no te gusta que te diga débil, pero es la cruda realidad… eres débil entre mamíferos, ¿Realmente crees que tendrás oportunidad alguna en tu actual condición? Entrenarás tu habilidad para disparar la esfera de maná hasta que sea natural para ti disparar una tras otra… luego aprenderás a esquivar y a moverte rápido, la idea de que aprenderás a luchar en cuestión de meses es ridícula, incluso con la ventaja del lazo. ¿Quieres sobrevivir? Enfócate en la evasión y el camuflaje… Mientras tanto, yo trataré de construir más cachivaches mágicos que se aseguren de que no te maten de un solo golpe.

Dicho eso, Nick procedió a salir del gimnasio, dejando a Judy con un amargo sabor de boca tras de sí.

La verdad jamás había sido más amarga.


	6. Anpassung

Con motivación nacida del desespero, la coneja evadió la cuchilla al inclinarse hacia adelante abruptamente, la ventisca que acariciaba su empapada nuca denotando que apenas había podido evadir el golpe por parte de su oponente, de inmediato y aprovechando el impulso con el que se había movido, se abalanzo hacia el frente, rodando lejos de su atacante en un fútil intento por tomar un respiro, que por el sonido de madera colisionando contra roca le indicaba que había evitado ser aplastada por apenas un par de segundos.

Tras rodar un par de veces, se incorporó sobre sus patas, asegurándose de aprovechar la fuerza de sus músculos para una buena zancada lejos del golem, sus ojos enseguida fijándose en el artefacto con el cual había estado intentando aprender combate desde la debacle con Nick.

Buscó a su alrededor, intentando conseguir la daga que había soltado hacía mucho gracias a su inexperiencia, sus ojos de inmediato fijándose en el arma que yacía inerte apenas unos veinte metros de ella, sus piernas rápidamente moviéndose en dirección de la misma en un vano intento por hacerse de la misma y armarse con tal de tener siquiera la posibilidad de ocasionar daño alguno al armatoste ambulante.

Pero rápidamente por la comisura de los ojos pudo ver que la criatura se había percatado de sus intenciones, moviéndose de manera que si Judy continuase su camino, sería embestida de lleno, noqueándola en el acto y finalizando la sesión.

Cambiar abruptamente de dirección era, para su suerte, una de las pocas habilidades remanentes que habían permanecido en los lagomorfos, por lo que pudo moverse rápidamente en otra dirección sin perder impulso, zigzagueando por todo el gimnasio y provocando que el armatoste claramente más pesado y menos habilidoso perdiese el control de su avance, tropezando aparatosamente y rodando varios metros hasta chocar contra la pared, lo que le entregaba a Judy una oportunidad única de por fin poder acertar un golpe definitivo a la construcción, rápidamente corriendo hasta donde permanecía la daga, tomándola entre sus manos y corriendo velozmente en dirección del golem que lentamente intentaba reincorporarse, su velocidad aumentando todo lo posible hasta que su momento llegó al máximo, la cuchilla penetrando con extrema facilidad la cabeza de la construcción hasta que el mango tocó la superficie de su estructura, el peso de su cuerpo otorgando aún más fuerza al impacto, empujando al golem contra la pared tras el golpe.

Judy simplemente permaneció allí, encima de la construcción, un largo gruñido emergiendo de sus labios ante cuan adolorido se encontraba su cuerpo tras su victoria, su anatomía claramente magullada más allá de lo que jamás había ejercitado con tal de sobrevivir, una sonrisa ligeramente dibujándose en su rostro ante su logro, en especial por que ella, una coneja sin entrenamiento alguno había conseguido derribar una enorme construcción del tamaño de un rinoceronte.

Ciertamente, no era una victoria menor para ella, pero a pesar de la euforia que sentía, comprendía en el instante que su logro carecía de mérito alguno ante un pequeño pero para nada insignificante detalle.

Estaba tan agotada que realmente no podía moverse, sus piernas temblaban y se movían espasmódicamente, claramente ejercitadas más allá de lo que su cuerpo acostumbraba, su pecho se alzaba estrepitosamente al compás de su agónico aliento, claramente denotando que si bien había logrado ganar el encuentro, la cruda realidad es que había perdido la guerra al haber agotado todas sus fuerzas en un solo contrincante.

Era injusto, era cruel, pero al final tenía que admitir la realidad.

Era débil, y nada de lo que pudiese hacer en el poco tiempo que le quedaba podía corregir ese hecho, las palabras de Nick que en su momento parecían tan insidiosas, ahora parecían tener un significado completamente distinto. Si quería sobrevivir a lo que venía, debía concentrarse en huir, o para ser más preciso, evadir, algo que esta victoria, la primera entre decenas de derrotas, había más que dejado en claro era que a pesar de su falta de experiencia, una de las pocas habilidades que podía explotar a gusto gracias a su especie era la evasión a gran velocidad.

Apoyando su cabeza en lo que vendría siendo los hombros del golem, Judy simplemente yació allí, gruñendo y refunfuñando que las cosas de nuevo no habían salido como lo deseaba y que la realidad distaba de lo que soñó.

—Estúpido zorro con su lógica, estúpido lazo…

Era una lección amarga de tragar, pero si realmente quería sobrevivir a lo que obviamente estaba por venir, necesitaba ayuda, y su orgullo no podía seguir impidiendo que la pidiese.

 _¿Nick?_

 _¿Zanahorias? ¿Se acabó tu rabieta?_

Suspirando, la coneja no pudo más que respirar profundamente dejando ir el enlace con tal de recuperar su compostura, no podía seguir perdiendo la paciencia sólo porque el zorro decidiera restregarle su estupidez y necedad en su rostro, por lo que tras conseguir calmarse lo suficiente, volvió a centrarse en el lazo con tal de dialogar de nuevo con el vulpino.

 _Sí, Nick… se acabó… pero necesito ayuda._

 _Ay… ahora que abres el lazo, puedo sentirlo Pelusa, estaré allí en un par de minutos, no te muevas…_

Y sin decir no más, el enlace se cerró desde el lado del vulpino, dejando a Judy de nuevo sola con sus pensamientos y su agotado cuerpo, su mente rápidamente comenzando a divagar sobre lo que había estado aconteciendo en los últimos días desde que tercamente decidió que podría aprender a luchar y ser buena en ello en cuestión de meses.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse logró que alzara sus orejas, rápidamente notando el clic-clac de las garras del zorro sobre el suelo de piedra, la cacofonía aparentemente caminando alrededor del gimnasio antes de acercarse a ella con un silbido de sorpresa.

—Vaya, tengo que admitir que eres obstinada Pelusa, ¿Lograste vencer a un golem de ese tamaño sin entrenamiento alguno? Puedes considerarme impresionado…

Judy deseaba responder, pero encontró que a diferencia del enlace, en la vida real su cuerpo estaba demasiado preocupado inhalando oxígeno como para poder responder apropiadamente, su jadeo apenas interrumpido por un par de quejidos antes de regresar a su desesperado inhalar, un estado que movilizó al zorro al punto en que las fuertes manos del macho de pronto se posaron sobre su columna, disparando una sensación de hormigueo en su cuerpo, indicando que estaba empleando magia en ella.

 _¿Qué haces?_

—Créelo o no, estoy curándote Zanahorias… estás hiperventilada, tu cuerpo está al borde del desmayo si te soy sincero, podrías sufrir un colapso cardíaco de haber continuado.

La coneja sólo se dedicó a fruncir el ceño y respirar profusamente, deseaba corregirle ante tal estatuto, los conejos no eran tan débiles como para caer fulminados ante semejante actividad física, al menos aquellos de hoy en día que habían evolucionado de sus distantes antepasados, pero la realidad era que ella misma podía sentir que había castigado su cuerpo más allá de los límites actuales, sus músculos y huesos aparentemente al borde de un colapso total ahora que la magia del vulpino procedía a reparar todo el daño que había causado.

 _¿Estoy tan mal?_

—Un poco, sí… la falta de práctica ha ocasionado que tu magia se dedique a sanar tus músculos y huesos aumentando la regeneración de tejidos y la producción de glóbulos rojos debido a la gran cantidad de oxigeno que necesitabas, lo que ocasionó un ligero daño en tus riñones, al igual que en tus músculos y otras partes de tu cuerpo—, agregó el zorro, que tras unos minutos de suministrar ayuda, procedió entonces a poner una mano sobre su cintura y luego la otra su cabeza para poder levantar a la coneja del derribado armatoste—: La sobredosis de ejercicio es también nociva para el cuerpo, Orejotas, en especial cuando tu magia decide consumir tus pocas reservas para seguir sustentando un organismo híper-acelerado, si hubieras continuado por unos quince minutos más, habrías empezado a consumir tus músculos para proseguir moviéndote, procurando entonces una dolorosa desgarradura.

Judy no dijo nada, demasiado concentrada en lo bien que se sentía estar sobre el cálido hombro del vulpino, su aroma pungente en días pasados, de pronto sintiéndose atractivo, incluso deseable y reconfortante ahora que todas sus defensas estaban bajas.

—Prepararé un baño caliente, Zanahorias. Pero sospecho que en tu condición serás incapaz de mantenerte por encima del agua, ¿Quieres que llame a Agatha para que te ayude en el baño?

 _Ya has visto cada centímetro de mí en lo que a mi cuerpo se refiere, ¿Por qué tan tímido de pronto?_

—Más que timidez, es respeto. Asumí que te sentirías más cómoda ante otra hembra, que ante un macho…

Y en concepto, el vulpino no estaba del todo equivocado, realmente se sentiría mucho más cómoda si quien estuviese ofreciéndole apoyo fuese una fémina si no tuviese otra opción, pero venía de una sociedad donde incluso las hembras podían abusar de tu confianza y cuerpo, por lo que en el fondo preferiría poder lidiar con el baño ella misma, además, si era sincera consigo misma, Agatha encrespaba sus nervios mucho más de lo que el vulpino podía lograrlo de a momento.

 _No lo tomes a mal… pero creo que Agatha no está muy bien de la cabeza._

—Ja, ni me lo digas… No llegas a manipular las artes más avanzadas en nuestro trabajo sin perder un poco de tu cordura en el proceso, Zanahorias. Bien lo leíste en su diario, manipular el Ether exige un precio que puede exigirte más que sólo energía y tiempo perdido, es una batalla constante por superioridad tanto mental como espiritual, tal estruja tiende a debilitar ciertas áreas en tu cabeza tras emplear dichas habilidades, en un par de meses estará como nueva. Por ahora, lo mejor es mantenerse a raya y darle su espacio, es una de las muchas razones por las cuales no hemos comenzado a movilizarnos al mundo exterior a pesar de la presión para lo contrario.

Tras escuchar eso, Judy no pudo más que asentir, la última plática que obtuvo con la liebre había dejado en claro que no estaba del todo bien de la cabeza, los abruptos cambios de ánimo en conjunto con los arrebatos de ira que aparecían y se esfumaban en cuestión de segundos le habían dejado una imagen de la hembra que no permanecía positiva por más que lo intentase. No obstante, por más que le aterrara la inestabilidad de su compatriota lago, el que ahora se encontrasen en el pasillo esperando a que el baño se materializara ante ellos procuró una nueva preocupación en la coneja.

 _¿Sólo será un baño, cierto?_

—Te prometo que será sólo un baño, Judy.

Judy no comentó nada más al respecto, sorprendida de que el zorro emplease su nombre, dándole un extraño sentido de alivio en el proceso. No es que fuese un miedo infundado, en especial con su pasado y la sociedad de la que provino, donde cada acción por más inocente que parezca podía resultar en algo sexual que a veces omitía todo sentido de propiedad posible.

Era obvio que los constantes sueños que ambos compartían habían dejado una marca en ellos que no podían evitar notar, en cuestión de semanas, casi un mísero par de meses el zorro se había convertido en alguien en quien ella podía confiar implícitamente, muchos de los efímeros sueños que habían compartido cimentando en su psiquis que el zorro a pesar de su sardónica boca y engreída personalidad, se ocultaba un ser cálido y de hecho bastante preocupado por el bienestar de otros.

La coneja tampoco estaba segura de cuanto había vislumbrado el zorro de su pasado, pero la forma en que rápidamente procedió a reconfortarla de que sus miedos estaban infundados dejaba en claro de que quizás había visto más allá de lo que ella consideraba justo.

— ¿Crees que puedas desvestirte sola?

 _No, no lo creo… ¿Tengo que estar completamente desnuda?_

—No, en lo absoluto, pensaba dejarte en ropa interior de todas formas.

Judy asintió, no era de los mamíferos que contaba con pechos demasiado grandes como ciertos bovinos y rumiantes, y tampoco contaba con un tabú o aversión a que sus pezones sean vistos, por lo que podía estar al menos tranquila en que con que sus bragas se mantuviesen firmes en ella, de que nada pasaría más allá de lo platónico en esta ducha.

 _¿Has hecho esto antes?_

—Una o dos veces, aunque si te soy sincero, la mayoría de las veces termino siendo yo quien necesita la ayuda.

No mediaron más palabras, no cuando Judy sintió que estaba siendo depositada sobre una de las muchas superficies de granito, sus ropas rápidamente siendo movidas de su cuerpo con un mero chasquido de dedos, dejándola casi expuesta ante el vulpino, que de inmediato procedió a invertir su atención en la bañera, sus manos moviéndose a la vez que la misma estaba siendo rellenada no sólo con agua, sino con sales minerales y aromáticas que eran fácilmente perceptibles.

 _Sales aromáticas, ¿en serio?_

—Hey, si vamos a estar sumergidos en agua por más de media hora, lo mejor será que lo disfrutemos, ¿no es así? Además, sabes que el olor a pelo mojado no es el más agradable posible.

Asintiendo, la coneja no podía protestar más allá de ello, observando al zorro desvestirse con un leve chasquido, sus cejas alzándose al ver que a diferencia de ella, él se había despojado de todas sus prendas, sus manos de inmediato acudiendo entonces a la cintura y cuello de la coneja, haciéndose cargo de que su cabeza no cargase con su peso.

 _Esto es un poco humillante._

— ¿Es esto humillante? Sí, definitivamente lo es, asumo que nadie te había tratado como a una cría en mucho tiempo, ¿no?

La carcajada que emergió de la garganta de la coneja carecía de delicadeza o femineidad, sus ojos girando ligeramente, antes de que un suspiro de satisfacción y gozo reemplazara toda algarabía.

 _Te sorprendería lo común que es que algunos machos y hembras traten a sus amigos o prospectivas parejas como crías, Nick. El esnobismo es un elemento muy abundante en la comarca…_ —, suspirando, la coneja permitió que el zorro la colocase a su lado, claramente al tanto de cada movimiento que realizara en el agua, que comenzaba a tornarse más profunda de lo requerido o recomendado para un conejo, su mente centrándose momentáneamente en ese detalle, interrumpiendo brevemente la transmisión de sus pensamientos antes de renovar la charla—: _Hay clanes que se creen superiores por el color único de su pelaje, y su color único, carente de desperfectos u otra pigmentación, otros que se enorgullecen sobre cuán esponjosas son sus colas, su altura, cuantos colores poseen, cuantas crías procuran… dime un estereotipo sobre conejos y te diré que mi comarca los tenía y en grandes cantidades, mi familia se regodeaba de nuestra potencia mágica y reproductora, por lo que podrás imaginar que por mi renuencia a seguir algunas de sus tradiciones terminaban conmigo siendo la receptora de discordia y desdén por parte de familiares tanto cercanos como lejanos._

Nick asintió al escuchar eso, su mano finalmente abandonando la espalda de la coneja en el momento en que la bañera finalmente se llenó a la altura deseada, un chasquido de dedos procurando una cómoda silla detrás de Judy, que evitaba que la chica se sumergiera por completo.

—Sorprendentemente común, diría yo… lo mismo sucede con muchas otras especies, los demás te tratan como si fueses un simple ignorante que desconoce la verdad del mundo y cómo operan las cosas, cada especie piensa que es el rey en la cima, y los demás detrás de ellos... Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Judy simplemente suspiró, sus músculos sintiéndose muchísimo mejor bajo las cálidas aguas de la bañera y sus sorprendentemente invasivos pero increíbles chorros de agua.

 _¿Eres tú el que está masajeándome con el agua, Nick?_

—No, Zanahorias, me temo que esa es una de las muchas tareas programadas en el marco de la bañera… en especial cuando ésta configuración en específico es elegida. El masaje hará que tus músculos liberen el ácido láctico que se ha acumulado, fomentando una regeneración más rápida de los mismos, los minerales disminuyen el dolor al penetrar tu cuerpo por medio de la epidermis, actuando sobre los músculos a su vez que rellenan ligeramente tus agotadas reservas, dándole un necesario respiro a tu organismo.

La coneja no dijo nada más, a estas alturas no sentía que tenía que decir más, no cuando sabía que habían una conversación entre ellos que era obvio que ninguno de los dos estaba del todo dispuesto a tocar en el momento, no obstante, ella comprendía muy en el fondo que no podía seguir posponiendo esta conversación, no cuando sus oportunidades se agotaban y era obvio que su obstinación había consumido preciado tiempo que ya no le quedaba para prepararse para la misión venidera.

 _Nick…_

Por la comisura de sus ojos, pudo ver que el zorro movió una de sus orejas en su dirección a pesar de que permanecía de a momento, con los parpados cerrados en aparente confort.

 _Nick, ¿Qué es lo que has visto? ¿Puedes recordarlo?_

No necesitó de mucho para notar que la charla había puesto tenso al sujeto, sus dos orejas descendiendo en clara frustración, su ceño fruncido ligeramente antes de que un suspiro resignado finalmente emergiese de su hocico.

—No puedo decir que ha sido una experiencia agradable, las memorias son efímeras, pero potentes… despierto con esta sensación de que he sido traicionado, usado por aquellos en quienes confié profundamente—, Judy escuchó cada palabra, sus ojos cerrándose al escuchar lo que salía de la boca del vulpino, un conocido dolor del pasado mostrando su cabeza ahora que era el tema de conversación—: Pero el sueño más común, la imagen que realmente se quedó impregnada en mi mente es Emmet, y el altar de Selena…

 _Detente, para, por favor._

Respirando agitada, Judy intentó calmarse con poco resultado… su nariz temblando profusamente ahora que lidiaba con uno de los más oscuros secretos de su pasado.

—No hablaré de lo que vi, pero, reitero que tu familia es una desgracia.

—Era necesario—, la voz de Judy emergió finalmente de su garganta, carrasposa y débil, incluso temblorosa, su ceño fruncido en agonía ante las imágenes que asaltaban su cabeza—: La barrera que protegía la comarca sólo puede renovarse con magia de gran poder y pureza… La sangre es un elemento poderoso, el corazón que la bombea es incluso más potente…

El recuerdo de una mano sujeta a la suya súbitamente asaltó su memoria, acallando su explicación, traumas que pensó había superado hacía mucho resurgiendo de pronto ahora que todas sus defensas mágicas estaban destrozadas por el vínculo mágico, su respiración se agitó nuevamente, estando de nuevo al borde de la hiperventilación, Judy pudo sentir cómo Nick la tomaba en sus brazos y depositaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, acariciando su espalda con largos movimientos de su palma.

—Shh, shh, no es necesario que me expliques qué es lo que vi, o su función…—, su mano se posó sobre su columna, de nuevo masajeando su columna con grandes porciones de magia que parecían calmar su cuerpo en gran medida—. Concéntrate en mi voz, ignora las imágenes, deja atrás esos recuerdos, concéntrate únicamente en mi voz…

Era vergonzoso, pero Judy no hizo más que aferrarse a este desconocido como si su vida dependiera de ello, su nariz penetrando profundamente entre su pelaje, olfateando su aroma hasta que no podía pensar en nada más que en el zorro que la sujetaba en sus brazos, los recuerdos rápidamente esfumándose, el grito agónico y las plegarias por ayuda desapareciendo por completo, reemplazados por la voz del vulpino.

Judy no supo por cuanto tiempo permaneció allí, en los brazos de Nick. Pero no podía ignorar que era reconfortante, quizás mucho más de lo que había sentido en años.

—Lo siento, soy un desastre—, admitió la coneja, su rostro apoyado de medio lado en los enormes hombros de Nick, sus ojos mirando en dirección de la puerta, casi esperando que Agatha la abriese de pronto con tal de irrumpir el momento.

—Cualquiera con ese pasado lo estaría, Judy… No es tu culpa que entres en pánico luego de algo tan horrible—, respondió el vulpino, su mano aun acariciando su espalda en lo que parecía ser también un gesto relajante para el sujeto—. Mis recuerdos más nítidos han sido suficientes para comprender que el evento cambió tu vida en una forma brutal y drástica… Quien eres hoy en día nació en ese momento.

—Todo en aras del bien mayor… mi mente, corazón y alma, todos completamente fracturados por aquellos en quienes más confié, que como buitres esperaron a que bajase mis defensas para tomar lo que necesitaban de mí, destripando lo que quedaba de mi inocencia para luego reconstruirme a su antojo e ideales, no que funcionara…

Nick carcajeó, era obvio que Judy era un digno proponente de la terquedad y determinación, luchando contra un sistema completamente opresivo incluso cuando ella misma distaba de ser la epítome de la salud mental.

—En comparación, mi pasado es intranscendente.

—Oh, estamos verbosos, ¿no es así? Y, ¿te soy sincera? Tampoco puedo decir que hayas tenido la mejor de las infancias, mis recuerdos de tus memorias siempre están fijos en huir, escapar de aquellos que me persiguen… jamás pensé que un depredador comprendería lo que es ser una presa hasta que comencé a soñar con tu pasado, Nick.

Guardaron silencio, ponderando lo dicho por algunos minutos. Era obvio que ambos comprendían al menos superficialmente que no habían tenido la mejor de las vidas y que, a su manera, ambos habían crecido con ideas muy mal fundadas de cómo solían ser otras sociedades.

—Es curioso, en serio. ¿Meses atrás? Habría defendido con mi vida la idea de que los herbívoros eran siempre las víctimas de un sistema que parecía favorecer a las especies carnívoras. Pero, tras leer los diarios y las conjeturas de Agatha, al igual que haber vivido tus recuerdos, ya no estoy del todo segura de en qué creer… Nada parece tener sentido.

—Es por eso que nos aventuramos más allá de la seguridad del domo, Orejotas—, respondió Nick, que finalmente había dejado de acariciar su espalda, su enorme mano simplemente posándose sobre ella, sosteniéndolos juntos en el momento—, para conseguir respuestas a muchas incógnitas que parecen estar empecinadas en no ser descubiertas… Descifrar quien realmente es el líder de la facción dominante, ¿Quién mueve los hilos? Las ovejas acusan a los lobos, los lobos a las ovejas, los ñus a los leones, y viceversa. ¿Cómo es que tantas facciones con opiniones y habilidades diferentes se mantienen conviviendo en relativa armonía? ¿Quién evita que se desate una guerra total que aniquile a ciertas especies como en antaño? ¿Por qué se reemplazó un sistema complejo de magia que rompía las diferencias físicas y de especie, por una versión que no sólo aumenta las disparidades, sino que las convierte en un estigma?

Judy asintió, era comprensible que la búsqueda de tales respuestas fuese una prioridad para muchos mamíferos, Nick y Agatha incluidos, no obstante, había un detalle importante que la coneja realmente necesitaba sacar a relucir.

— ¿No es extraño que la información a todas estas preguntas sólo pueda conseguirse fuera del domo?—, sintiendo que había capturado la atención del zorro, la coneja continuó, su mano reaccionando por si sola al fijarse de inmediato en la cicatriz del mismo, sus dedos subiendo de arriba a abajo, jugando con la descubierta piel en el proceso—. Quiero decir, Agatha pondera en sus diarios que así como existen grupos empecinados en descubrir y desenterrar la verdad, también por lógica, debían existir organizaciones que se esmerasen en que permaneciera oculta, pero, por décadas, los encuentros y luchas contra gremios de este tipo han sido pocas al punto de ser inexistentes… De hecho, la información que ella coloca deja en claro que tales encuentros ocurrieron entre equipos con metas y métodos distintos de cómo conseguir dicha información.

Nick asintió, ponderando lo dicho, no era la primera vez que había tenido semejante discusión sobre tal tema. No obstante, responder se le hacía relativamente difícil cuando sus pensamientos y cuerpo parecían comenzar a centrarse exclusivamente en la mano de la coneja, por lo que rápidamente movió su propia mano con tal de detenerla, sorprendiéndola en el acto.

—No es que no me agrade, pero… como justo acabas de notarlo… no estamos en la mejor de las posiciones para que me acaricies en una zona tan sensible, Zanahorias.

Dicho esto, Judy sólo asintió, orejas caídas y ojos abiertos de par en par ante lo que había sentido hacía pocos segundos presionado contra su posterior. Las manos del zorro rápidamente posándose por debajo de sus hombros y alzándola en dirección opuesta, la bañera de nuevo creando una silla en la cual ella pudiese sentarse a gusto debajo del agua, por primera vez en todo el evento ambos mamíferos mirándose de frente.

—Hm, lo siento…

—Descuida, ambos sabemos que el enlace aprovechará cualquier oportunidad para que consumemos la relación… es parte del proceso, pero por ahora, creo que no estás lista para ello, y, si soy sincero, tampoco sé si yo lo esté, mentalmente hablando al menos.

Aclarando su garganta, el zorro procedió entonces a ignorar lo adorable que la coneja se veía con sus orejas caídas, las manos de la coneja acariciando nerviosamente las mismas en un vano intento por ignorar lo que casi estuvo a punto de ocurrir, al igual que la respuesta natural de sus cuerpos.

—Con respecto a tus preguntas, la verdad es que, McCloud, el tutor de mi maestra estuvo cerca, increíblemente cerca de desenmarañar todo el misterio, pero jamás regresó de su última misión en el exterior… al final, la organización sigue intentando descubrir qué fue lo que el viejo zorro logró encontrar y dónde… pero ha sido un trabajo difícil, incluso letal.

Acariciando la cicatriz en su pecho, el zorro dejó en claro su punto.

—Nadie conocía el mundo exterior como McCloud, con su perdida, el gremio perdió casi medio siglo de experiencia al igual que mucha data. El viejo jamás guardó textos o dejó verdaderos diarios o registros de lo que descubrió, su paranoia siempre llevándose lo mejor del.

Judy observó al vulpino, orejas aún caídas y sujetas entre sus manos, su temblorosa nariz inhalando el aroma en el aire mientras ponderaba lo dicho, el misterio y la aventura de lo que se charlaba difuminando la reacción natural de su cuerpo y el impulso sexual que su magia parecía dispuesta a forzarle a realizar.

—Pensé que si confiaría en alguien, sería en Agatha.

—Oh, el viejo zorro confiaba en mí, eso te lo puedo asegurar, Judith—. Agregó la voz de Agatha, que entró de súbito en la habitación por la puerta que abruptamente se abrió de par en par para dejar entrar a la liebre.

Judy abrió los ojos de par en par, su mirada ahora fija en la portentosa e imponente figura de quien ahora reconocía, era el mayor peligro en este lugar, su boca emergiendo rápidamente para elaborar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, cuando la liebre simplemente procedió a alzar su mano, callándola incluso antes de que iniciara.

—Guárdate tus excusas, Judith—, inició, mirada fría y centrada en ella por un par de segundos, antes de mirar en dirección del zorro, claramente insatisfecha con él—: Pensé que te había dicho muy claramente que la coneja necesitaba con urgencia el asimilar tus habilidades de evasión, Nicholas.

Alzando los hombros, el zorro simplemente posó sus manos sobre los bordes de la bañera, mirando a su maestra con una sonrisa perezosa.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? La chica es obstinada, no puedo enseñarle a quien no quiere escuchar.

— ¡Hey!

—Nicholas, a la novata podrás engañarla, pero yo te he criado casi toda tu vida. ¿Por qué has permitido que esto continúe?—, mirando en dirección de la coneja, Agatha no pudo más que fruncir el ceño antes de acariciar el puente de su hocico—: Judith, sabes bien que tienes un tiempo limitado para aprender ciertas artes, y consumar la relación incrementaría el enlace… pero has decidido denegar y atrasar el coito lo más posible, incluso cuando es obvio que lo deseas tanto como él…

— ¿N-nos estabas espiando?

—Nada ocurre en esta casa sin que yo lo sepa, coneja. Cada paso, cada respiro o acción que realices es registrada en mi libro, ¿Y sabes lo que he estado leyendo en el último mes y medio? A un par de idiotas que han decidido ignorar un paso importante en el enlace de almas… Bah, al diablo con eso, ¿no piensan concluir el ritual? Excelente, es su problema, no el mío… Y bajo circunstancias normales, no sería algo que fuese de mi incumbencia o que se registrase como importante en mi itinerario, son sus vidas las que ponen en riesgo, no la mía. Pero las cosas cambiaron, abruptamente. Levántense, Nick, ayuda a la coneja a salir de la bañera, olviden sus ropas, olviden todo, es hora de que los entrene directamente, el método actual de súbito se ha vuelto anticuado.

Eso inmediatamente llamó la atención tanto de la coneja como el zorro, que por breves segundos se observaron el uno al otro, el vulpino tomando el liderato.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—La misión ha sido reasignada, Jack y Skye saldrán en unas horas al destino asignado… la organización obviamente cree que el área es de vital importancia, y que se encontró una prueba significativa, por lo que a cambio de una vestimenta básica de Mithril para la coneja, nuestro objetivo será cambiado por completo.

Judy inclinó su cabeza, desconociendo quienes eran los recién mencionados, en especial cuando era obvio que traían consigo lo que básicamente serían las prendas mágicas más costosas que jamás haya tenido, pero su confusión se tornó ligeramente en preocupación al escuchar al zorro maldecir en voz baja al escuchar eso.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Jack es un patán, una liebre… su ego es respaldado por su habilidad en el campo. En la organización se le conoce como el lancero escarlata, debido a que tiende a emplear lanzas de mithril para acabar con sus enemigos… solo, es una fuerza a tomar en cuenta, pero con Skye, una forjadora y escriba de renombre, todo indica que el área al que íbamos a escudriñar es de vital importancia para el gremio. Son nuestra competencia directa en muchos sentidos, pero al fin y al cabo, la verdadera experticia del dúo yace en sus anotaciones y hechizos de preservación, su principal tarea es la de preservar la historia y los datos que los demás grupos logran desentrañar, para que los demás grupos hayan cedido la misión, implica que es un área relativamente segura.

—Lo que el zorro no dice directamente es que la misión a pesar de su riesgo, era relativamente fácil al ser un terreno que ya se había explorado con anterioridad, conocemos las tretas y recovecos de esa zona porque nosotros fuimos los que cartografiamos y exploramos el mapa. A lo mucho, el peligro más notable eran los escarabajos rinoceronte y gavilanes. Pero mi retraso motivó a otros a enviar a ese par a hacer nuestro trabajo, lo que nos deja entonces con una asignación mucho más peligrosa de lo pensado en zonas sin explorar. No creas que la prenda será de mucha ayuda, en realidad, tus posibilidades de supervivencia bajaron estrepitosamente, coneja… así que no queda más de otra que emplear ese enlace que convenientemente poseen para modificar tu cuerpo y magia lo más rápido posible… Je, de pronto, su renuencia de copular se volvió una estupidez mayor, ¿No es así?.

Les tomó apenas unos minutos el cambiar de habitación, tanto el zorro como la coneja aún estaban completamente empapados al igual que desnudos en caso del vulpino. La liebre simplemente no les permitió bajo ninguna circunstancia el vestirse en lo que estaba por venir.

Judy, simplemente decidió deshacerse de sus bragas, al sentirse completamente incómoda con la prenda aferrándose a ella y helando aún más su cuerpo.

—Coneja, no creas que no he estado siguiendo tu estúpida rutina con el golem, realmente tengo que admitir que tienes coraje… tristemente, aquellos con coraje son los primeros en morir en el exterior.

La coneja no podía negar eso, no cuando estaba más que al claro que de que si no fuera por las medidas de seguridad del lugar, el armatoste habría acabado con ella en más de una ocasión.

—Mis medidas de seguridad evitaron que fueses aplastada en treinta y dos oportunidades, exprimida en quince, y pisoteada en noventa y cuatro… eventos que debieron en toda ley, ser letales, fueron reducidos a momentos dolorosos, incluso agónicos… esperaba que te rindieras tras ser apaleada por millonésima vez… pero no lo hiciste, y hoy venciste por primera vez al golem, un gran logro… pero hay un inconveniente en dicha victoria.

Para la sorpresa de la coneja, con un mover de su mano, una de las paredes comenzó a proyectar lo que parecían ser ilustraciones muy detalladas de sus movimientos, notas declarando dónde había fallado y qué podría ser mejorado… un despliegue inteligente de magia a pesar de su naturaleza invasiva que denotaba de forma gráfica sus errores, sus ojos observando movimientos que claramente podía recordar haber realizado, su ceño frunciéndose en más de una ocasión cuando logró notar ciertas discrepancias en sus movimientos.

Un giro de cadera en algunos puntos, como si intentase golpear al rinoceronte en el rostro con una cola que no estaba allí, un zarpazo en muchos otros, incluso un par de mordidas. Eran pocos los momentos, pero era más que claro que estaba peleando con una mente y partes que no eran suyas.

—Puedo ver el estilo de Nick por todo tu cuerpo, el enlace está claramente implementando cambios en ti que provienen de mi aprendiz… obviamente, no poseen la misma efectividad.

— ¿Es lo único que me enseña?

—Fíjate bien coneja, estás observando los fallos nada más, también hay éxitos que se acoplaron mucho mejor en todo este proceso, es obvio que no estás diseñada para luchar como un zorro, pero sí puedes correr y esquivar como uno, el camuflarse y huir son habilidades invaluables allí afuera…

—Pero a pesar de esto, ¿Aun así no aprenderé nada en el mes y medio que queda?

—Coneja, es imposible que aprendas años de artes en el tiempo que nos queda, pero puedes construir lo básico, como verás, a diferencia de los ataques centrados en apéndices que no posees, aquellos movimientos que se centran en evasión rápida fueron incorporados exitosamente en tu rutina, tu porcentaje de éxito incrementando tan pronto aprendiste a usar tu velocidad y agilidad a tu favor, los conejos somos usualmente, criaturas rápidas por necesidad, está más que comprobado que nuestros antepasados eran la comida rápida de todas los depredadores allí afuera, por lo que la velocidad y agilidad se volvió uno de nuestros sellos, y si eso fallaba, reproducirnos explosivamente aminoraba la posibilidad de extinción.

Viendo que contaba con la atención de la jovencita, Agatha continuó.

—No obstante, existen muchas otras formas de luchar que no requieren un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, si disparas a la cabeza de tu rival puedes hacer mucho más que aturdir…

Agatha para el horror de Judy, procedió entonces a demostrar cómo la esfera de energía que ella había ignorado cuando el zorro le enfatizó su importancia, procedió a no sólo incapacitar sino claramente a ocasionar daño suficiente en los objetivos para dejar en claro que había mucho más en tan sencilla técnica de lo que había imaginado.

—Pero… esto terminaría siendo letal si lo empleo contra otros mamíferos. ¿No es así?

—Dulzura, lo que te espera allí afuera te destruirá física y emocionalmente, la verdad no sé si sobrevivirás a lo que te espera… pero ten algo muy en cuenta, la duda en el combate real, por mínima que sea, es letal… si no matas, te matarán. No hay diálogo o negociación que valga con quien te considera alimento.

Dicho eso, la liebre observó a Nick, su mirada penetrando dejando en claro que tenía que dejar a un lado su renuencia y tomar una posición más impositiva en su relación con la coneja, algo que Judy notó inmediatamente.

—Si ella muere, es muy probable que mueras con ella, Nick. Es obvio que cualquiera sea la renuencia que existe entre ustedes, deben dejarla a un lado por un bien mayor. Las prendas que he encargado son mínimas… la chica necesita de tu ayuda en más de una forma… hay que diseñar un método por el cual pueda emplear su magia de forma efectiva, su especialización crea una oportunidad única para aquel proyecto que dejaste abandonado hace años…

Mirando en dirección de la coneja, la liebre sonrió, careciendo de amabilidad o candidez alguna.

—Tu vida, ciertamente, me es insignificante, Judith. En este momento no has sido más que una pérdida de recursos y tiempo, no obstante, hice una promesa, y trataré de cumplirla lo mejor que pueda, ¿El tiempo que queda? Lo pasarás aquí, dormirás aquí, no saldrás hasta que esté satisfecha de tu progresión, Nick, esa orden también aplica para ti… ¿No quieren copular? De acuerdo, pero entonces seguirán el proceso más cercano, vivirán juntos, dormirán juntos, comerán juntos, incluso irán al baño juntos… Necesitan desesperadamente que la coneja mejore lo más rápido posible, que sus núcleos mágicos se estabilicen por medio de contacto cercano no sexual, o de lo contrario, terminaré regresando a casa sola. ¿Me he hecho entender?

—Sí, Maestra.

—Sí… Maestra—, respondió Judy, un peso en su estómago denotando que no estaba del todo cómoda con el nuevo arreglo, no cuando los eventos en el baño sirvieron para recordarle que si llegase a descuidarse tan sólo un minuto, terminaría cediendo ante sus impulsos. Y por alguna razón, mirando a los fríos ojos azules de la liebre, algo en ella le decía que la verdadera intención de Agatha era el procurar que tal unión ocurriera.


	7. Die Rüstung

Judy suspiró, lentamente caminando hacia la habitación del zorro, orejas gachas y nariz temblante, ya no podía negarlo más, por más que su orgullo sangrara ante la cruel realidad de que de nuevo alguien imponía su voluntad por sobre la suya, no podía seguir rechazando el copular con el zorro.

En especial cuando finalmente comprendió que gracias a la ley de equivalencia, Nick, quien había vivido una infancia mucho menos tormentosa que la de ella, estaba sufriendo en gran medida gracias a las pesadillas y memorias implantadas cada vez que intentaban conciliar el sueño, era obvio, ahora más que nunca, en especial gracias al tiempo que habían estado compartiendo juntos, Nick no estaba superando tan bien como clamaba la experiencia.

La agonía que comenzó a carcomer sus cuerpos tampoco era una experiencia agradable.

Al principio, las señas eran demasiado difusas para que ella pudiera captarlas, el vulpino era un experto en la manipulación y la falsedad; su postura, la suavidad de su voz y lo inmaculado de su presencia no delataban a primera vista daño alguno, pero en los últimos días en que el tiempo se acababa y los envistes del enlace arreciaban, Judy podía notar que la presencia pulcra del zorro comenzaba a caerse pedazo a pedazo, una cola mal peinada, un botón mal amarrado eran a pesar de su presunta insignificancia, una clara señal de que algo malo ocurría con el zorro, señas de que debía mirar más a fondo, más allá de las máscaras, las vestimentas y la personalidad sardónica y extrovertida.

Nick estaba agonizando, era obvio que el enlace estaba cobrando más de su lado, quizás un subproducto de su enorme presencia mágica.

Era obvio que mientras Judy mejoraba, el zorro desfallecía poco a poco.

Contrario a ellos, Agatha parecía estar recuperándose tras haber empleado el Ether, su personalidad difusa e inestable siendo rápidamente reemplazada por una fría, controladora y casi temía decirlo, incluso perniciosa.

La coneja no era estúpida, estaba al tanto de las discusiones que el par sostenían a puerta cerrada, Nick no podía ocultar nada de ella al momento de soñar, y a veces las discusiones solían filtrarse en el intercambio, intensas y desgarradoras. Era obvio que Agatha había perdido toda empatía por ella en el momento en que decidió mantener secuestrado a su discípulo. La liebre insistía que lo mejor era romper el enlace, liberar a Nick del asunto y dejar que ella pagase las consecuencias de su imprudencia.

Pero, sorpresivamente, y quizás por primera vez en la vida de la coneja. Alguien decidió poner una pata firme en el suelo y decir no. Era increíble, inusitado… Las expresiones en el rostro de Agatha demostraban que Nick jamás se había opuesto a ella en semejante forma, y era obvio que la hembra estaba increíblemente dolida de que el zorro finalmente decidiera ponerse obstinado justo en éste tipo de circunstancia donde era obvio su vida estaba en riesgo gracias a la tozudez de una recién llegada.

Recuerdos y escenas de toda una semana de discusiones y gritos solían pasar por el enlace, rápidamente olvidados en su mayoría al despertar, fragmentos difusos de tales eventos aun permaneciendo en su subconsciente como ecos que se negaban a difuminarse, asentando en Judy un horrible sentimiento de culpa que ya no se podía permitir continuar.

Alzó la mano con tal de tocar la puerta, y no le sorprendió en lo absoluto cuando ésta se abrió de inmediato, un agotado zorro emergiendo del otro lado, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Hey, Pelusa.

—Nick… tenemos que hablar.

La expresión en su rostro denotaba un cierto deje de pánico, ojos abiertos de más, nariz temblorosa y orejas gachas, rasgos más propios de un lagomorfo que de un vulpino, el sentimiento de culpa dentro de Judy de pronto hundiéndose como plomo en su estómago.

—Uh, nada bueno sale cuando una conversación inicia con esas palabras.

Pero a pesar de su reluctancia, el zorro se hizo a un lado y le permitió el paso a sus aposentos, la mesa en la que solían conversar luego de cada entrenamiento en la mañana repleta de lo que parecía ser una pequeña armadura, la sorpresa de su presencia pronto tomando todo pensamiento en Judy de conversar respecto a ellos lejos de su cabeza, sus planes y valor escapándose de súbito.

—N-Nick… ¿e-es esa mí?

— ¿Tu armadura? Sí, lo es…—, respondió pronto el zorro antes de caminar en dirección de la armadura, sus manos rápidamente tomando un cincel y un martillo—: Pronto estará lista, y en vista de que nos adentraremos a un área mucho más peligrosa, me vi obligado a adelantar planes.

Judy no sabía que decir, sus ojos simplemente fijos en el ropaje de metal que quizás podría comprar comida para la comarca por milenios y todavía quizás mucho más. Su corazón de súbito acelerándose ante el hecho de que el zorro había estado forjando y tallando runas para que ella estuviese más segura en la misión venidera, alegría como ninguna otra asentándose en ella, sólo para rápidamente caer en picada al entrar en detalle de la situación.

—Nick… ¿Cuándo pudiste hacer esto? ¿Con qué tiempo?—, esgrimió la coneja, viendo en dirección del zorro con un ligero aire de desespero—: Has estado entrenando y enseñándome todos estos días antes de que nos separemos para dormir. ¿Cómo?

No necesitó respuesta, no cuando era obvio gracias a las ojeras apenas disimuladas en el zorro que ahora que lo había capturado en sus aposentos, y lejos de todo hechizo o encanto que ocultase lo demacrada de su apariencia, ya no podía ocultarle más.

—Oh, Nick… no…

—No es tu culpa, Zanahorias…

— ¡CLARO QUE ES MI CULPA, MALDITA SEA!—, espetó Judy, histérica, ojos vidriosos y nariz temblante, sus piernas rápidamente llevándola en dirección del vulpino hasta que sus manos se asieron a su camisa, aferrándose a él desesperada… —Por mi culpa te estás matando, Nick… sólo porque no quiero…

—No voy a hacerlo, Judy—, respondió el zorro, sus manos finalmente dejando caer sus herramientas, antes de que su rostro se diera la vuelta para mirarla de frente—: Toda tu vida has cumplido las órdenes y gustos de otros, por tu familia, por la comunidad y por la tradición…

Apretando la tela de su camisa, Judy bajó la cabeza, incapaz de sostener la vista penetrante del zorro, gruesas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos rumbo al suelo…

—Elección, todos y cada uno de los que han estado sobre ti te han quitado tu poder de elección. Tus padres, tus hermanos, tus amigos y comunidad, y cuando finalmente decidiste imponerte a ellos, a crear algo nuevo que cumpla con lo que exigen pero a tu manera, ¿Cómo te pagan? Desechándote, marcándote… Incluso en tu momento más bajo, cuando has decidido rendirte, dejarte ir, tu madre tomó esa elección lejos de ti al salvarte…

Cuando el zorro posó sus manos sobre los temblorosos hombros de la coneja, ella no se resistió al frágil pero poderoso abrazo que le ofrecía, la chica aferrándose de inmediato a él como si su vida dependiera del mero acto, sumisa y agónica ante lo que escuchaba de boca de un extraño.

—Incluso esa opción terminó con alguien más tomando las decisiones por ti… Las intenciones de Agatha son buenas… pero la forma en que te ayudó dista de ser lo que deseas.

Intentando en vano contener sus hipos, Judy simplemente calló. ¿Qué decir cuando alguien que apenas conoces de un par de meses parecía conocerte más que aquellos a los que llamaste familia y allegados? ¿Qué hacías cuando tus miedos más profundos y privados yacían en la mente de alguien más? El conocimiento de tus momentos más débiles y patéticos tan claros en su psiquis, que podía elaborar al pie de la letra qué era lo que te motivaba día a día.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció allí, llorando descontrolada en los brazos de un desconocido que paradójicamente, se había vuelto alguien tan importante para ella, en quizás, la única persona en la que podía confiar en un mundo repleto de traición y desidia hacia su elección.

Y la respuesta, luego de lo que parecieron agónicas horas, era clara.

Luchaba.

Cerrando los ojos, Judy concentró todo su poder al punto en que sus energías no hacían más que abdicar todas sus funciones con tal de obedecer su llamado, su cuerpo rápidamente sintiéndose más frágil y desprotegido que nunca, una obvia muestra de que no estaba siendo reforzado por poder alguno.

— ¿Judy, qué haces?

—Algo que debí hacer hace mucho, Nick.

Aferrando sus manos alrededor del agotado macho, la coneja no pudo más que enfocarse sobre su control, adentrándose hasta donde jamás lo había hecho, buscando esa conexión entre los dos con un único objetivo en mente, fracturar y eliminar todo enlace entre ellos con tal de salvarlo.

Sorprendentemente, su control era lo suficiente como para adentrarse en la vastedad del micro-cosmos que su propio cuerpo representaba. Sus ojos observando incrédula el hecho de que su yo interior parecía estar conformado por una multitud de energías cubiertas de un oscuro pero poderoso abismo que daban la ilusión de presenciar el universo mismo ante sus ojos, enormes esferas de energía de diferentes tamaños y colores demarcando la presencia de dichos poderes dentro de ella, cada una de dichas estructuras claramente encadenada a lo que parecía ser un parásito que sediento succionaba no sólo la energía de dichos cuerpos, sino aquella que provenía del exterior, del zorro que agonizaba por su culpa.

Alzó una mano, una esfera de energía acumulándose en la punta de sus dedos, formando un ataque que pondría fin a esto de una vez por todas, sólo para ser interrumpida por la presencia de Nick que rápidamente se formalizó junto a ella, sus enormes dedos sosteniendo con delicadeza su brazo, impidiendo que continuase lo que tenía en mente.

—Pelusa.

—Ésta es mi decisión, Nick… Es mi elección, por favor, no me quites esto.

—Morirás si lo haces…

—Pero lo haré bajo mis términos, sabes que si no lo hago, morirás, y luego me iré contigo… De esta forma Agatha podrá salvarte si hace lo correcto…

Sus ojos se desviaron hasta la figura del zorro, su presencia más rejuvenecida e imponente dentro de su micro-cosmos dejándole casi sin aliento… Nick era hermoso, ya no podía negarlo más. Y ahora que yacía desnudo ante ella como nunca antes, menos podía formular palabra alguna, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por centenares, sino millones de pequeños focos de energía, la mayoría de ellos enfocados en sus manos, pecho y cola. Era como presenciar una versión del universo hecho persona.

—Ya es muy tarde, Judy—, respondió el zorro, quien apuntó a ciertos puntos del parásito, puntos que demarcaban que la energía entre ellos ya se había asentado a tal punto que ruptura alguna del enlace ocasionaría un colapso catastrófico de sus núcleos mágicos, efectivamente acabando con ellos.

Sin embargo, Judy no era alguien que fácilmente solía rendirse, su mente maquinando tan rápido como le era posible una posible ruta alterna al contratiempo en el que se encontraban sumergidos, cuando sus ojos notaron de inmediato que el punto donde Nick había posado sus dedos para detenerla, se sentía rejuvenecido, incluso repotenciado.

— ¿Qué demonios?

Su exclamación de inmediato llamó la atención del zorro, que observó hasta el mismo punto y rápidamente separó su mano del brazo de la coneja, examinando sus dedos con incredulidad, notando que donde antes parecía haber simple universo hecho cuerpo, ahora yacía pelaje. Gris en su caso y carmesí por parte de Judy.

— ¿Cambiamos pelaje?

Judy no dijo nada, simplemente se enfocó en ese punto de su astral anatomía, a diferencia de la proyección de Nick que parecía simplemente enfocada en cómo su anatomía parecía estar reformándose ante sus ojos y contra su voluntad. Judy simplemente orientó toda su concentración en el punto en que dicho cambio ocurrió, rápidamente presenciando una mezcla increíblemente densa de maná, Od y Ether, el último elemento claramente consumiendo a los dos primeros y procurando un poderoso efecto que generaba dicho cambio.

Yendo más allá, la coneja se sumergió en lo más profundo de su magia, enfocándose completamente en ese punto, persiguiendo cada avenida, recoveco y esquina que dicha mezcla cruzaba, finalmente cayendo en cuenta de qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Nick… es el enlace.

Mirando en dirección del zorro, la coneja observó fijamente al sujeto por algunos segundos.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Esto, éste punto donde nuestros avatares perdieron cohesión y manifestaron pelaje… es la misma energía que el enlace, que esa cosa está expeliendo—, mirando en dirección del zorro, Judy ponderó lo dicho, pensando profundamente en todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora, los síntomas, incluso la terminología y todo lo que se sabía sobre el enlace de almas… —Rápido, únete conmigo.

Tomado por sorpresa, el zorro observó a la coneja antes de negar con el rostro.

—Judy, lo hablamos…

—Esto es mucho más íntimo que el sexo, Nick. De hecho, sospecho que ésta es la forma correcta en que el enlace debe culminarse… ¿Qué no lo ves? El enlace de almas hace que dos mamíferos sean uno, intercambian memorias, talentos, incluso se acoplan y adaptan el uno al otro al punto en que se puede re-escribir la personalidad de uno de los involucrados con tal de hacer al otro su pareja perfecta.

Dando un paso hacia el zorro, la coneja alzó una mano y preguntó:

—Nick… físicamente estoy traumatizada, ambos sabemos el por qué. Mi cuerpo está absolutamente indispuesto a volver a ser usado en semejante forma, incluso cuando la noción de yacer contigo me es excitante y atrayente, una parte en mí está aterrada, una parte de mi asocia el sexo con dolor, traición y abuso—. Apuntando a su manifestación con la otra mano, Judy sonrió, sus ojos brillando de brillante amatista—: Pero, ¿Esto? Dista de ser algo creado por placer, ambos vimos que no hubo sensación alguna salvo alivio al malestar que nos ha estado consumiendo por estos días… por favor Nick, ésta también es mi decisión, sé que es abrupta y carece de sentido alguno con las pocas pruebas que tenemos, pero mi instinto me dice que es lo correcto. Seamos uno…

Jade se posó sobre amatista, mirando fijo, toda duda disipándose ante la mirada honesta de la coneja, que sonrió enseguida al ver al zorro alzar su mano y apretar su mano, sus energías colisionando de golpe, uniéndose y forjando algo nuevo en el proceso, memorias, sonidos, sabores y experiencias que antes permanecían atrapados en lo profundo de sus mentes, de pronto saliendo a relucir, Judith Hopps de pronto se había convertido en un zorro en los suburbios de Happy Town, nacida de padres humildes pero laboriosos, dotada con una gran cantidad de energía mágica y un don para la construcción, una súbita estrella en ascenso en la academia mágica, recordaba el orgullo en sus padres ante la beca que había logrado conseguir por sus aptitudes, sólo para descubrir de súbito que todo había sido un engaño, el gobierno tenía otro uso en mente para ella y sus padres, recuerda el horror al oír el alarido de su padre una noche, luego la explosión que remeció todo su mundo, finalmente pudo recordar a lujo de detalle los sonidos de batalla, y el olor a sangre, intestinos y carne quemada en sus inmediaciones.

Podía recordar con mórbido detalle cuando su madre apareció en su puerta, bañada de pies a cabeza de sangre, en sus manos portaba una portentosa lanza que claramente reconoció como Balmung, su arma familiar, los gritos para que corriera lejos de la casa mientras ella entretenía a sus atacantes, el sonido de patas y gritos de una enorme cabra acercarse a ellas por medio del pasillo, el grito de su madre para que huyese rápidamente asfixiado por un alarido de guerra, Balmung penetrando la armadura de la cabra con facilidad, acabando con uno de los muchos oponentes que por alguna razón parecían empecinados en llegar a ella, recordaba la horrible sensación de culpa al correr lejos de casa por medio de los tejados del vecindario, gruesas lágrimas marcando su pelaje, su corazón latiendo a mil por segundo al presentir que sus atacantes estaban cerca, casi al punto de respirar en su nuca.

Conmemoraba el momento en que un tropiezo significó el no perder la vida al ver que Balmung, el arma familiar había cruzado el espacio donde su cabeza estaba hacía pocos segundos, la mano de su madre aun sosteniendo el mango firmemente, el hueso de su muñeca expuesto al aire, dando a relucir que ella no había cedido por gusto de la misma.

Recuerda el alarido agónico que salió de su boca, las risas y las presencias imponentes de los mamíferos que habían destrozado su vida, ovejas, cabras, cebras y antílopes, la sensación de su estómago estando a punto de salirse por todos sus orificios, las burlas y la humillación de que debido a su terror había ensuciado sus pantalones, la orden de capturarle que provino de la cabra, las protestas de sus compañeros que se rehusaban a tocarla gracias a la peste, los gritos, los improperios y de súbito… un par de ojos azules que apareció en el espacio por encima de sus atacantes, una liebre emergiendo de lo que parecía ser un agujero en la realidad, manos blandiendo esferas de energía que rápidamente obliteraron a los monstruos en piel de mamíferos que hace poco discutían sobre quien cargaría con ella, recuerda haber sido introducida en un vórtice de energía que parecía empecinado en consumirle por completo, antes de reaparecer en un nuevo lugar, completamente segura.

Ahora lo comprendía todo, ahora todo tenía sentido… Ella era Nick Wilde.

Él por su parte, podía recordar su primera memoria en la comarca, el olor de su madre y el pezón que con fiereza succionaba con tal de conseguir saciar el hambre que la aquejumbraba, la seguridad que su calor representaba, la familiaridad que su olor entregaba y más que nada, el amor que podía sentir le envolvía, mamá decidió llamarle Judith Hopps.

Recuerda el increíblemente doloroso momento en que mamá decidió dejarle a un lado, ya no necesitaba de leche materna para subsistir, a la tierna edad de cuatro meses estaba listo para ser destetado y era lo suficientemente autosuficiente para comer alimentos sólidos. De pronto, mamá ya no tenía más tiempo para él, ahora quien se encargaba de sus necesidades y cuidado era un completo desconocido, su olor particularmente familiar, símil pero a su vez, distinto. Los ojos de la nueva coneja carecían de la misma candidez de mamá, más sin embargo, jamás incumplieron su labor o llegaron a lastimarle.

Ahora tenía que compartir cama con alguien más, su olor era familiar, seguro. Emmet, su hermano menor por algunos minutos. Suyo, el único atisbo de la vieja vida que tuvo en manos de su madre, Emmet era su persona favorita en el mundo, ambos aprendían juntos, comían juntos, dormían juntos, ambos lograban reconfortarse el uno al otro con su mera presencia, su enlace era inquebrantable.

Logró recordar el hecho de que Emmet estaba absolutamente aterrado de la oscuridad, más aún, podía rememorar el hecho de que su energía mágica era diminuta, casi inexistente, como si parte de ella estuviese contenida por algo, detenida en lo absoluto, él por otra parte, era una hembra con futuro, su control sobre su magia parecía ir más allá de lo que una cría debería tener. Las alabanzas de tutores y familiares no se hacían llegar, promesas de un futuro brillante incrementaban significativamente conforme los años pasaban, siempre opacando al pobre Emmet en todas las áreas.

Luego ocurrió, una noche simplemente su estómago comenzó a arder, luego su entrepierna comenzó a punzar, por un momento llegó a creer que se había orinado, pero realmente era demasiado doloroso, algo había salido mal, estaba enferma, estaba muriendo, sangre… sangraba desde su parte íntima, pánico se asentó en ella, todas sus lecciones se esfumaron en ese instante ante la presencia de sangre en su entrepierna, sus gritos alertaron a Emmet, que acudió a ella, calmándola con su suave voz, explicando que sólo era la menarquía, que ya era una adulta, lista para presentarse al consejo y comenzar su entrenamiento en el tantra.

Sus padres estaban anonadados, más sin embargo, a pesar del orgullo que podía presenciar en ellos, él no podía evitar ver que sus celebraciones estaban manchadas con cierto deje agónico, cierta tristeza que no podía figurar ni pies ni cabeza.

Recuerda muy claramente cuando le desvistieron, ambos siendo rápidamente llevados hasta un túnel, papá y mamá abrazándolos nuevamente luego de tanto tiempo, el aroma parecía agradable, traía recuerdos increíbles de su infancia, pero Emmet no se sentía seguro, por lo que tras separarse de sus padres y adentrarse en el túnel, él no pudo evitar tomar su mano, recuerda haber carcajeado, incluso comentado que no había nada que temer, sólo serían reconocidos por el consejo, comenzarían su entrenamiento, quizás simplemente los habían elegido para iniciar juntos, no era extraño que familiares practicaran los rituales entre ellos, en especial en esta etapa de su juventud, había métodos para impedir embarazos indeseados entre aquellos que practicasen el tantra, pero ellos eran demasiado jóvenes para preocuparse por ello. La sonrisa y la confianza en el rostro de Emmet sirvieron para calmar sus propios nervios, realmente estaba aterrado de lo que estaba por ocurrir, y realmente deseaba que al menos fuese Emmet quien se robase su primera vez y no un completo desconocido.

La luz al final del túnel estaba llena de algo más que sólo esperanza, habían posibilidades en ella, un futuro mejor, nuevos amigos y experiencias por vivir, juntos podrían superar lo que sea.

Luego recuerda entonces cuando cruzaron la barrera, el olor a muerte, los gritos de agonía y la sangre que marcaba todos lados, las manos que de inmediato se afirmaron sobre ellos, impidiendo que escapasen, luchó todo lo que pudo, intentó zafarse de su captor, gritó a por Emmet, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que él también estaba gritando, los arrastraban hasta el altar que tanto les habían inculcado representaba lo más importante para la comarca. Selena, la diosa coneja de la luna… Sus ojos cayeron sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de Sofía Cotton, su blancuzco pelaje manchado de sangre, su pecho abierto de par en par, recuerda haber gritado con claro horror, luego la bofetada que le otorgaron, el mareo que sintió antes de que le colocasen en el altar junto a Emmet, quien luchaba e imploraba por ayuda, por mamá, por papá, él estaba asustado, no sabía qué hacer, los ancianos y líderes murmuraban algo, el ambiente se sentía pesado y horrible, alguien sujetó sus piernas y las abrió abruptamente, intentó impedirlo, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo al respecto, alguien había penetrado su cuerpo, la experiencia era agónica e imposible de resistir, gritó, aulló y rogó por piedad, por ayuda, volteó, necesitaba a Emmet, estiró su mano, juntos podían superar esto… mientras estuviesen juntos podrían… pero su querido hermano estaba inmóvil, ojos abiertos de par en par, gruesas lágrimas cayendo de los mismos mientras observaba en su dirección, las manos de un anciano hurgaban en su pecho abierto, el sonido de carne siendo cortada y manipulada inundaba sus oídos, gritó, gritó hasta que su garganta no pudo más, algo en él se fracturó en ese instante… la agonía de la fornicación desapareció, el sonido, el dolor, los olores y sonidos simplemente desaparecieron por completo, sus ojos simplemente fijos en la mirada agónica que el cuerpo de Emmet le otorgaba.

Oscuridad, agotamiento. Despertó en un hospital, su madre a su lado, sus palabras y arrullos se sentían vacíos, genéricos. Carecían de todo cariño y candidez. Recuerda que preguntó por Emmet, y la respuesta de que simplemente ya no estaba y jamás regresaría no pareció bastar, recuerda la bofetada que mamá le otorgó, reclamando su falta de cordura y control. Él asintió, era Judith Hopps, tenía un gran futuro por delante y ya no podía desperdiciarlo en aquellos que ya no estaban.

Entrenó, entrenó todo lo que pudo, necesitaba ser fuerte, más rápida, más competente. Pero por más que lo tratase, no podía evitar volver a caer en manos de alguien, cada penetración era agónica, el sexo de inmediato traía consigo el recuerdo de aquel enorme macho que sin cuidado alguno le desfloró junto al cuerpo de su hermano… recuerda que sus padres habían sido convocados a una cita en la academia, la sugestión de que quizás sólo gustaba de las hembras, recuerda haber sido asignada a otro salón, donde los machos no podían entrar, recuerda haber hecho amigas, muchas de ellas teniendo en común su horror hacia los machos y el acto sexual que los involucraba.

Pero no funcionó, incluso con otras chicas resultaba imposible, su cuerpo se negaba a aceptar la energía de otro, recuerda las discusiones de sus padres por él, cómo era posible que su incapacidad para copular termine con el consejo simplemente sacrificándola como lo hicieron con Emmet, la mención del sacrificio le aterró, al punto en que incluso cuando era agónico, permitió que otros emplearan su cuerpo, practicó lo suficiente como para manipular la magia como nadie más, incluso enfocarse en rituales que no necesitasen de la penetración. Estaba orgulloso, le había tomado duros años de entrenamiento y coraje para obrarse un nuevo camino, finalmente estaba superando su pasado, forjando su futuro, sólo para que el consejo le declarase como traidor, sellase sus chakras y le encerrasen en prisión, firmes y fríos ojos azules emergiendo de súbito en el mundo, trayendo consigo nuevas oportunidades y más agonía al atravesar un vórtice de energía oscura que parecía insistente en devorarlo completamente.

En un haz de luz, y una explosión brillante, ambos sujetos se observaron el uno al otro al finiquitar el procedimiento, Nick poseía ahora un pelaje gris al igual que nueve colas, sus brillantes ojos jade reemplazados por un penetrante rubí, mientras que Judy portaba ahora un cuerno en su frente, sus ojos carmesí vislumbrando sorprendida a la manifestación astral del zorro tras concluir el enlace de almas.

Y de súbito, siquiera antes de que pudiesen mencionar algo, ambos fueron sustraídos del micro-cosmos, de pronto encontrándose en sus cuerpos en medio de la habitación de Nick, Judy se levantó aterrada, sus manos hurgando su frente en búsqueda de su cuerno, sólo para encontrar que no contaba con uno, Nick por su parte, acariciaba su cola, ponderando el por qué tenía un vago recuerdo de haber tenido nueve en vez de una.

—Eso… fue intenso.

Judy asintió al escucharlo, no podía negarlo, eso fue quizás la experiencia más intensa que jamás haya experimentado, rápidamente notando que la agonía y el palpitar que sentía en su pecho había desaparecido, el enlace había finalizado.

— ¿Crees que debamos decirle a Agatha?

— ¿Crees que no sabe que estás aquí en mi habitación?

La coneja ponderó lo dicho, antes de negar con su rostro.

—No, no creo que debamos decirle, es obvio que supondrá que finalmente lo hicimos, Nick. En especial ahora que estamos estables, no sé tú, pero no estoy del todo contenta con ella.

Nick suspiró, antes de levantarse y acariciar su pecho, obviamente sufriendo un recuerdo fantasma de la agonía que estuvo azotándolo por tanto tiempo.

—No la conociste en la mejor de las situaciones, Pelusa.

—Sí, sí, usar el portal tan seguido tiende a destornillarle las roscas, los tornillos y los pernos. La ferretería completa, no te equivoques, estoy agradecida por que me sacó de allí, ahora estoy más que segura que sabes qué fue lo que viví, así como sé qué es lo que has vivido… Pero, sabes bien que el que haya intentado forzarme a tomar una decisión en contra de mi voluntad no le hizo mi persona preferida—, alzando una mano, la coneja acalló cualquier excusa del zorro, sabía ahora quien realmente era Agatha gracias a las memorias del zorro, y de hecho, estaba sorprendida de que a pesar de que se habían unido, su personalidad y pensamientos al igual que su magia parecían haber permanecido igual a primera vista—: Podremos discutir esto más a fondo cuando regresemos de la misión, por ahora, quiero aprovechar que las memorias de tus estudios aún están frescas, Nick… hay algunas cosas que quiero agregar a mi armadura.

Dicho esto, el zorro asintió, antes de caminar rumbo a la armadura y observar por algunos minutos lo que la coneja había esbozado:

—Sin magia su capacidad de cobertura será mínima…

—Eso es adrede, Nick… asumo habrá zonas donde absorber el maná será letal, así que necesitaré que sea ligera y suave como seda cuando no canalice maná.

Mostrando el diseño de un brazalete, Judy explicó:

—Tomé la idea de tu primer diseño hace un par de años, con esto puedo canalizar más rápido el maná y disparar la esfera de energía, pero… si modifico la runa de esta forma, y en vez la aplico en esta otra, en vez de generar energía lumínica, genero fuerza cinética… literalmente puedo obtener con la runa apropiada la fuerza de un elefante en mis manos… Nick.

Estudiando el diseño cuidadosamente, Nick tuvo que asentir que sí, la idea y la unión de las runas efectivamente le entregarían a la coneja fuerza más allá de lo posible.

— ¿Pero hay un límite de uso… dos, no… siete veces?

—Es un número poderoso, y para evitar gastos, o que exista retroalimentación que dañe los canales mágicos en la armadura, hay que tallar cuatro agujeros en las palmas y patas, allí podré encajar un medallón de granito, que es fácilmente reemplazable, sólo debo sacar la piedra dañada y poner otra, y podré de nuevo emplear fuerza física, pero como dijiste, es algo que sólo usaría de emergencia, como verás el granito pesa, así que sólo podré cargar conmigo cuando mucho ocho medallones, dos pares para mis muñecas y dos para mis patas…

Asintiendo, el zorro de inmediato tomó su cincel, rápidamente creando los agujeros donde los medallones serían ubicados, su mente examinando las posibilidades y los límites, antes de fruncir el ceño al notar un grave fallo.

—El peso es un problema, pero también tienes el inconveniente de que si estás usando tus medallones, tu resistencia y protección mágica disminuirán a nada. Si alguien te golpea mientras empleas tu fuerza, estás acabada…

Releyendo su diseño, Judy no pudo evitar suspirar al ver el grave error, frunciendo el ceño al ver que el zorro le arrebató el lápiz con tal de bocetar sobre su idea.

—Pero, puedes entonces crear una piedra central, si puedes incrementar tu fuerza con maná, pero sustentar tu armadura con Od… las cosas cambian.

—Pensé que me dijiste que no podría re-entrenar mi Od en tan poco tiempo.

—Y no podrás, pero hay una forma un tanto escabrosa de lograr que una piedra se enlace contigo…

Abriendo los ojos de par en par, Judy recordó el altar de Selena.

—Sangre… ¡puedo imbuir una piedra central con mi sangre!

Asintiendo, Nick simplemente sonrió antes de proseguir.

—No será tan efectivo como el sacrificio de un virgen, y tendrás que reemplazar la piedra cada cierto tiempo ya que acumularán daño por ti, pero si lo hacemos bien, creo que encontramos una forma para que sobrevivas lo que viene, Judy, diablos incluso creo que éste método es una mejora considerable en la defensa que la armadura otorga.

Asintiendo, Judy no pudo más que sonreír al recordar que dentro de pocos días, algunos miembros del gremio finalmente acudirían a las inmediaciones, Jack y Skye para ser más exactos, lo que implicaba que quizás, tendrían que pasar el resto de la noche y parte de mañana trabajando en la armadura con tal de que esté lista antes de que la misión empezara.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Estoy bien, tienes mis memorias, cariño… pero no mi destreza, y esto necesita precisión…

—De acuerdo, yo prepararé la comida entonces.

—Estaría agradecido, estoy famélico.


	8. Weit weg vom Käfig

**Lamento la tardanza, ha sido un mes difícil, murió un tío-abuelo, lo que afectó a mi familia materna, aunque a mí no tanto, (tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo, y aunque me entristece verlo partir, es algo inevitable a su edad, aunque murió por que en mi país no se consiguen medicinas, así que si te da algo grave, mueres, así de sencillo.)**

 **Luego se robaron el cable de internet de mi comunidad por el cobre, así que no tengo internet para emplear por placer o peor aún, por mi trabajo, y la de los celulares es limitada como nunca.**

 **Y por si no fuera poco, uno de los muchos apagones de acá terminó quemando la nevera, así que tengo tres días sin nevera, así que mis ánimos están por los suelos, generalmente hablando.**

 **Ya éste es el arco final de la historia, así que me dispongo a concluirla antes de que termine el año, quizás incluso antes de Diciembre, si la vida no decide seguir pateando mientras esté abajo, que lo dudo.**

Judy suspiró, sus manos moviéndose lentamente en una kata que había sido inculcada en ella desde que tenía uso de razón, un movimiento superfluo pero delicado que no tenía otra razón de existir sino el ayudar a relajar el cuerpo, y canalizar el maná en las áreas deseadas.

En este caso, tal rutina no servía para algo más que un chequeo profundo de las condiciones en las cuales se encontraba su cuerpo a estas alturas.

Sus Chakras, que servían como distribuidores, estaban funcionando a la perfección, sustentando desde sus músculos hasta el correcto funcionar de sus órganos vitales, cada uno de ellos en completa armonía y tan sanos como podían estar, muy lejana estaba ya la clara evidencia de intervención y bloqueo que meses atrás había malogrado su cuerpo al punto de dejarla al borde del colapso absoluto.

Alzó las orejas, en especial cuando sintió la cálida presencia de su nueva armadura viviente conectarse a ella, sus canales mágicos de pronto invadidos por breves momentos, asaltados y drenados de energía para sustentar al implemento mágico, su cuerpo rápidamente compensando el consumo como debía ser, añadiendo y aceptando al metal como parte del mismo, una nueva extensión sobre su epidermis que cumplía la función de proteger órganos y huesos de daño exterior.

Completa y absoluta simbiosis.

Abrió los ojos, por un breve momento demasiado consumida en la sensación como para registrar su entorno, para que la euforia concluyera y su mente se reseteara de nuevo a un estado de alerta.

—Tsk… De nuevo perdí algunos segundos en reincorporarme.

Suspirando, y con un breve movimiento de sus dedos, la armadura cedió, alejándose de su cuerpo desnudo antes de materializarse frente a sus patas, que rápidamente volvieron a tomar la postura adecuada de su kata, reiniciando todo el proceso con tal de lograr que la fusión entre armadura y usuario fuese lo más veloz posible, a sabiendas de que esos segundos de retraso podrían costarle la vida en el exterior, si las memorias de Nick eran de tomarse en cuenta.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, su mente de inmediato saltando a rememorar todo lo que había ocurrido desde el "evento", como ambos habían decidido llamarlo. Era obvio que, contrario a lo que Agatha esperaba, lo que había acontecido en la habitación distaba de toda normalidad posible.

En primer lugar, no existía registro alguno, que conociesen, claro; que describiera lo que había ocurrido o sobre el método que habían empleado para finiquitar el ritual. Pero, siendo honesta, Judy no podía quejarse en lo absoluto de ello a pesar de ser una inmensa anomalía, no cuando los beneficios opacaban abrumadoramente todo detrimento, en especial comparado con lo que ambos sabían tendía a ocurrir con el método sexual.

El método tradicional tendía a sublimar la personalidad de uno de los involucrados, usualmente el más débil del dúo, al punto de que su magia tendía a ser modificada y acoplada para encajar a la perfección con la de su par más dominante. Era obvio que, de forma forzosa el ritual modificaba a los involucrados con tal de que la unión no sólo fuese imposible de dimitir, sino de paso, improbable de romper, no, los involucrados eran modificados de tal forma, que ambos ya no podían considerar la posibilidad de una existencia sin el otro, a menudo, dejando claro que la muerte de un miembro tendía a arrastrar al otro en un acto de sinergia tanto emocional como mágica.

Las prosas, canciones, poemas y cuentos narraban o pintaban a las almas gemelas, y el hilo rojo del destino como la máxima expresión de amor que podía existir en la vida. Un alma que literalmente existía para ti, y para nadie más, tu otra mitad con la cual podrías completar el cuadro. A nivel romántico, el concepto era agradable, incluso deseable en muchos aspectos.

Pero la cruda realidad era que no importaba cuan símil o afines fuesen dos personas, siempre habrían diferencias, nadie permanecía siendo el mismo; gustos, deseos, incluso metas cambiaban con el paso del tiempo, la persona de la que te enamoraste en el pasado, podía transformarse en alguien en quien no podías siquiera confiar, mucho menos darle la espalda, las disputas siempre existirían, las peleas y discusiones siempre han sido una prueba que toda pareja tenía que superar sin falta, no existía la pareja perfecta, no naturalmente.

Pero eso era fácil de solucionar gracias al ritual del hilo rojo. ¿Por qué arriesgarse de perder una pareja, cuando se podía asegurar por medio de la magia que ambos permanecerían siempre afines el uno con el otro? Muchos consideraban el sacrificio como algo insignificante en aras de lo que se ganaba, un compañero perenne y un amante que jamás vacilaría con alguien más. Judy, por otro lado, siempre lo consideró anti-natural, otro de los muchos grilletes que la sociedad había terminado aceptando como algo normal y debido.

De haberse acostado con Nick, Judy estaba más que segura de que en estos momentos no sería más que una coneja sumisa y cachonda que sólo podría pensar en la posibilidad de yacer con el zorro, alguien que sólo desearía complacerlo, ayudarlo, motivarlo a proseguir y prosperar, no una compañera como tal, sino más bien, una escolta, una ayudante cuya misión en su vida no era otra más que la felicidad de su compañero.

Gracias a las memorias que habían compartido, sabía que Nick jamás abusaría de ella, y que quizás, incluso bajo esas circunstancias podrían ser felices. Pero una parte de ella habría sido brutalmente suprimida en el proceso, era obvio que Nick poseía más poder que ella, por lo que su personalidad, su magia, todo lo que la hacía lo que es hoy en día, habría sido ahogada y eliminada para reemplazarla con algo que se adecuara más a lo que Nick necesitaba.

Su magia, sus memorias, todo en ella habrían sido suprimidas, probablemente eliminadas con tal de hacerla una sumisa ama de casa.

Por suerte, lo que realizaron había saltado semejante opresión, reemplazado la supresión con adición, literalmente les forzó a conocerse el uno al otro como jamás podrían haberlo hecho de forma natural; al hacerlos caminar en las patas del otro, cada recoveco, cada minucia que los hacía ellos en particular había sido expuesta y considerada, no habían secretos entre ellos, se conocían y comprendían en tal forma, que era más que obvio que no había necesidad de supresión y re-adaptación alguna, no cuando ambos se sentían naturalmente afines el uno con el otro.

Eran uno.

Suspirando, Judy volvió a sentir la armadura fijarse en su cuerpo, esta vez su atención puesta por completo en el proceso, el período de tiempo en el que permanecía inerte disminuido aún más gracias a su persistencia y perspicacia.

Abriendo los ojos, la coneja procedió entonces a caminar rumbo a un banco cercano, necesitando un poco de reposo con tal de aclarar su cabeza.

Sus pensamientos de inmediato acudiendo de nuevo al enlace con Nick, o más que nada, lo mucho que había ganado con el proceso.

Claridad.

Su unión con Nick le había entregado nuevas pistas sobre el mundo que la rodeaba, habían servido para re-escribir las cosas como las conocía.

Perspectiva.

Descubrir que la comarca no era la única sociedad de mamíferos que se había separado por completo de la colectividad. Que muchas especies habían elegido vivir sólo entre los suyos, y que cada uno portaba con reglas y costumbres que, para su horror, parecían incluso ser más agresivas, incluso aberrantes que las de la suya propia, remeció su mundo.

No eximía a los lagomorfos, no podías fingir que una sociedad no era abusiva sólo por que existían otras más grotescas en comparación, un mal no justificaba al otro. Pero tristemente, los mamíferos como sociedad parecían empecinados en conservar dichas costumbres pasare lo que pasare, y aquellos que intentaban distanciarse del resto, sólo podían sufrir las consecuencias de abandonar sus colectivos.

Zootopia como tal, era en apariencias y propaganda, el lugar ideal, la utopía donde todos los mamíferos habían abandonado sus tendencias dañinas con tal de convivir el uno con el otro. Se ufanaba ser la urbe perfecta, el epítome de lo que podrían lograr si tan sólo decidiesen permanecer unidos y desechar un pasado que insiste en permanecer en el presente, que sólo generaba un futuro que apenas beneficiaba a unos pocos.

En su infancia, en especial su adolescencia en más de una ocasión llegó a considerar la posibilidad de huir rumbo a la ciudad, de forjarse una nueva vida en la gran metrópolis y distanciarse de su familia y sus costumbres.

Pero como muchas otras cosas en su vida, Zootopia resultó ser otra gran mentira. Una fachada que enmascaraba la horrible realidad que yacía debajo de su inmaculada imagen de coexistencia y cooperación pacífica.

Dominando la ciudad se encontraban múltiples grupos y organizaciones, muchos de ellos en búsqueda de presas fáciles a las cuales depredar que no poseyeran una comunidad que les respaldara. Los Wilde por ejemplo, siendo un claro paradigma de semejante ideología.

Gracias a las memorias pudo entender que, los zorros al igual que muchos otros mamíferos, se encontraban en un punto medio en la comunidad. Omnívoros, sus cuerpos tendían a poseer propiedades y elementos de ambas comunidades, tanto herbívoros como carnívoros, por lo que tendían a ser cazados con especial ahínco para el mercado de carne y pociones, mientras más poderoso el sujeto, más poderosa la reacción de las partes al ser sometidas a ciertos estímulos mágicos.

Si los conejos eran rutinariamente cazados y empleados en pociones para incrementar la libido y la posibilidad de una procreación saludable, incluso sus huesos podían propagar fertilidad en los campos al distribuir sus restos como abono para la cosecha, era cruel descubrir que los conejos eran al final de cuenta, presa no sólo de carnívoros indolentes, sino de herbívoros igual o tan despiadados en naturaleza, los zorros por otro lado, tendían a servir como re-agentes muy eficaces en pociones que se enfocaban en pasar por completo desapercibido, incluso ignorado en las versiones más comunes, mientras que las más complejas que servían como un inmenso potenciador para magias elementales, en especial aquellas que servían para transformarse o tomar momentáneamente otras formas.

Los vulpinos eran indispensables para la infiltración, y en una comunidad donde todas las sociedades dependían del consumo de unos a otros, quien poseía más dedos en las tartas, tendía a dominar con más facilidad.

Los Wilde creyeron que estar en una comunidad abierta les salvaría de tal eventualidad, creyendo en las mentiras que Zootopia propagaba. Como ella, habían creído que el máximo riesgo para ellos recaía exclusivamente en las especies carnívoras, como siempre subestimando a los herbívoros sólo por el mero hecho de que su alimento no podía moverse o expresar de forma oral sus deseos por no morir.

Judy por otro lado, comprendió por completo el hecho de que por que un animal sólo consumiese plantas, no implicaba en lo absoluto que fuese inofensivo, o carente de agresión o malicia alguna.

 _ **Zanahorias, ¿Todavía sigues practicando? Es hora de comer…**_

Dando un ligero respingo ante la irrupción de Nick a sus pensamientos, la coneja suspiró, sus orejas alzadas en sorpresa a la vez que su pecho subía y bajaba agresivamente por el susto.

—Maldición Nick, ¿Qué te he dicho de hablarme por medio del enlace cuando estoy entrenando?

 _ **Que no lo haga, no obstante… es difícil ignorar dicho enlace cuando no dejas de cosquillear mi consciencia con tu constante introspectiva, Pelusa.**_

Suspirando, Judy asintió ante tal respuesta, no podía negar que había estado indagando dentro de los recuerdos, memorias y habilidades de Nick para que su propio entrenamiento avanzare a pasos agigantados.

—Lo sé, lo siento… es sólo que…

 ** _Que hoy finalmente saldremos al exterior, y estás nerviosa, lo sé, Pelusa. Pero si sigues entrenando y usando tu energía de esa manera, terminarás agotándote incluso antes de empezar la misión. Además, también sé por lo que puedo percibir, que estás usando el entrenamiento como excusa para evitar venir a comer, Zanahorias._**

Caminando rumbo a la puerta, la coneja no hizo más que ignorar el enlace, a sabiendas de que Nick estaba esperando para responder a su lloriqueo con comentarios probablemente bien planeados, la mayoría creados con el único fin de irritarla ante su incomodidad de proseguir con el último entrenamiento al que estaba siendo sometida. En concepto comprendía el por qué estaba siendo forzada a consumir semejantes alimentos, pero la realidad era que no disfrutaba para nada las consecuencias que tales acciones tendían a propiciar en su cuerpo.

Llegar al comedor no le tomó más de cinco minutos, orejas gachas ante el enorme plato de carnes y vegetales varias que yacía humeante sobre la mesa con su nombre en el mismo.

—Miren quien decidió salir de su madriguera—, Agregó Agatha, quien tranquilamente comía un plato de ensalada cesar y champiñones bañados en vinagreta y mantequilla. —Espero que esta vez no hayas pasado el día en el baño, querida…

Judy decidió no comentar o responder al respecto, aún desconcertada con el abrupto cambio en la personalidad de la liebre ahora que su mente estaba balanceada del daño que usar el Ether había causado, antes la liebre solía ser irascible, rápidamente ofendiéndose o lamentándose por la menor de las nimiedades; ¿Hoy en día? Sus tonos dulces tendían a ocultar a una cruel maestra con una tendencia al abuso de poder, recordando cómo la liebre le había explicado el por qué se le estaba forzando a comer carne y productos animales, todo con una tenue sonrisa en el rostro.

— _No siempre tendrás la opción de comer lo que gustes en el campo de batalla, así que la capacidad de comer lo que puedas, sin sufrir consecuencias médicas es una realidad ineludible en nuestro medio de trabajo. El Od, al ser imbuido y dirigido hacia tu estómago, tiende a generar todo un proceso bio-químico donde puedes asimilar las vitaminas y minerales de alimentos como la carne, y otros productos animales, que naturalmente causarían estragos en tu sistema digestivo, este proceso ayuda a enfortecer tanto el sistema inmunológico como el digestivo, con suficiente práctica, es incluso posible lograr inmunidad contra algunas sustancias tóxicas. No obstante, debes ser precavida con el manejo de tu energía, si llegases a agotar tu Od antes de que tu cuerpo se acostumbrase a consumir semejantes alimentos, sufrirás las consecuencias._

El hecho de que la liebre haya sabido cuan grave iba a ser la diarrea que Judy sufriría tras fallar en sus primeros intentos, denotaba que la liebre tendía a ser maquiavélica, incluso sadista al estar obviamente disfrutando el sufrimiento de alguien que carecía de la habilidad para controlar su cuerpo como ella lo esperaba.

Suspirando, Judy de inmediato tomó el tenedor y procedió a introducir un pequeño y manejable trozo de pollo en su boca, sus ojos cerrándose de golpe ante la sucesión de emociones que empezaban a atropellar su subconsciente; moralmente, le era difícil, incluso imposible admitir la realidad de lo que hacía a pesar de los beneficios, estaba clara de que estaba consumiendo el cuerpo de lo que en algún momento fue un ser vivo como ella, de que le hacía al pollo lo que muchos otros en el mundo hacían con sus pares, pero entonces, estaba el horrible y delicioso hecho de que el sabor y la energía que le entregaba a corto plazo era indiscutiblemente increíble.

Podía sentir cómo sus energías se reponían rápidamente al substraer los nutrientes de lo que consumía, incluso podía sentir cómo aquello que no era consumido, era de inmediato procesado y convertido en mucosidad para proteger las paredes de su estómago del repotenciado ácido; en grasas que tendían a acumularse en varias reservas con tal de luego ser empleadas de ser necesario en la manutención del cuerpo en un posible futuro. Era casi injusto, de hecho, que la carne parecía poseer muchos más beneficios en menor cantidad que los vegetales, los cuales debía consumir en mayores cantidades para poder obtener una cantidad paupérrima de nutrientes en comparación, razón por la cual los herbívoros solían estar comiendo constantemente, hasta ahora, la única ventaja que estaba más que segura los vegetales poseían por encima de la carne es que la acumulación de grasas era de mínima a nula, existía, pero era increíblemente difícil lograrlo con sólo comer enormes cantidades de vegetales, lo que, bien sabía también procuraba daños bastante dañinos para el cuerpo debido al exceso.

Los días en que estuvo atrapada en la sala médica por haber abusado de las zanahorias cuando tenía cinco, es algo que jamás olvidaría.

Tomando en esta ocasión un trozo de salmón, la coneja se concentró mucho más en el proceso, notando que de nuevo estaba desbalanceando su magia en cuanto a la producción de mucosidad en su estómago y esófago trataba, lo que podría producir severas quemaduras al igual que reflujo gástrico. Haber tenido que reparar el daño con anterioridad le enseñó que semejante descuido no era algo que quisiera repetir en lo absoluto, por lo que, hasta que su cuerpo y magia se acostumbrasen a procesar estos alimentos de forma automática sin intervención alguna de su parte, ella estaba entonces obligada a administrar cada procedimiento de forma minuciosa, incrementando no sólo su control, sino también la flexibilidad de su sistema mágico e inmunológico.

Suspirando profundamente, algo que se había vuelto una reacción casi instintiva en ella desde que llegó a este lugar, Judy abrió los ojos y observó al peor elemento en el plato que paradójicamente no era un trozo de carne, sino una planta en sí.

Ante ella se encontraba una planta que aparentemente, era común de encontrar en el exterior, su nombre obviamente había sido olvidado con el pasar del tiempo, pero coloquialmente le conocían como la "mata presas." Ésta planta en particular poseía una linda coloración verde, hojas frondosas como lechuga y un olor a vainilla que parecía atraer a los herbívoros como moscas a la miel, en apariencia, olor, e incluso sabor, ésta planta sería sin dudas el platillo predilecto en muchísimos hogares de no ser por un particular pero muy significante elemento.

La planta estaba cargada de arsénico hasta la raíz, en dosis más altas de las que eran recomendadas para el consumo.

La mata presas poseía cantidades letales del metal, al punto en que una sola de sus hojas bastaba para intoxicar letalmente al pobre diablo que la consumía, que incapaz de moverse debido a la intoxicación, tendía a fallecer cerca o encima de la planta que entonces procedía a consumir los restos de su víctima de forma natural al ésta descomponerse, logrando reproducirse y esparcirse de tal forma por medio de este simple pero eficaz método.

Mágicamente, la planta solía atacar los chakras de forma agresiva, nulificando las defensas al punto en que el cuerpo era incapaz de procesar y luchar contra el envenenamiento de forma efectiva en aquellos que no poseían el entrenamiento debido para lidiar o manipular sus energías de forma manual.

Muchos habían perecido ante ésta particular planta, más que nada, porque era común que algo saliese mal en el exterior, donde sin importar cuanto te preparases, tus alimentos solían acabarse y tenías por obligación el consumir lo que pudieses en esa inhóspita área. Muchos, motivados por el hambre al igual que el delicioso aroma, caían fácilmente ante la tentación que la planta ofrecía siendo el último error que pudiesen realizar en el área.

Los herbívoros en particular eran increíblemente susceptibles a esta planta, pero su aroma era tan atrayente y delicioso, que omnívoros incluso el ocasional carnívoro tendía a caer en su embrujo. Por lo que para ella era particularmente necesario inocularla ante el aroma y las ramificaciones que el consumo de dicha planta ocasionaba.

Y allí caía la cúspide de sus problemas con ésta rutina en particular, si bien el consumo de carne había resultado en: vómitos, reflujo gástrico y diarrea explosiva, el consumo de esta planta en particular junto con otras que había sido forzada a ingerir habían puesto en serio riesgo su vida, produciendo no sólo todos los efectos anteriormente mencionados, sino que se agregaban desmayos y para colmo, fiebre, altas cantidades de la misma, al punto en que en más de una ocasión necesitó la intervención y ayuda de Nick para regular su temperatura al igual que manipular su sistema mágico en cuanto a su digestión e inmunología trataba.

Usualmente lo hacía sumergiéndola en su bañera, el agua fría y la compañía, al igual que la atención en su cuerpo solía lograr que Judy se reincorporase rápidamente, el evento convirtiéndose en algo rutinario para ellos, incluso agradable que solían hacer cuando necesitaban relajarse, no obstante, Judy persistió, a sabiendas de que en el exterior no podía contar con Nick o acceso a agua fría para regular su temperatura.

No fueron semanas divertidas, pero a pesar de todo lo que aconteció, Judy podía notar que conforme más consumía, el daño que ocurría en su cuerpo era considerablemente disminuido, evitando que necesitase la ayuda del zorro para regularse a sí misma.

La mata presas era la planta más peligrosa que podía consumir, más no la única en toda la selección que consumió, en especial cuando descubrió que mucho de lo que había comido no era más que la versión natural de los vegetales y frutas que acostumbraba a comer día a día, los cuales ahora era más que obvio habían sido modificados por los mamíferos tras siglos de cultivo selectivo para obtener más de un elemento en particular, muchos de ellos eran inofensivos en naturaleza, desabridos, amargos o demasiado ácidos o dulces para su gusto.

El objetivo de todo esto al final, era con tal de prepararla para poder sobrevivir en el exterior por largos períodos de tiempo sin alimentos procesados o manipulados por los mamíferos, el exterior era inmenso, y ofrecía grandes porciones de tierra fértil que poseían alimentos naturales que distaban de ser lo que consumías en el supermercado, así que no sólo tenía que estar preocupada por la multitud de depredadores salvajes que abundaban en el lugar, sino también el alimento que proliferaba en la zona.

Todo allí afuera estaba aparentemente diseñado para matar al débil y no preparado.

Tras tragar el último trozo, suspiró nuevamente antes de ver en dirección de Agatha, que parecía particularmente complacida de ver que en esta ocasión finalmente había logrado comer lo que le habían servido sin terminar huyendo despavorida rumbo al baño.

—Eficiente manejo de tu sistema, Judith—, felicitó la liebre, antes de caminar hacia ella, sus manos brillando en un claro despliegue de lo que Judy ahora reconocía como un encanto de diagnóstico, sus dedos esculcando su pecho y estómago por un par de segundos antes de asentir, obviamente satisfecha—. Tu cuerpo está por fin generando no sólo la resistencia y capacidad para consumir tales alimentos, sino también está finalmente automatizando el proceso. Ahora posees una clara resistencia, nótese, dije resistencia no inmunidad, esa tomará un par de meses en asentarse, quizás años dependiendo de tu sistema, pero en el caso extremo de que seas encantada por la mata presas, podrás sobrevivir el encuentro con una ligera diarrea como consecuencia en vez del completo fallo de tus órganos vitales.

—Trataré de que no ocurra entonces, la deshidratación que la diarrea tiende a causar no es algo bueno tampoco, no en la intemperie.

—Bien dicho, estás aprendiendo rápido, Judith, a un paso que debo admitir, roza lo prodigioso. No obstante, aún tienes mucho que avanzar antes de estar a nuestro nivel, pero, estás en el lugar apropiado para sobrevivir en el exterior, el poseer los compañeros apropiados también es un punto imprescindible para lograr regresar a salvo, ahora, largo, debo limpiar la cocina, y tú debes ir al baño… una ducha fría te ayudará a quitarte la peste que traes encima luego de haber entrenado toda la mañana. Tienes un par de horas para ti misma antes de que lleguen Jack y Skye, quizás puedas pasar un rato agradable con Nick.

—Quizás, Agatha… quizás.

Saliendo de la ducha con cuidado de no resbalar en el piso como en varias ocasiones le había ocurrido al no ser cuidadosa, Judy no pudo evitar sonreír complacida de lo bien que se sentía, rápidamente caminando rumbo al círculo mágico que procedería a secar su pelaje en cuestión de minutos, lo que le daba tiempo para vestirse y quizás ir a charlar un buen rato con Nick sobre el mundo exterior.

No obstante, no bien acababa de ponerse sus pantalones, la voz del zorro interrumpió de súbito en su consciente.

 _ **Zanahorias, prepárate, tenemos visitas.**_

— ¿Tan pronto?

 _ **Dulzura, en realidad te tomaste casi hora y media en la bañera… era obvio que lo estabas disfrutando demasiado, y que quizás lo necesitabas luego de tanto entrenamiento, así que decidí dejarte en paz.**_

—Oh, Nick… muchas gracias, pero sabes que no era necesario, bien pude haber pasado el tiempo conversando contigo, o tal vez hubieses podido unirte, no es la primera vez que nos sumergimos juntos en la bañera con tal de relajarnos.

La coneja ya no podía negar más el hecho de que encontraba a Nick entretenido, incluso atractivo. Había encanto entre ellos, química, y si bien ella aún no estaba lista para yacer con él, algo que bien sabía el zorro estaba más que dispuesto a respetar, no podía negar que su presencia le era increíblemente grata.

Dicho eso, la coneja simplemente cortó la conversación al ver que la atención del vulpino se había centrado en la presencia de dos nuevos mamíferos, lo que procuró que Judy apresurara el paso, su armadura ahora afirmada sobre su echo, justo al frente de su corazón en forma de un disco que rápidamente se propagaría en su cuerpo con un comando de ser necesario.

No le tomó demasiado tiempo llegar hasta el ala de visitas, sus ojos de inmediato posándose sobre los recién llegados, rápidamente notando que Nick parecía charlar ameno con una zorra de blanco pelaje y brillantes ojos azules, mientras que a su lado se encontraba un estoico y casi aburrido lagomorfo, una liebre de pelaje gris con largas líneas negras y horizontales que le daban una peculiar apariencia atigrada.

La zorra de inmediato interrumpió la conversación con Nick, que también volteó a observarla, la liebre bajó su libro ligeramente, discretamente checándola por un par de segundos antes de omitirla por completo al regresar su atención a su lectura.

—Así que, ¿Ésta es la nueva adición a su división, uh? —, argumentó la vulpina, que sonrió ligeramente, esmerándose en no enseñar sus dientes, su cola moviéndose con amenidad, antes de alzar su mano y ofrecer un saludo cordial—. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Skye, y éste patán a mi lado es Jack, no tomes su dimisión como algo personal, esta dulzura tiende a tener su nariz pegada a una página de forma casi perenne.

Agatha, que emergió desde entre las sombras, se carcajeó ante el comentario, su presencia obviamente sólo desapercibida para la coneja.

—Lo que no te comenta es que, cuando su hocico no está pegado a un libro, está entonces firmemente alojado en su entrepierna, Judith… que no te engañe, este par son marido y mujer. Aunque claro, es obvio que quien lleva el mando en la relación es Skye, como debe ser.

—Agatha, por favor…

—Pamplinas mocosa, todos aquí somos adultos, además, es obvio que terminarás esparciendo la noticia de que mi Nick está ahora emparejado con una coneja, de que ahora hay dos zorros firmemente atados a dos lagos en el gremio—, viendo que la zorra bajó sus orejas, y sus ojos evadieron a los de la beligerante liebre, sirvió para aclarar que Agatha no estaba del todo equivocada en su acercamiento.

—Sin embargo, sigue siendo una acepción soez, Agatha—, reprochó Jack, hablando por primera vez, luego cerrando el libro con un abrupto movimiento de sus dedos, para luego depositar el libro en las manos de Skye, que rápidamente lo introdujo en un bolso cuya apariencia momentáneamente distrajo a la coneja debido a su inusual apariencia—. No obstante, no estás equivocada en lo absoluto, la presencia y aceptación de la coneja es… decepcionante, dado sus bajos niveles mágicos, aunque sigue siendo un caso de particular interés para nosotros, quizás podamos explorar más a profundidad tal acontecimiento a futuro, de ser posible dada las circunstancias en las que estamos involucrados. Tal vez cuando la coneja sea más competente y de utilidad para el gremio, por ahora… Agatha, hay una misión que la asociación insiste debe realizarse con inusitada premura.

Dicho esto, la liebre procedió a sacar de sus bolsillos un reloj, su dorada apariencia contrastando con las negras runas que le enmarcaban por completo, reflejando que no era un mero instrumento para medir el tiempo.

—Tus notas son exquisitas y detalladas como siempre, Agatha, con ellas estoy más que seguro de que hubieses tenido una misión segura y productiva de no ser por… complicaciones indeseadas.

—Oh, Jack, no seas tan patán, lo juro… a veces no sé qué diablos veo en ti.

—Encanto natural y poder, querida. No olvidemos que te encanta el poder. Ahora, Agatha, ¿podría importunarte con un portal? Me temo que no hay tiempo que perder en cuanto a la culminación de esta misión trata, el gremio en serio desea que alguien acuda a estas coordenadas cuanto antes, lo cual de por sí, es sospechoso en extremo, ¿no lo crees?—, comentó el engreído lagomorfo, antes de sacar de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser una moneda que rápidamente desechó sobre una mesa aledaña, una clara mueca de desagrado en su rostro, que Judy encontró reflejada en todos los demás mamíferos a excepción de ella.

Agatha en particular parecía haber tragado algo muy amargo ante la presencia de la moneda, en especial el emblema que la misma portaba.

— ¿El Clan Bellwether? Oh, ahora sé que hay algo muy mal con esta misión—, expresó Agatha con claro desagrado, Nick en particular parecía desear que el objeto al igual que la mesa terminasen en llamas si la intensidad de su mirada y emociones eran de juzgarse.

Jack asintió, antes de explicar:

—Efectivamente, el clan Bellwether está presionando para que ciertas misiones sean concretadas lo más pronto posible. Muchas de ellas han terminado con una alta tasa de defunciones en combate al igual que severas pérdidas de personal.

Nick miró en dirección de Jack, antes de comentar:

— ¿Cuál es el porcentaje?

—Un setenta por ciento, me temo. Los bramantes están desesperados por algo, su división ha tenido pérdidas considerables en los últimos años, se habla de que incluso hay deserciones, traiciones a consecuencia de lo que sea que estén investigando, por lo que se han visto obligados a expandir sus misiones a otros grupos.

Skye, quien no parecía contenta de que habían sido forzados a tomar la misión que obviamente les pertenecía a los presentes, asintió, antes de comentar:

—El asunto es que, aquellos que han logrado regresar intactos, han procurado ganancias sustanciales, incluso cuantiosas en cuanto a información, minerales y substancias trata. Los últimos quince equipos en lograrlo han traído consigo avances y descubrimientos que nos han acercado a la respuesta que hemos estado buscando con tanto ahínco…— viendo el interés en todos los presentes, la zorra y la liebre asintieron ante lo implicado, antes de que Skye continuase—: Efectivamente, hay rumores de que Hornstone y sus cabras lograron descubrir data importante que nos está llevando finalmente a donde deseamos, pero mientras más nos acercamos a la respuesta, más piedras aparecen en el camino.

Por un par de minutos, todos se mantuvieron allí, completamente en silencio antes de que Jack aclarase su garganta, y sacase un libro desde el bolsillo interior de su saco.

—Las posibilidades de que nos volvamos a ver… son nulas, dadas las circunstancias. Algo me dice que todo esto tiene que ver con McCloud, Agatha… hay rumores de que finalmente estamos en el mismo camino que el viejo zorro transitó antes de desaparecer tantos años atrás. Por lo que, las posibilidades de que ésta misión en particular sea una trampa diseñada para capturarte y extraer cualquier información que puedas haber mantenido sobre tu maestro, son excesivas, dada la naturaleza de los involucrados.

Judy, quien no podía guardar más silencio, comentó:

— ¿Entonces por qué aceptarla? ¿Por qué aceptar algo que es claramente una trampa?

Al tanto de que las miradas de todos los presentes se habían posado en ella, Judy respingó ligeramente, antes de encontrar que la mano de Nick se había posado sobre su hombro, reconfortándola de la incomodidad que le había asaltado debido a ello.

—Es por que muchos de nosotros no queremos que algunos grupos en particular, en especial Hornstone y sus cabras, pongan sus pesuñas sobre Agatha. Hay algo malo con esos mamíferos, muchos en el círculo están claros de ello, luego de cierta misión hace años, algo cambió en ellos, y que luego el clan Bellwether, sus aliados más cercanos, sufrieran el mismo cambio, seguido de los Lionheart, la directora Swineton entre muchos otros, nos indica que… algo se está enmarañando detrás de bastidores y no tienen la mejor de las intenciones para aquellos que no coordinen con su nueva ideología. Cruel como suene, mi persona, al igual que Skye, somos dispensables en caso de ser una trampa, nuestras habilidades yacen en la escritura y recolección de data, podemos defendernos si así lo deseamos, pero nuestra fuerza yace en la criptografía y acumulación de información. Éste libro en particular, es una de mis creaciones más importantes, Agatha, mantenlo a salvo… Si algo nos pasa, si esto es una trampa para disponer de aquellos que se oponen a la súbita expansión de los bramantes, si somos coaccionados por cualquier método, éste libro registrará todo lo que ocurra con nosotros…

Sonriendo tristemente, Skye miró en dirección de Judy y Nick, antes de agregar:

—Es por eso que nos alegraba tanto verlos, chicos. Al menos, sabemos que alguien más podrá continuar siendo un ejemplo de que podemos los mamíferos podemos coexistir, incluso formar parejas entre especies sin problema alguno… Puedo sentirlo, chicos, hay una unión muy poderosa entre ustedes, es… increíble, debo admitir que…

Colocando el libro abruptamente al lado de la moneda, Jack cortó toda conversación de lleno. Antes de mirar en dirección de Skye, quien realizó un puchero ante la silente reprimenda.

—Estoy seguro que la historia del nuevo juguete de Wilde es… fascinante. Pero tenemos trabajo que hacer, y mucho por realizar—, y allí, cuando Judy pensó que al menos había conseguido un atisbo de respeto por parte de la liebre, éste vino y decidió abrir la boca, lo que ocasionó que frunciera el ceño y se mordiera los labios, de nuevo las memorias de Nick aclarando que Jack solía ser un patán con todos cuando estaba estresado, siendo sólo bueno con sus libros y para sorpresa de pocos, con Skye.

—Oh, Savage, ella es mucho más que un mero juguete. Hay potencial en ella, más del que puedes desentramar con una mera mirada y una interacción fallida. Ya la pondrán a prueba más tarde, cuando regresen, por ahora, tienen una misión que cumplir, el tiempo y mi hospitalidad se están agotando." Agregó Agatha, de súbito sonriendo a la vez que su mano abría un portal frente a los recién llegados, Jack sólo asintió antes de mover su mano y que una gran cantidad de libros a excepción de aquel que colocó en la mesa, entrasen en el bolso mágico que Skye sostenía que para el horror de la coneja, ahora que podía ver de cerca era de cuero real, cuero de mamífero.

—Cierto, el tiempo apremia… pero antes de marcharnos, una última advertencia—, avisó Skye, que miró a Judy de soslayo antes de proseguir—: Muchos están… inquietos por la adición, Agatha… de eso no hay duda, lo anterior dicho juega un papel importante en nuestras sospechas, pero, la inclusión de Judy parece haberlos disparado… mantengan sus oídos y sentidos en alerta, hay demasiados titiriteros en el gremio, no sabemos realmente quien mueve los hilos de quien a estas alturas, o el por qué. Pero la razón de todo esto es clara…

Jack, quien sólo miraba al portal mientras le daba la espalda a todos los presentes, finalizó:

—Ven en la adición una debilidad a explotar, Agatha. La coneja es débil, demasiado… y está ahora enlazada a Wilde… si logran acabar con ella, terminarán con el zorro y podrán centrarse por completo en ti, la incertidumbre es simplemente, que ningún grupo parece concordar quien en particular, asestará el primer golpe.

Dicho eso, y tras inclinar sus cabezas en silente despedida, ambos mamíferos se marcharon tan rápido como llegaron, dejando a un sombrío trío detrás, el incómodo silencio siendo rápidamente interrumpido por una ahora determinada liebre.

—Empaquen, mañana nos vamos de aquí… Nick, asegúrate de que todo lo vital esté detrás de la bóveda, si esos dos están en lo cierto, y tengo pocas dudas de ello, en caso de que alguien intente entrar a nuestra guarida sin nuestro consentimiento, todo será comprimido en una dimensión alterna hasta que alguno de nosotros regrese a recuperarlo. Nos marchamos en doce horas. Asegúrate de que la coneja esté preparada para lo que viene… o al menos, lo más cercano posible.

Dicho esto, la liebre tomó el libro que Jack había dejado, antes de desvanecer la moneda con un atisbo de su mano, caminando rumbo a las afueras del ala, al marcharse Agatha Judy miró a Nick, completamente confundida, asustada entre muchas otras emociones.

— ¿Qué sucede?"

—Alguien quiere sacar a nuestra agrupación del mapa, o al menos, emplearte como excusa para desintegrar éste grupo. Así que lo más sano que podemos hacer por ahora es adentrarnos en lo desconocido hasta que los ánimos bajen, si regresamos con nuevos mapas y muestras para los demás conglomerados, y todos logramos regresar sanos y salvos, la presión terminará por ceder, más si demostramos que no eres tan débil como creen, no evitará que algunos ataquen, pero sí una gran mayoría, el truco aquí es disminuir la cantidad de los enemigos a derrotar.

Judy suspiró, asintiendo antes de caminar rumbo a su habitación con tal de empacar lo necesario, ninguno de los dos con las fuerzas o ganas de dialogar con respecto a lo que ocurrió.

—Sin importar el tipo de sociedad, siempre habrá alguien dispuesto a jugar sucio para obtener más poder… ¿eh?

Horas luego, tras ajetreadas labores de empaquetado y sellado, Judy se encontraba en la habitación de Nick, estudiando el mapa que se encontraba sobre la mesa, mientras la ventana mágica mostraba el área que en el cual estarían adentrándose dentro de pocas horas.

—El objetivo de esta misión es investigar, delinear y claramente, marcar y crear un mapa del área con tal que otros puedan fácilmente circunnavegar el área sin desconocer los riesgos. Ésta cordillera es nuestro objetivo primario, en especial el área boscosa que lleva a la misma—. Apuntando a la ventana, que sólo ofrecía una vista distante de la misma, Judy de inmediato pudo notar que al parecer, la ventana sólo tenía acceso a las áreas claramente exploradas y delimitadas por los mamíferos del gremio.

Volteando su atención en el mapa rudimentario que el zorro había desplegado, enseguida captó el nombre que la cordillera había recibido.

— ¿La cordillera de Simba?

Asintiendo, el zorro observó el dedo de la coneja por un par de segundos mientras delineaba el mapa, antes de explicar:

—En honor a la leyenda del león que unificó el continente Africano, alguien decidió que sería gracioso nombrar el área de tal forma, ¿el bosque que estamos supuestos a esculcar de pies a cabeza? Es registrado como Nala, y así sucesivamente. La denominación no es algo en lo que debas preocuparte en particular, de eso se encargarán aquellos en registro. Aquí, lo que debe ser de especial atención para ti, Zanahorias, es esto.

Inclinándose hacia atrás, el zorro tomó una carpeta, antes de depositarla en frente de la sorprendida lagomorfo, que de inmediato sujetó la misma, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par antes de que sus orejas se bajaran de súbito.

—Hay que estar atentos, las cordilleras son territorio de águilas, con suerte el bosque nos otorgará algo de protección de ataques aéreos, no completamente, aún existen aves de presa que parecen especializarse en cazar en el bosque y zonas aledañas. No obstante, de quienes debemos preocuparnos son de los que siguen—, esperando a que pasara la fotografía de la enorme ave, no pudo evitar ver que la siguiente información había parecido sorprenderla incluso más, ante la presencia de enormes lagartos tan grandes como lobos pero que aún caminaban en cuatro patas, al igual que inmensos insectos que sólo podían ser producto de una mente desequilibrada, algunos tan grandes como una oveja, y por último y no menos importante, reptiles de igual tamaño y envergadura que un leopardo, vestidos con ropas rudimentarias y que obviamente eran capaces de emplear herramientas, si las hachas de piedra al igual que las lanzas que podía ver en sus garras, eran de juzgarse.

Depositando la carpeta con las fotografías sobre la mesa, Judy respiró agitada.

— ¿Qué demonios era el último, Nick?

—Los conocemos como lagartos bípedos, parecen poseer algo de sapiencia, la suficiente para crear sociedades y grupos unidos. Extremadamente peligrosos debido a que son exclusivamente carnívoros, Judy. El gremio ha intentado establecer contacto con ellos, los resultados han sido… espantosos en el mejor de los casos. El bosque en particular no es un área que frecuentan a menudo, ¿Pero la cordillera? Esa es su área usual, con los siglos parecen haber desarrollado un gusto particular por la carne de mamíferos, tienden a vestir trozos o pieles de aquellos pobres desgraciados que han caído en sus garras, cabe decir, que la mejor opción que tenemos es no caer en ellas.

En silencio, el par estudió el área lo más que pudo antes de que simplemente procediesen a retirarse a sus aposentos, Judy intentó dormir, pero los pensamientos que surcaban su mente tras la información que había recabado no hacían más que torturarla con imágenes desgarradoras de lo que podría ocurrir si algo saliese mal, que conociendo la vida tal como ella la conoce, algo sucedería más temprano que tarde.

Suspirando, bajó de su cama, rápidamente abriendo la puerta y corriendo en dirección de Nick, su enlace demostrando que el zorro se encontraba tan nervioso e inquieto como ella, llegó a su puerta, pero antes de siquiera tocar por primera vez, Nick abrió la misma, recibiéndola por completo y sin rechistar.

— ¿Nervios?

—Nervios… ¿Puedo dormir contigo? ¿Puedes acariciar mi espalda? En serio necesito confort.

—Claro, no veo por qué no.

La noche a pesar de la compañía del otro, no disminuyó por completo la ansiedad que los acosaba, sin embargo, tras acicalarse mutuamente, el par pudo finalmente conciliar suficiente sueño como para poder despertarse frescos y preparados al día siguiente.

Judy estaba ansiosa, su corazón latiendo a mil por segundo, finalmente había llegado el momento, incluso finalmente estaba portando su extraña armadura cubriendo su cuerpo fuera de la madriguera a la que ahora llamaba hogar, sus ojos puestos en Agatha, en especial el portal que estaba generando, sus ojos observando los gestos con especial caución, antes de que procedieran a esculcar la anatomía de sus acompañantes, cada uno de ellos portaba en sus espaldas un bolso encantado para cargar cuarenta kilos de diverso equipamiento, todo reducido a la comodidad de apenas un par de kilos. La máxima capacidad que podían portar consigo gracias al tamaño de cada uno, sin volver entonces la carga demasiado pesada como para ser de utilidad en combate.

Cada bolso contaba con la misma cantidad de víveres, equipamiento de campamento y cuidados auxiliares, la única diferencia siendo el armamento que cada uno empleaba, al parecer era demasiado arriesgado el colocar cada bolso con la totalidad de sus productos, la experiencia de otros grupos que perecieron al perder la totalidad de sus armas o alimentos al perder al mamífero encargado dejó más que claro que la idea no era la más inteligente en la situación en la que se encontraban.

Sin decir mucho, la coneja cruzó el portal, la experiencia era como lo recordaba, abrumadora, pero en esta ocasión era obvio que algo había cambiado en el proceso, había algo en el Ether que parecía calmarla, incluso recargar sus energías, su atención claramente puesta en el punto, notando enseguida que estaba centrada en su enlace con Nick, que parecía incluso más fuerte que nunca.

Un breve vistazo en su dirección sirvió para confirmar que él también lo había notado, ponderó si debía abrir un enlace mental con tal de conversar al respecto, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera proponerlo, habían salido del túnel, emergiendo del portal, lo que de súbito parecía desaparecer la sensación de fuerza que ambos compartían en ese entonces, desubicándolos por unos preciados segundos antes de que ambos finalmente despertasen de su descuido y procedieran a investigar sus alrededores, sus dedos brillando con energía apenas contenida y lista para ser expelida con tal de defenderse o aturdir.

Sin embargo, era obvio ahora que Judy caía en cuenta del área en la que estaban que tal caución no era necesaria, no si el cuerpo relajado de Agatha era de juzgarse, lo que le permitió a la coneja el centrarse por completo en la enorme barrera de energía que yacía ante ella, ponderándose no por primera vez el qué tendrían que hacer para poder caminar a través de la misma.

—No temas, los mamíferos pueden traspasar la barrera sin problema alguno, cualquier otro tipo de criatura es detenida de golpe.

De inmediato explicó Agatha, que comenzó a caminar rumbo a la misma, atravesándola sin miramiento alguno seguida de cerca de Nick y por último, Judy, quien encontró la experiencia incluso placentera, como si hubiese cruzado por medio de un manto de agua tibia.

La coneja observó a sus acompañantes apenas cruzaron la barrera, de inmediato notando que Nick solía mirar constantemente hacia el cielo, obviamente preocupado ante un ataque aéreo, por lo que preguntó:

— ¿Qué hago?

Nick suspiró ante la pregunta, obviamente tenso gracias a la situación en la que estaban envueltos, en especial porque Agatha decidió ignorarlos y continuar su propia vigilia mientras aumentaba el paso lejos de la barrera y más cerca de los árboles con tal de conseguir algo de cobertura en medio de la intemperie.

—Cualquier movimiento que logres notar, avisa, y yo te explicaré qué es… aquí no hay falsas señales, si ves o escuchas algo moviéndose, avisas…—, argumentó el zorro, claramente serio a pesar de un argumento tan paranoico, pero antes de que él o Judy pudiesen proseguir, Agatha finalmente vociferó.

—Escarabajos, a las tres en punto…

Dicho esto, Nick de inmediato esgrimió su arco, tan veloz que parecía haberlo materializado de la nada, disparando una flecha que inmediatamente procedió a estallar en una explosión lumínica, al mismo tiempo que Agatha urgía a Judy a que huyeran hacia los árboles, seguidas muy de cerca por el zorro y desgraciadamente, montones de enormes, horribles y aparentemente muy hambrientos insectos.

Judy corrió tan veloz como pudo siguiendo de cerca a la liebre, mientras que Nick disparaba sus flechas mágicas sin detenerse a unos cuantos pasos detrás de ellas, explosiones al igual que horribles alaridos asaltando sus orejas y acelerando su paso al mismo ritmo que el de su corazón, que parecía empecinado en salir expelido de su pecho de forma abrupta.

Una vez habían alcanzado los árboles, Agatha arrojó un hechizo al mismo, que le hizo brillar un par de segundos antes de que un siseo estremecedor se escuchara de entre las ramas, seguido del sonido espeluznante de huesos siendo desquebrajados y una repentina y desagradable ducha de sangre y restos por sobre ellas que detuvo a Judy en seco, bañando su rostro que involuntariamente se había alzado al escuchar el bullicio, viendo que las ramas del árbol habían cobrado vida y exprimido a lo que parecía ser una enorme serpiente arbórea.

—Después entras en pánico, Judith, ¡Sube, sube, sube!

Esgrimió la liebre, que de un portentoso salto procedió a aferrarse a unas de las ramas, muy cerca del cuerpo aún tembloroso de la serpiente, con un gruñido de esfuerzo subiendo antes de bajar una de sus manos en clara muestra de que estaba dispuesta a ayudarle a subir, propuesta que la coneja aprovechó enseguida, saltando y sujetando la mano con firmeza, permitiendo que con un leve grito la liebre le subiera a su lado, una vez hecho, Agatha alzó su mano y procedió a acumular energía, realmente materializando una ballesta, antes de proceder a disparar indiscriminadamente contra los escarabajos que Judy ahora miraba horrorizada habían rodeado a Nick, cinco de ellos para ser exacto.

—Oh Dios, no... ¡NICK!

— ¡Cierra la boca y dispara, coneja, dispara!

Judy miró de soslayo a Agatha, antes de morderse el labio y comenzar a disparar, a diferencia de ellos, no contaba con un arma de largo alcance, y la única técnica de tal naturaleza que poseía era claramente incapaz de atravesar el grueso carapacho de los mismos.

No obstante, era obvio que su función no era la de disminuir la cantidad de oponentes, sino distraerlos e incomodarlos para que el veloz y sagas zorro pudiese despacharlos con premura sin quedar completamente rodeado e impedido por los mismos. Para asombro de la coneja, Nick se movía grácilmente, evadiendo embestidas y en algunos puntos, saltando sobre las bestias, impulsándose en diferentes direcciones mientras disparaba su potente arco en sus cráneos, derrotándolos en el acto.

Uno de los escarabajos parecía particularmente veloz, su carapacho portaba casi el mismo diseño rallado de un tigre, el insecto asaltó a Nick desde su espalda, demasiado veloz para que Judy o Agatha pudiesen asestarle tiro alguno, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera vociferar alarma alguna, el zorro transformó su arco en lo que parecía ser un látigo fragmentado, rápidamente girando en su eje y generando torsión mientras procedía a moler a todo aquello que se aventurase en su radio, incluyendo el rallado insecto, cuyo caparazón fue rebanado con extrema facilidad por los fragmentos metálicos que el látigo poseía que parecían penetrar tal armamento como un cuchillo caliente cortaba la mantequilla.

En cuestión de menos de cinco minutos, la batalla había terminado, rápida, brutal y demasiado real para que Judy pudiera siquiera caer en cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, sus ojos puestos firmemente en el zorro, viéndolo por primera vez en combate, respirando agitado, sus ojos brillantes y pelaje más rojo que nunca, Nick parecía vivo, incluso… ¿Sexy?

— ¡NICK, AGUILAS!

Gritó en alarma la liebre, que procedió a liberar gran cantidad de esferas de energía rumbo al cielo, estallando y encegueciendo a Judy al igual que a los atacantes, procurando en Nick un tiempo vital para que pudiese escapar de sus atacantes, el zorro rápidamente subiendo el árbol en cuestión de minutos, su mirada recayendo en los restos retorcidos de la serpiente, antes de fruncir el ceño en clara muestra de asco.

— ¿Una constrictora, en ésta área?

—Empezamos con mala pata—, espetó Agatha, antes de suspirar y relajarse moderadamente luego de la eventualidad, sus ojos mirando en dirección de los destazados escarabajos, al igual que a las ahora distantes bestias que surcaban el cielo—: Esas cosas son cada vez más peligrosas, no podremos usar más este punto de abandono, han aprendido que solemos salir del domo por ésta área, así que han montado vigías…

Judy por otro lado observaba a las enormes bestias en la distancia, horrorizada del tamaño de las mismas.

— ¿Son inteligentes?

—Hasta donde sabemos lo son… quizás tanto como un mamífero, pero a diferencia de nosotros, su base es estrictamente carnívora, cazan lagartijos y otras aves, pero en las últimas décadas, parecen haber desarrollado cierto gusto por los mamíferos, varios grupos han sido decimados por esas cosas… Aunque supongo esto es algo que ya te han dicho antes, la pitón es una nueva adición, no son oriundas de esta área… lo que entonces me da la posibilidad de que están expandiendo sus zonas de caza, lo que nunca es bueno.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste antes de subir al árbol?

—Es un viejo hechizo de mi maestro, me otorga control temporal del árbol, así puedo examinar si hay una sorpresa inesperada en lo que se supone debería ser un punto seguro, esperaba a un insecto, hay muchos de ellos que tienden a esconderse en la cima, esperando a que algún incauto pase por debajo o, cómo nosotros, esté demasiado desesperado para subir al árbol sin tomar en cuenta las posibilidades de que puede que ya esté ocupado.

— ¿Puedes enseñarme?

—Si regresamos de esto con vida, sí, Judith. Pienso enseñarte, también a ti, Nick.

Esperaron varias horas a que el cielo se despejara de depredadores, pero al ver que no hubo cambio alguno, Agatha decidió que lo mejor sería el continuar rumbo al interior del bosque, alejándose lo más posible de las aves de rapiña gracias a la moderada protección que las copas de los árboles podían entregar, cada uno de ellos muy al tanto de que si había una pitón en uno, era más que probable que encontrasen a otra a futuro, por lo que cada paso que otorgaban era tenso y desesperado, todos alertas ante cualquier posible aparición inesperada antes de que pudiesen construir y proteger un campamento.

Rumbo a los adentros del bosque, Judy notó enseguida que Nick había sacado una esfera, que tras lanzarla en el aire, esta procedió a elevarse hasta el punto en que en tierra, podían ver en un mapa los trazos del terreno desde la vista aérea, quizás notando su vista curiosa, el zorro de inmediato explicó:

—Un trazador, muy útil… una creación del engreído de Savage—. Argumentó el zorro, comprendiendo la utilidad que tal artilugio otorgaba, la coneja no pudo evitar preguntar.

— ¿Por qué no lo habían empleado antes?

—Como verás, no se eleva más allá de la copa de los árboles, así que no delata nuestra posición, si lo usaremos afuera, tiende a llamar la atención de las aves…

Acariciando su pecho, Judy de inmediato comprendió que él había aprendido esa lección por las malas, observando el trazo interactivo, la coneja no pudo evitar preguntar hacia dónde se dirigían, cuando sus orejas se alzaron en alarma al escuchar algo moverse a gran velocidad hacia ellos, sólo para que abruptamente impactase contra ella, enviándola a volar contra un tronco aledaño, por un par de segundos había perdido la dirección, sus oídos resonando estruendosamente, antes de que su cuerpo se reiniciara y ella pudiese rápidamente recuperarse, por suerte lo suficientemente rápido para poner su mano frente a su rostro e impedir que el insecto que la atacó, otro escarabajo tigre, le arranque la cara con sus mandíbulas, ahora aferradas a su armado apéndice.

Gritó, aterrada al ver las mandíbulas asirse e intentar consumir su brazo, pero era obvio que su armadura había reaccionado ante el impacto, centrándose en reforzar el área atacada, bufó, el aliento siendo expulsado de su cuerpo ante el peso de la bestia, que arremetía contra ella, estrellándola contra la superficie del árbol como si fuese una muñeca de trapo, tratando de aplastarla al verse impedido de devorar su rostro, si no hacía algo, era obvio que pronto acabaría con ella a golpes, por lo que en un acto de desesperación, enfocó su Od en el granito que había incrustado en su armadura con tal de incrementar su fuerza, lanzando un golpe al cuello del escarabajo con un alarido de guerra, golpeando al bicho certeramente y arrancando de un sopetón su cabeza, sus mandíbulas aún sujetas a su muñeca.

Desgraciadamente, la experiencia resultó ser demasiado para su pequeña roca, que se pulverizó en el acto, su armadura para su horror retractándose en el proceso, aparentemente sobrecargada por el apresurado movimiento.

Por suerte, las filosas mandíbulas habían caído sin perforar su piel, su respiración agitada y su corazón latiendo a mil por segundo, ojos abiertos por completo, enfocados en el cuerpo que se desangraba a tan solo un par de pasos de ella, sus patas aun retorciéndose, impactada por algunos segundos antes de que su atención se haya centrado por completo en las manos que ahora se posaban en ella, alzándola del desastre en el que había sido arrojada, el zorro de inmediato protegiéndola con su cuerpo, al envolverla en un abrazo, su mano reconfortando su espalda con largas y suaves caricias, intentando apaciguar el pánico de casi haber perdido la vida en manos de una veloz y voraz bestia.

—Shh, shh, Pelusa, estás bien, sobreviviste—. Susurró el zorro, intentando reconfortar lo más posible, antes de que su jocosidad se hiciera presente—, tu diseño necesita mejoras, pero al menos funciona…

Agatha por otro lado, examinaba al insecto, incluso recolectando algunas de sus partes ahora que estaban relativamente seguros luego de su ataque.

—Buen trabajo, Judith… éste es el segundo escarabajo tigre que nos ataca hoy en día, una peculiaridad pero no algo inusitado, ésta área es su zona, así que es común el vislumbrarlos, aunque usualmente son muy territoriales… por su tamaño, era un joven macho, quizás estaba en la zona para retar e intentar vencer al que derrotamos con anterioridad, no suelen tolerar intrusiones en sus zonas marcadas.

Dicho eso, la liebre señaló a Nick que bajase a la coneja, antes de que entonces procediera a sacar de su bolso un enorme cuchillo, que rápidamente para el horror de la coneja, procedió a colocar en sus manos.

—Es hora de que aprendas a lidiar con lo que matas, Judith—, explicó antes de señalar al zorro que hiciese guardia mientras ella continuaba su macabra lección—: sus partes son reactivos muy potentes, además de que su caparazón, si es tratado con cuidado, puede crear una buena armadura en casos de emergencia, algo a considerar en caso de que la tuya vuelva a fallar, molida suele ser un excelente medio para crear poderosas barreras mágicas, incrementan la potencia de los rituales de sangre en un ochenta por ciento, la comarca podría reforzar sin tantos sacrificios sus rituales anuales, incluso funciona con sangre donada voluntariamente, ya que el sacrificio de vida se encuentra imbuido en la caparazón…

Judy sólo escuchaba, enmudecida por lo que le estaban enseñando, sus manos temblando mientras cortaba, destripaba y lidiaba con la criatura que hasta hace poco intentaba devorarla, una pequeña parte de ella sintiéndose horrorizada por lo que hacía mientras la mayoría se encontraba completa e irresolutamente satisfecha de liberar toda la furia, miedo y horror que había sentido por el ataque de la bestia en su cuerpo, liberando tensión que no sabía había acumulado, notando que quizás a futuro, si así lo deseara, podría verificar si lo que Agatha explicaba podría ser aplicable para la comarca.

Aunque no tuvo que esperar demasiado, una vez finalizado el proceso, la liebre procedió a demarcar un límite temporal alrededor del cadáver, rápidamente cortando una pequeña línea en su palma, dejando que su sangre fluyera hasta que el sacrificio de sangre haya sido satisfecho, creando un pequeño domo de energía que claramente les permitiría establecer un campamento temporal.

Judy no comentó nada luego de ello, simplemente decidió que hoy no montaría su tienda, necesitaba confort, y Nick sería quien se encargaría de mimarla con tal de superar el susto que aún podía sentir remecía su cuerpo.

El exterior la había recibido a lo grande, y lo peor, es que sabía que esto era apenas el comienzo.


	9. Erwachen

Judy suspiró, brazos y patas tiritando no sólo por el incontrolable frío de la noche, sino también por los nervios que había estado perdiendo en los últimos meses.

El mundo fuera de la jaula distaba de ser una maravilla.

Zootopia, con todos sus defectos y peligros, resultó ser paradójicamente, un lugar mucho más seguro de lo que jamás imaginó. Al punto en que parte de ella ansiaba regresar a la relativa seguridad de políticas retorcidas y costumbres arcaicas que amenazaban con consumirla por ser incapaz de acoplarse, al menos allí tenía la oportunidad de sobrevivir fingiendo que seguía el paso de los demás, al menos allí podría educarse y prosperar.

¿Aquí afuera? La cruda realidad es que la naturaleza era cruel, insensible y perniciosa para aquellos que estuvieran indebidamente preparados para las realidades que ofrecía. Fuera de la biosfera, no había ruegos, lloriqueos o tiempos fuera que valiesen, en especial cuando había bestias fuera que deseaban consumirte. Aquí, la ley del más fuerte prevalecía, inexorable e invulnerable, los mamíferos habían crecido cómodos en la relativa seguridad de sus sociedades, habiéndose alejado del exterior y los riesgos que habitaban allí, en Zootopia, un esguince era doloroso, lamentable incluso, un par de drogas para el dolor al igual que un buen reposo conseguirían que pudieses reponerte en cuestión de horas, incluso días si el daño era demasiado grave.

En la intemperie, un mísero esguince significaba que poseías una debilidad a explotar, representaba menos independencia, más lentitud, tanto de movimiento como de reacción, implicaba que tu mente se centraba en la herida, y los pormenores que la misma ocasionaba, forzaba al cuerpo a segregar químicos que no hacían más que incrementar el estrés y la preocupación, empeorando la condición.

Y los depredadores sabían cómo aprovechar eso.

Judy miró a su alrededor, dientes tiritando mientras intentaba calentarse a duras penas, orejas gachas y cuerpo casi hecho una bola en un vano intento por conservar el calor que rápidamente se escapaba de su anatomía con cada minuto que transcurría. Podía escucharlos, lentamente rodeándola, midiendo cuidadosamente sus pasos con tal de asestar un golpe preciso que acabase con ella con la menor resistencia posible.

Era risible ciertamente. Las leyendas y registros pintaban a los depredadores como seres fríos, indetenibles e invencibles que acudían contra las pobres presas, usando no sólo los letales dotes que la evolución les había otorgado, sino también armas y otros métodos perniciosos con los cuales solían atrapar a sus indefensas víctimas, y por un tiempo, ella también creyó que los depredadores estaban en la cima.

Pero nada más alejado de la verdad.

Con un súbito acelerar, el insecto se apresuró en su dirección, atacando por su espalda, creyendo que era un punto muerto donde ella no podría reaccionar de otra forma sino corriendo hacia adelante en vano intento por escapar lo que claramente era una emboscada, el resto de la cuadrilla obviamente esperándola detrás de los arbustos, mandíbulas deseosas de asirse a su carne.

Si el escarabajo hubiese realizado esto meses atrás, la maniobra habría sido efectiva, incluso letal. En especial porque muy en el fondo, sus instintos habían insistido que corriese, que huyera del depredador que se encontraba detrás de ella, inclinaciones que ignoró gracias a su entrenamiento y las memorias que había asimilado de Nick, no le tomó mucho tiempo para saltar, sus poderosos músculos impulsándola un par de metros en el aire, donde su cuerpo comenzó a girar hasta el ángulo apropiado para asestar su golpe de gracia.

El escarabajo prosiguió su envestida en vano, su peso jugando en su contra, obligándolo a proseguir su camino hasta que lograse desacelerar y dar la vuelta, lamentablemente para el bicho, Judy no tenía intención alguna de dejarlo ir, no cuando había calculado su salto con la suficiente fuerza para impulsarla por los aires por un par de segundos, antes de caer de llano sobre el caparazón de la bestia, daga en mano penetrando el carapacho fácilmente gracias a los quince kilos de mamífero que de súbito se ahínco sobre el mismo con una fuerza desproporcionada para una criatura tan pequeña, la hoja simplemente triturando al bicho, frenando su avance de golpe a la vez que un pequeño cráter nacía debajo de ellos.

Judy bufó, antes de dejar ir la daga y saltar nuevamente lejos del cuerpo, a sabiendas de que la humareda del impacto no la cubriría por mucho, necesitaba tomar distancia de los ahora enajenados insectos, que corrían en dirección del compañero caído, mandíbulas abiertas de par en par, gruesas gotas de saliva emergiendo de sus gargantas, sus intenciones claras.

La coneja sonrió, sus patas tocando el suelo con crudeza, forzándola a rodar un par de veces en el suelo con tal de disminuir el impacto a algo mucho más manejable, rápidamente girando hasta que sus patas de nuevo pudieran soportarla, su mano derecha acudiendo enseguida a tomar la segunda daga que había ubicado en su espalda en caso de que fuese necesario, pero el sonido de algo volando por los aires bastó para que comprendiera que todo había acabado para los invertebrados, en especial al ver las filosas flechas penetrar a los caníbales incluso antes de que pudiesen acercarse a su camarada caído con tal de darse un festín.

Suspiró, dejando ir algo de la tensión que había acumulado, su cuerpo todavía temblando por el frío de la noche, sus ojos, que usualmente serían inútiles ante semejante oscuridad, estaban imbuidos por Od, logrando pudiese hacer lo que un conejo usualmente no podía, ver en la oscuridad.

—Buen trabajo, Judith—, comentó Agatha, emergiendo de entre las sombras como acostumbraba, su presencia casi luciendo sobrenatural, sus ojos que brillaban por la energía que empleaba para mejorar su vista, otorgaban un brillo lúgubre que sólo empeoraba ante el hecho de que sus parpados parecían destilar un blancuzco vapor que creaba pequeños trazos a medida que ella caminaba rumbo a los caídos, daga en mano y sonrisa en su frío rostro—: Estás mejorando, esta vez no cometiste el error de quedarte junto al cuerpo.

La coneja bufó, orejas gachas nuevamente, vergüenza envolviéndola por completo ante el estúpido error de novato que había realizado en su primera asignación como sebo.

— ¿Curioso, no es así?

Prosiguió la liebre, rápidamente posicionándose junto al cuerpo del escarabajo, su daga penetrando el carapacho con facilidad, ágilmente abriendo su cuerpo con tal de que sus entrañas emergieran, un ligero fruncir de ceño siendo la única muestra de desagrado de la misma ante sus acciones.

— ¿Qué?

—Cómo los depredadores a pesar de la creencia de que siempre están sobre las presas, resultan en realidad seres mucho más delicados que aquellos a los que consumen—, la mirada que le arrojó a la coneja por sobre su hombro bastó para indicar que los pensamientos de Judy distaban de ser privados.

—Zorro delator…

—Oh no, querida… Nick no ha dicho nada en lo absoluto. Recuerda que existen otras formas de penetrar las defensas mentales, formas que conozco íntimamente, oh, no pongas esa carita, ¿De qué otra forma podría cerciorarme de que no te hubieses congelado por el miedo, o peor aún, te hubieses quedado dormida en el momento más inoportuno?

Judy no dijo nada, al tanto de que ciertamente las opciones que había mencionado eran claras referencias a los estúpidos errores que había realizado con anterioridad. Bufando, la coneja simplemente optó por ignorar a la liebre, caminando hasta el cuerpo con tal de recuperar su daga y ponerse a destazar su propia presa.

—Oh, crecen tan rápido… y pensar que meses atrás vomitaste luego de destazar a tu primer escarabajo.

—Es natural… no estaba acostumbrada.

—Oh, no querida, pocos pueden acostumbrarse a este trabajo incluso con años de experiencia, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Y ciertamente, Judy sabía de qué hablaba, una ligera sonrisa enmarcando su rostro. Nick, a pesar de lo poderoso y engreído que podía ser, también resultó ser un completo inútil en cuanto a esta línea de trabajo trataba, el vulpino podía matarlos ciertamente, incluso mejor que ella. ¿Pero destazarlos? La mera idea hacía que sus patas temblases y su cuerpo amenazare con desplomarse por los suelos, el zorro simplemente no era capaz de soportar el olor, mucho menos la sensación de la sangre y demás partes en sus dedos y pelaje.

—Es un bebé llorón, pero… tiene sus utilidades.

—Oh… me las imagino, dulzura, aunque en este caso, tú las conocerás mejor que yo. No que quiera saber los detalles, claro está… aunque todavía insisto que la resistencia que poseen en permanecer sin fornicar por tanto tiempo es… _envidiable_ , diría yo.

Judy no reaccionó a lo dicho, milagro que sólo pudo lograr al concentrarse completamente en el insecto que destazaba por sus partes; su mente por suerte estaba también gloriosamente centrada en sus actividades, alejando a la liebre ante la verdad del enlace entre sus únicos discípulos.

La coneja sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que dialogar con Agatha sobre lo ocurrido, es obvio que la misma comenzaba a titubear de creer que habían culminado como se acostumbraba el ritual del hilo rojo, el hecho de que ella conservase tanta independencia, al igual que tantos elementos de su personalidad original y más que nada, el que no estuviese dejándose penetrar por el zorro las veinticuatro horas del día, eran más que un indicativo de que algo estaba mal entre ellos.

Nick no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría, y gracias a ello es que habían decidido ocultar la información de la misma, la liebre solía ser increíblemente insensible, incluso invasiva de forma normal, lo que no le daba al zorro una buena espina si lograban incentivar en ella un sentimiento de interés hacia lo que habían realizado, de hecho, el vulpino estaba más que seguro de que si llegase a descubrirlo, la liebre tarde o temprano les obligaría a realizar el coito frente a ella con tal de averiguar qué ocurriría.

Por ahora, sólo la necesidad de sobrevivir al igual que la de su trabajo mantenía a la liebre al margen, pero era más que obvio que vivir en tiendas al lado del otro dejaba muy en claro que la privacidad era poca, a nula. Una pareja de recién enlazados follaría sin importar quien los escuchase u observase, en especial cuando el enlace todavía no tenía un año de antigüedad, como miembro de los lepóridos, Agatha poseía un oído increíblemente agudo, por lo que podría escuchar cada acto hasta el más íngrimo detalle, su olfato, quizás no tan perspicaz como el de Nick, era igual lo suficientemente apto para descifrar que ninguno de los dos había hecho algo más que sólo acurrucarse juntos, ambos careciendo el muy reconocible aroma que el sexo solía expeler.

—Judith.

El tono serio de la liebre, bastó para saber que quizás la misma había llegado al límite de su paciencia, por lo que la coneja suspiró y miró en dirección de su maestra, algunas palabras en su garganta que desde hacía meses deseaba arrojarle encima, pero esas rápidamente se quedaron a medio camino, atragantándola momentáneamente al ver a la liebre erguida, ballesta en mano y ojos fríos y serios mirando por encima de ella, rumbo a la arboleda.

La coneja no titubeó en saltar en dirección de su maestra, rápidamente sobrepasándola y acudiendo en dirección del zorro, a sabiendas de que estaba siendo cubierta por el mismo, el sonido de garras golpeando el suelo detrás de ella indicando que Agatha no estaba muy lejos, muy a lo lejano Judy podía escuchar el sonido de ramas moviéndose abruptamente, al igual que siseos y muchos otros sonidos que distaban de todo aquello que jamás haya escuchado.

Corrieron por lo que pareció ser horas, alejándose del lugar a paso rápido, Judy siempre percatándose de que Nick jamás les permitía acercarse a él, siempre al frente, abriendo el camino para ellas y asegurándose de que fuese seguro, varios escarabajos y un par de pitones rápidamente retorciéndose en el suelo, una flecha firmemente alojada en sus partes vitales, otorgándoles una herida que claramente no los había matado inmediatamente, cada criatura retorciéndose en agonía y desangrándose lentamente, lo que alzaba alarmas en la coneja sobre lo que ocurría.

— ¿Qué rayos…?

—Presas para nuestros perseguidores… sólo cállate y corre hacia el claro.

La coneja no necesitó escuchar más, acelerando su paso con tal de llegar hasta el santuario, ya luego detrás de la relativa seguridad de las barreras podría discutir con ellos sobre lo que sea que esté ocurriendo.

Quince minutos luego, Judy estaba de rodillas en el suelo, intentando recuperar el aliento, sus patas ardían, en especial sus dedos. Su bolso mágico estaba apenas a unos pasos de ella, algo de su contenido desparramándose ante ella, inundando sus pulmones con el fétido aroma de sangre y vísceras… gruñó, levantándose de mala gana con tal de recoger su desastre, a sabiendas de que Nick era un inútil en este tipo de casos, y Agatha jamás se dignaría en corregir o recoger sus errores.

Una vez recolectó lo perdido, alzó la vista hasta sus compañeros de viaje, encontrándolos rápidamente empacando el campamento, sus acciones disparando alarmas en la coneja.

—E-esperen, ¿Vamos a abandonar el santuario?

Nick miró en dirección de Judy, obviamente en su afán por huir de allí, se había olvidado momentáneamente de ella, sus ojos dilatándose de par en par, antes de que la realidad cayera sobre él como un balde de agua fría.

—Mierda, Judy, rápido, debemos empacar, el claro ya no es seguro.

La coneja deseaba preguntar más, pero no podía darse ese lujo, Nick era un macho que rara vez se mostraba nervioso, ciertamente podía sentirse así, su enlace dejaba más que claro cuando el zorro se sentía incómodo o nervioso de forma interna, pero difícilmente solía demostrarlo exteriormente, por lo que sin titubearlo corrió hacia el mismo, y procedió a ayudarle a empacar lo más rápido posible, el sonido en la jungla de pronto siendo ensordecedor por su silencio, sólo interrumpido por sus esfuerzos por empacar.

Un bosque rara vez enmudecía, siempre había sonido en el mismo, los insectos y muchas otras criaturas nocturnas solían cantar de noche, intentando conseguir pareja o delimitar su territorio, una labor que de día recaía en las aves y algunas especies de invertebrados, incluso cuando ellos atacaban y luchaban por sus vidas, el silencio rara vez perduraba por más de un minuto, en este caso, permaneció presente por la casi media hora que tardaron en recoger sus pertenencias.

En todos los meses que habían permanecido aquí, Judy jamás había escuchado al bosque enmudecer, lo que literalmente ponía no sólo sus orejas sino todo su pelaje en punta.

Miró en dirección de Agatha, viéndola lentamente sujetar el mango de la espada que jamás en todo este tiempo había desenfundado de su cinto, un breve haz de luz develando que dicho cinto estaba encantado de tal forma que la enorme hoja de casi un metro de largo emergió sin problema alguno del mismo a pesar de su diminuto e insignificante detalle, su hoja brillando tenuemente al ser imbuida con energía, logrando que obviamente su peso sea manejable en tal forma para un mamífero de tan pequeña envergadura como la liebre.

Nick estaba erguido por completo, casi rígido a excepción de sus orejas, que se movían de un lado a otro de forma independiente en un vano intento por escuchar algo, cualquier indicio del ataque por venir que le dijese a dónde disparar sus flechas.

Judy por otra parte, tragó saliva, sus manos acudiendo al par de dagas que había encantado junto con Nick en las últimas semanas al ver que realmente necesitaba armas más potentes en caso de que las cosas se pusieran peliagudas, ninguno de los dos esperaba tener que ponerlas a prueba tan pronto.

— Qué está pasando c-

Quizás fue por el simple hecho de que fue la primera estúpida en romper el silencio, pero tan pronto como habló, sus orejas pudieron sentir el sonido de algo moviéndose a una velocidad descomunal en su dirección.

— ¡Judy!

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Nick había recorrido la distancia entre ellos con la suficiente velocidad para empujarla lejos de la trayectoria de impacto, por desgracia dejándolo vulnerable al nuevo atacante, que rápidamente arrastró al vulpino por un par de metros antes de frenar de golpe, alas alzadas hacia los cielos mientras que sus patas apretaban cruelmente al zorro en un intento por penetrar su armadura con poderosas garras que para el horror de los presentes, tras una breve estruja, parcialmente penetraron la misma, procurando un alarido agónico por parte de su víctima, que de pronto se quedó inmóvil.

Un enorme búho estaba entre ellos.

La reacción en Judy fue autónoma, incluso antes de que siquiera pensare en ponerse en acción, su cuerpo ya se encontraba en movimiento, corriendo a gran velocidad a la vez que sus rocas brillaban con la energía que era imbuida en ellas, incrementando su fuerza a niveles sobrenaturales que un mamífero de su envergadura debería ser incapaz de producir. Su grito, que logró que el ave voltease en su dirección, pico abierto y alas extendidas, fue lo suficiente como para lograr alertarle de su presencia, sus garras soltando al zorro en un vano intento por alejarse del misil peludo que de pronto impactó en su pecho con la fuerza de un elefante, su caja torácica rompiéndose en pedazos a la vez que salía expelido en dirección de los matorrales cercanos.

Tan pronto inició la batalla, concluyó, o al menos eso pensó Judy, que rápidamente desechó las runas de las cuencas en su armadura, momentáneamente segura de que todo había acabado, sólo para alzar sus orejas en alarma al escuchar nuevamente el sonido de algo apresurándose en su dirección, su cuello volteando enseguida y sus ojos abriéndose de par en par al ver a un segundo y mucho más enorme búho abalanzándose sobre ella, garras extendidas y muerte en sus oscuros ojos.

Abrió la boca, un grito apenas contenido en su garganta, terror inundando sus sentidos, iba a morir en las patas de esta cosa, su cuerpo devorado, jamás podría regresar con Nick, no podría volverse poderosa, no podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para regresar a la comarca y reconstruir el sistema.

Su vida y tantos otros pensamientos acudieron ante ella, por suerte, el portal que emergió a su lado, que rápidamente expelió a una furibunda liebre salvó su vida por completo, al ésta impactar de llano contra el costado del ave, espada en mano y perforando una de sus alas a la vez que desviaba al depredador lejos de sus discípulos, gritos, siseos y maldiciones escuchándose en el claro cuando ambos impactaron contra el suelo estruendosamente, la liebre momentáneamente dejando ir su espada, que estaba ahora atrapada en el ala fracturada de la bestia, que rápidamente se incorporó sobre sus patas, pico abierto y ojos incandescentes con furia apenas reprimida, el búho estaba herido, pero no fuera de combate y la velocidad que desplegó en el suelo no era algo para menospreciarse al ver que rápidamente se abalanzó sobre la liebre en un vano intento por perforarla con sus poderosas garras.

Agatha giró en el suelo, evadiendo el impacto de un animal con un peso mucho mayor que el suyo, rodando lejos del daño antes de que sus patas golpearan el suelo y de un súbito salto, le alejasen lo suficiente del enardecido animal como para poder esgrimir su ballesta, un disparo emergiendo rápidamente de la misma, penetrando el ojo derecho del emplumado, que retrocedió en agonía por un momento, otorgándole la oportunidad a la liebre de recargar y liberar un disparo tras otro con tal de acabar la batalla.

Judy pensó que todo había terminado, que la bestia caería ante las flechas mágicas como tantas otras habían hecho en los últimos meses, pero para su horror, aparte del ojo mal herido, ninguna de los demás proyectiles hicieron efecto, no cuando el búho cubrió su cuerpo con su aun funcional ala, que parecía haber endurecido hasta el punto en que los disparos no hacían más que deshacerse en halos de luz en el momento del impacto.

Un quejido de dolor a su lado logró llamar la atención de la coneja, que rápidamente recordó la razón por la cual se había movilizado para empezar.

— ¿Qué diablos tengo que atrae a las aves? ¡Argh! —, Judy intentó ayudarlo, manos acudiendo a los agujeros que apenas parecían estarse cerrando por sobre su armadura, sangre emergiendo ligeramente de ellos denotando que por debajo de la epidermis artificial, había un daño cuya extensión desconocía, y eso le aterraba. Trató de decir algo, reconfortarlo incluso, pero el sonido de alas batiendo al igual que múltiples pasos a varios metros lejos de la aún ferviente batalla entre Agatha y la bestia, le alertaron de que las cosas estaban por empeorar, sus ojos, ahora cubiertos por Od e incandescentes gracias al brillo antinatural, rápidamente vislumbrando a los enormes polluelos que velozmente se acercaban a ellos.

—Oh no…—, comentó Judy ojos abiertos de par en par, y corazón palpitando a mil por segundo, la batalla estaba apenas empezando, y era obvio que estas cosas no sólo eran resistentes a la magia, sino también letales tanto en tierra como lo eran en el aire.

—No, ¡No!

—Corre Judy, vete… son demasiados…

—No te dejaré aquí…

— ¡ES UNA ORDEN!

— ¡DIJE QUE NO!

Ignorando al zorro, la coneja rápidamente repuso las runas, corriendo en dirección de las bestias, cinco en total que rápidamente retrocedieron al ver que la presa no huía como acostumbraban, momentáneamente confundidos con su accionar, Judy tuvo valiosos segundos para acortar la distancia y asestar un golpe brutal en el líder, el sonido de sus manos triturando sus delicados huesos haciendo eco a su alrededor, el avechucho saliendo disparado como su padre rumbo a los matorrales, dispersando a sus ahora enardecidos pero todavía confundidos hermanos. Judy por otro lado, podía sentir que su brazo ardía como el demonio, de hecho su cuerpo estaba sintiéndose horrible a medida que corría en dirección de las anonadadas bestias, la piedra en su pecho estaba a punto de romperse, era obvio que ya no podía seguir absorbiendo el retroceso que emplear las runas creaba, por lo que parte del excedente estaba obviamente ocasionando daños en ella que podrían acabar con la coneja más rápido que los animales que les atacaban.

Saltó nuevamente, saltando encima de una aterrada ave, alas abiertas y emplumado alzado con tal de parecer más grande, pero Judy no se detuvo allí, golpeando con sus patas en el pecho al a criatura, rápidamente derribando al enorme animal, sus huesos quebrándose por completo y acabando con la cría, su chirreo de agonía sólo siendo opacado por el alarido que Judy dejó emerger de sus labios cuando su cuerpo fue violentamente envuelto por energía, su piedra central rompiéndose y liberando gran parte del retroceso en ella, inmovilizándola por valiosos segundos que los depredadores no titubearon en emplear a su favor.

El impacto contra su cuerpo fue rápido, y no menos brutal a pesar de la corta distancia que el avechucho había recorrido para lograrlo, garras ligeramente penetrando su armadura, procurando un nuevo grito agónico en la coneja al sentir su piel ser penetrada y sus huesos gruñir ante el estrés al que estaban siendo sometidos, su grito de pronto apagándose por completo, se había quedado sin aire, y la consciencia amenazaba con abandonarla en el momento.

Abrió los ojos, esperando ver un poco descender hacia ella con tal de asestar un golpe final, sólo para ver que la bestia había puesto su atención lejos de su víctima, cabeza mirando en dirección de sus hermanos que ahora luchaban contra un enardecido zorro cuyo cuerpo estaba ahora cubierto en llamas azules, sus múltiples colas sirviendo tanto como defensa como arma ofensiva de súbito, manteniendo a tres de ellos aparte a la vez que su poder incrementaba exponencialmente con cada segundo que transcurría.

La visión de Judy se dobló por algunos segundos, antes de sentir la horrible sensación del Ether surcar por su cuerpo por medio del enlace, revigorando su cuerpo y sanando sus heridas casi inmediatamente, sus ojos dolían como el demonio y su frente ardía como nunca antes, el olor a sangre rápidamente inundando su olfato, el avechucho siseó adolorido, dejándole ir por completo, su garra humeando y burbujeando agónicamente al haber sido rostizada por completo.

La bestia tambaleó, incapaz de sostener su peso con solo una pata funcional, cayendo de golpe en el suelo, sus ojos y pico ahora abiertos en un vano intento por parecer más amenazante ante la coneja que de súbito se había vuelto incandescente.

Judy simplemente miró al ave con algo cercano a lástima, comprendiendo que no había malicia alguna en ella, simplemente intentaba sobrevivir. No obstante, antes de que pudiese sentir o hacer cualquier otra acción posible, alzó sus manos y con un rápido movimiento de sus patas, salió disparada rumbo al cuerpo caído, garras de pronto más filosas de lo que jamás tuvieron derecho de estar penetrando el duro plumaje, despedazando y separando la cabeza del ave en un rápido movimiento que sólo dejó tras de sí un agudo y penetrante silbido ante la velocidad desplegada.

La coneja sostuvo en sus manos la cabeza desprendida, observando fríamente cómo la vida parecía marcharse de los ojos del animal antes de arrojarla lejos de ella, desinteresada, su atención ahora fija en el zorro multi-colas que había ensartado al último avechucho con las mismas, la criatura retorciéndose agónicamente por un par de segundos antes de quedarse perennemente quieta.

Ambos se observaron por completo, reconociendo que ahora portaban las formas que habían contemplado el día en que finiquitaron el ritual de forma inusitada.

El enlace era más fuerte que nunca, ambos siendo capaces de compartir pensamientos y deseos en cuestión de milisegundos sin necesidad alguna de mediar palabra alguna, los dos girando en dirección de Agatha, que los observaba incrédula por encima del empalado cadáver de la madre, la liebre aun posando por encima del pomo de su espada que ahora se encontraba firmemente alojada en el cráneo de la bestia, su hoja atravesando el ojo por completo justo donde anteriormente una flecha mágica había perforado.

Con un firme salto, la maestra se acercó a ellos, ojos brillando con energía contenida en los mismos, su atención firme en estudiar cada detalle, cada movimiento de su magia en ellos antes de suspirar y mover la cabeza con obvia resignación.

—Tenemos que hablar, ya no hay excusa alguna para seguir retrasándolo.

Judy intentó protestar al igual que Nick, pero una mirada firme de la liebre bastó para ponerlos en línea, a pesar del increíble poder que ahora portaban encima, ambos todavía se sentían como pequeñas crías ante Agatha, incapaces de desobedecer sus órdenes, el dúo sintiéndose casi como si hubiesen sido reprendidos por haber realizado algo indebido. La liebre suspiró, antes de comenzar a moverse rumbo a las descartadas pertenencias, una orden implícita de seguirla en su cuerpo que ninguno de los presentes titubeó en obedecer, necesitaban alejarse del sitio, no podían darse el lujo de perder tiempo aquí, no cuando el silencio en el bosque permanecía firmemente en sus mentes, el peligro distaba de haber pasado.

Recogiendo sus pertenencias, el trío se movió en dirección de la montaña más cercana, donde sabían de la existencia de una cueva que podría otorgarles un lugar seguro donde establecer un santuario, la única razón por la que no habían aprovechado el sitio con anterioridad siendo el hecho de que el bosque estaba supuesto a otorgar seguridad en cuanto al ataque de aves trataba, algo que rápidamente fue desmentido momentos atrás.

—Comprendo que quieran guardar secretos, pero tienen que entender que la magia no es un juego. Las bondades y dotes que otorga pueden ser increíbles, pero el precio que exige es alto. Estoy segura de que hicieron _algo_ para concluir el ritual del hilo rojo que difiere con lo que conozco—, mirándoles de soslayo, la liebre asintió un par de veces al ver que ambos evadían sus ojos, obviamente culpables, una vez confirmado que su teoría tenía de dónde asirse, la liebre continuó—: Jamás había visto semejante despliegue en dos mamíferos, había leído sobre ello, al viejo le encantaban las viejas leyendas del mundo antiguo. Cuentos de unicornios, zorros con nueve colas, conejos cornudos y muchos otros.

Alzando su ballesta, la liebre disparó una flecha en dirección de un árbol cercano, una pitón cayendo de súbito en el suelo, retorciéndose dolorosamente ante el debilitante disparo, aún con vida y justo como antes, siendo ignorada a medida que todos se acercaban a la montaña.

—Kyūbi no Kitsune, y Al-Mi'raj, dos leyendas de culturas y países totalmente distintos y separadas por cientos de kilómetros la una de la otra, sin incluir los años entre las mismas. Ambas tildadas como patrañas, mitos y leyendas. En lo personal también estaba incluida en el grupo que pensaba que no eran más que relatos sobre-exagerados sobre antiguos y poderosos usuarios. Y sin embargo, aquí estoy, frente a la prueba viviente de que dichas leyendas tienen más verdad en ellas de lo que llegué a creer posible… el viejo McCloud tenía razón, uh, no estaba del todo loco como llegué a pensar.

Tras un par de minutos de silencio, todos pudieron suspirar con plano alivio al estar en las inmediaciones de la cueva, todos sintiéndose lo suficientemente cómodos para respirar a sus anchas ahora que estaban seguros tras la protección mágica que la liebre había estado preparando semanas atrás en caso de que necesitasen mudarse apresuradamente.

—No es paranoia cuando tienes razón, y alguien está persiguiéndote, ¿eh? —. Agregó la liebre, sonriendo en dirección de Judy quien había hecho el comentario al ver que la liebre perdía varias horas del día asegurándose de crear un campamento secundario sólo en caso de que algo ocurriese en el primero, que tristemente, ocurrió. La coneja no dijo nada, demasiado ocupada respirando agitadamente, al igual que analizando con sus dedos el cuerno que ahora adornaba su frente.

—En todo caso, quítense la ropa, no sólo debemos ver la extensión de sus heridas, sino también necesito asegurarme de qué demonios ocurrió con ustedes, en el fondo, hay runas que generan grandes porciones de agua al extraer la humedad de las paredes de la montaña, báñense sin químicos o aditamentos, sólo agua pura… necesito que estén lo más puros posible para el ritual que tengo en mente.

— ¿Es esto realmente necesario?

Ignorando al zorro, la liebre procedió a levantarse, procurando de su saco varios rituales, al igual que tiza con la cual marcar las runas, obviamente dimitiendo al mismo a la vez que incorporaba toda su atención en el ritual por venir, o al menos eso pensó antes de que Agatha explicase:

—Para localizar lo que deseo, no puede haber contaminantes, la ropa, armadura y los químicos de aseo pueden arruinar el resultado final.

— ¿Y qué exactamente estamos buscando?

—McCloud estaba obsesionado con la historia del mundo, por años buscó pistas que revelaran por qué ciertas magias eran únicas para ciertas especies, entre otras preguntas que jamás logré comprender del todo, en aquel momento asumí que la mayoría no eran más que leyendas y mitos sobre-exagerados de mamíferos con un gran dominio de ciertas magias… el viejo desapareció antes de llegar a comprobar de forma tangible resultado alguno, y yo jamás tuve interés alguno en continuar su búsqueda por respuestas en el área, pero ahora que veo lo que les ha ocurrido… me pregunto, ¿Son sólo leyendas y mitos? ¿Hay más sobre la magia que desconocemos? Estos objetos nos guiarán a caminos que puedan darnos esa respuesta… y si mis sospechas son verdaderas, entonces el viejo McCloud estaba involucrado en artes peligrosas, que muchos mamíferos estarían dispuestos a matar por poseer… lo que explica el por qué no escribió nada de lo que estudiaba, todo lo que conocía me lo transmitió verbalmente, también explica por qué me excluyó de muchas de sus investigaciones y lo más probable, el que su desaparición dista de haber sido un accidente.

Ninguno medió palabra alguna tras ello, el dúo concentrándose en limpiar sus agotados cuerpos con la fría agua de las runas, ambos inspeccionándose a profundidad en búsqueda de heridas que sabían debían estar allí, pero que para la sorpresa de ambos, habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno salvo la sangre que habían limpiado de sus pelajes. Ambos enseguida admitiendo que quizás Agatha tenía mucha razón en querer descubrir qué demonios les había ocurrido, al ser más que obvio que semejante regeneración estaba lejos de ser algo normal.

Una vez en el centro del ritual, la liebre enfocó su magia en varias reliquias, procesando información que sólo ella podía vislumbrar, musitando en voz baja sobre la data que recolectaba a medida que transcurrían los segundos.

—Las buenas noticias es que, sus cuerpos se encuentran bien, ridículamente bien a pesar de estar imbuidos de patas a cabeza con Ether, algo que no debería ser bueno. El enlace entre ustedes es ridículamente fuerte, de hecho es el conducto por el cual ambos están canalizando el Ether, de alguna forma filtrando los efectos negativos que este debería tener—, viendo que la liebre tenía la atención de los presentes, continuó—: sus cuerpos se han regenerado a tal punto que la producción de células y químicos se ha súper-cargado, incluso rejuvenecido casi diez años, literalmente su organismo rejuveneció hasta dejarlos en una condición óptima. Pero, todo esto palidece ante la imposibilidad de que, puedo _rastrear_ la proveniencia del Ether hasta un sitio en particular.

Tras enfocar más energía en los objetos, Judy y Nick terminan sorprendidos de ver que en medio del círculo aparecía una imagen de un sitio en específico, y que Agatha podía manipular dicha energía para obtener una visión aérea de dicho lugar, rápidamente identificando el área tanto por su flora como la topografía del mismo.

—Eso está cerca, para ser exactos; es la cueva de Sarabi—, comentó la liebre, antes de sonreírle a sus aprendices, una mirada predatoria en su rostro—. Por ahora, descansen… mañana será un largo día.


	10. Erinnerungen und Spinnen

Judy bostezó, abriendo los ojos ligeramente mientras se desperezaba, la noche había sido larga, en especial porque Agatha no hizo más que esculcar y anotar sobre sus transformaciones lo más que pudo una vez pudo establecer un punto de búsqueda, en el proceso, Judy pudo descubrir que existían diferencias definitivamente marcadas en la realidad, a cómo habían visto dichas trasformaciones dentro del enlace.

Para empezar, sus ojos no habían cambiado de color, al menos no por completo. En el caso de Judy, al menos un cuarto de su retina derecha permanecía amatista, creando una extraña condición en que la coneja poseía un ojo con dos tonalidades que contrastaban horriblemente la una con la otra.

Nick por otro lado, no poseía nueve colas como pensó inicialmente, sino seis. Ahora que podían darse el lujo de sentarse en calma y contarlas, su cantidad debería ser más que obvia, y por algunos momentos, incluso Agatha parecía confundida, dubitativa de si las leyendas eran ciertas o no, hasta que simplemente desechó dicha posibilidad de error.

—La transformación parece… inconclusa. Algo falta, el Ether está estable en sus cuerpos, pero… parece estarse difuminando a gran velocidad. No, este cambio no es permanente, al menos no bajo estas condiciones.

Analizando al dúo, en especial sus chakras y cómo parecía reaccionar ante la gran cantidad de energía, la liebre pudo al menos delinear un par de hipótesis al respecto antes de suspirar y dejarlos marcharse a dormir, algo que el dúo no titubeó en aprovechar, en especial cuando la liebre se había ofrecido a ser la guarda por el resto de la noche, demasiado ocupada deliberando y pensando sobre lo que había descubierto.

Mirando en dirección del aún dormido zorro, Judy no pudo más que sonreír, una mano acudiendo a cubrir su boca con tal de acallar la carcajada que amenazaba con emerger, Nick estaba durmiendo sobre su espalda, hocico abierto ligeramente y lengua afuera, una expresión de completo placer mientras dormía.

Era extraño como en cuestión de meros meses, el macho se había ganado su confianza como para compartir una cama completamente desnudos, a sabiendas de que no ocurriría nada más que quizás uno que otro abrazo, seguido de máximo, un agradable acurrucado con tal de compartir calor corporal.

Quizás cuando regresaren a casa, y estuviesen fuera de peligro alguno, ambos podrían explorar más a gusto lo que existía entre ellos, quizás jugar y experimentar un poco con tal de ver si podían vencer y superar la aversión que había creado contra el sexo.

Era una posibilidad, tal vez una razón para esforzarse más en regresar sanos y salvos, pero por ahora, había mucho por hacer y el zorro había dormido lo suficiente.

—Hey, vamos… despierta.

Media hora después, ambos habían lidiado con su rutina matutina, se habían aseado, comido y vestido, o medio vestir, en cuanto a Nick trataba, que decidió pasar el rato sin su camisa, antes de comenzar a hacer un chequeo de su equipo, la coneja de inmediato observando con que se había topado con un grave problema.

Frente a ella se encontraban tres piedras de granito, finamente enmarcadas con runas que ella misma había realizado. Sus últimas despensas, una miseria que la coneja estaba más que clara, no durarían demasiado.

—Sólo tengo dos piedras de fuerza… y una piedra central…

Nick se acercó a ella, asintiendo, su rostro no mostraba estar complacido por el bajo número, por otro lado, ambos sabían que mantener la mente fija en semejante desventaja sólo crearía tensión innecesaria en ellos.

—Cuando regresemos, recuérdame que tengo que invertir en una de esas cosas, estoy harto de que las aves me consideren un bocadillo…

Judy suspiró, negando con el rostro ante el comentario del zorro, sonriendo ligeramente al sentir que su preocupación se esfumaba rápidamente luego de oírle reafirmarle que el deseo de regresar sanos era mutuo.

—Pues… eres el más grande entre nosotros, así que supongo te ven más apetitoso.

No supo cuándo se había levantado, ni mucho menos cuando había decidido enfatizar lo que había dicho con la punta de su dedo índice tocando su pecho, sus ojos cayendo por completo sobre las viejas cicatrices que enmarcaban su cuerpo, rompiendo el patrón natural de su pelaje, sus dedos rápidamente por cuenta propia acariciando las heridas, orejas gachas y preocupación claramente enmarcando su cuerpo, en el apuro de ayer habían buscado por nuevas heridas, ignorando las antiguas, pero ahora que podía ver de cerca la extensión de las mismas, no podía evitar preocuparse, su zorro había estado cerca de morir con anterioridad en este lugar cuando no tenían un peso muerto como ella… Al final, incluso si las heridas no fueron creadas cuando ella estaba en su vida, cada cicatriz no era más que un crudo recuerdo del hecho de que por estúpida se había paralizado ante el ataque del búho, y que Nick se había sacrificado para salvarla.

—Perdóname…

Posando su mano por encima de las de la coneja, el zorro sonrió, comprendiendo qué cruzaba por la cabeza de la misma—: Descuida, nos tomaron a todos por sorpresa, no tienes por qué disculparte.

Apretando su mano, el zorro sonrió, reafirmando su apoyo incondicional, Judy le observó por varios segundos, antes de sonreír y asentir sin mediar palabra alguna entre ellos, su mano aceptando la suya por un par de segundos extra antes de separarse, estaban aquí, y no tenían planes de separarse el uno del otro.

—Sea lo que haya sido esa transformación, nos salvó el pellejo.

Asintiendo, Judy se separó del zorro, caminando rumbo a su armadura, una pequeña flexión de su magia procurando que la misma saltase a su cuerpo, cubriéndola por completo, sus manos de inmediato acudiendo a las runas con tal de ubicarlas en sus respectivos lugares.

— ¿Pensé que conocían todo lo que habitaba estos bosques?

—Nosotros también, pero aparentemente, nos equivocamos… eso, o algo más provocó que dichas criaturas hayan cambiado de habitad.

Dicho esto, el zorro simplemente chasqueó sus dedos, su armadura casi atravesando la distancia en cuestión de segundos antes de asirse a su cuerpo, creando de inmediato su armadura.

— ¿No vas a usar ropa debajo?

—La armadura basta, por ahora al menos. Me siento más seguro cuando puedo sentir el metal contra mi pelaje.

Curiosamente, Agatha no mencionó palabra alguna desde que ambos despertaron, otorgándoles espacio suficiente, sus ojos nunca apartándose del horizonte, algo que ambos mamíferos notaron enseguida, ambos acercándose a la liebre con más cautela, notando la dirección en la cual la vieja maestra observaba, ambos de inmediato sorprendiéndose a ver un pequeño hilo de humo en la distancia.

—Una fogata… puede ser otro equipo.

Comentó Nick, ponderando por algunos segundos antes de desechar la posibilidad, nadie era tan estúpido para crear una fogata en un área donde las aves claramente buscaban evidencia alguna de presa desde los aires, no, ningún grupo que se respetase crearía una fogata en un área como esta—: O quizás, una tribu de lagartijos.

Agatha asintió, jamás apartando la vista del hilo de humo en la distancia, Judy, curiosa, simplemente preguntó.

— ¿Cómo saben que es una fogata?

—La cantidad de humo, un incendio forestal tiende a ser de mucho mayor tamaño en cuanto a humareda," comentó Agatha finalmente, un chasquido de sus dedos procurando que su armadura estuviese lista, una de las manos libres de la liebre rápidamente acudiendo al mango de su espada, obviamente esperando problemas.

Nick por otro lado, decidió agregar.

—O podemos estar viendo el inicio de un fuego forestal…

—O podría ser eso, sí…—, admitió la liebre, antes de mirar de soslayo a sus discípulos y comentar—: pero me parece quizás demasiada coincidencia de que el fuego esté en la dirección que buscamos… ¿No lo creen?

Ahora que ambos lo notaban, sí, el humo parecía provenir de las colinas en la lejanía, colinas que poseían una cueva en particular que todos sabían estaban prontos a explorar.

—Dudo que sepan lo que nos pasó, no habrían desperdiciado una emboscada en la cueva de haber conocido nuestra ubicación—. Comentó el zorro, su mano acariciando su hocico mientras pensaba al respecto, sus ojos esculcando el cielo por algunos segundos, antes de agregar—: También es sospechoso que no hay presencia aérea, no hay buitres, halcones, gavilanes o águilas inspeccionado el área.

Agatha asintió al escuchar eso, su puño apretando el pomo de su espada con más fuerza de lo debido, claramente inquieta ante lo que observaba. Judy simplemente se mantuvo callada, careciendo de experiencia alguna como para comentar al respecto, orejas alzadas y ojos atentamente observando al dúo deliberar sobre qué sucedería de allí en adelante, su mirada finalmente cayendo sobre la liebre, que suspiró con desdén antes de agregar—. Veremos cuando lleguemos, supongo, si son lagartijos, disparen primero, pregunten después.

Mirando en dirección de la coneja, la liebre enfatizó:

—No titubees Judy, los lagartijos son peligrosos.

— ¿Qué tan peligrosos?

—Son tan inteligentes como un mamífero, poseen su propia civilización y cultura, pero son estrictamente carnívoros, Judith. También en extremo territoriales, se comerán a miembros de su misma especie si estos no pertenecen a su tribu. No hay negociación que valga con ellos, somos comida y nada más.

La caminata rumbo a su destino fue tensa, y llena de momentos en los cuales el trío decidió esconderse más que luchar, el aire estaba lleno de tensión, en especial por que a medida que avanzaban, todos podían notar que si bien el silencio del día anterior había desaparecido, muchos animales y criaturas permanecían calladas, temerosas de canturrear o seguir con su rutina usual, sólo dejando a los tres mamíferos con el crudo sonido de sus corazones y su avanzar.

Lo peor de todo es que el aire se sentía increíblemente espeso, como si estuviesen respirando humo, sus cuerpos revitalizándose con anti-natural velocidad a medida que se acercaban a su destino, la zona estando increíblemente colmada de maná. Judy no podía evitar portar su mano siempre firme sobre sus dagas, un mal presentimiento asentándose en su estómago a medida que avanzaban.

Había algo malo en la zona, su cuerno no hacía más que cosquillear desde que ingresaron en el miasma mágico que rodeaba el lugar, su cuerpo ahora en completa alerta, su comentario sorprendiendo al experimentado dúo, que tras observarla por un par de segundos, no hicieron más que asentir, todos ahora al tanto de que quizás estaban acercándose a lo que posiblemente no era nada más que una trampa.

Al final, debido a que estaban movilizándose con mucha más cautela, al trío le tomó un par de horas llegar hasta el origen del humo, encontrándose efectivamente con un campamento.

—Bueno… maldición.

El comentario mordaz de Nick fue lo único que el trío vociferó ante la visión que asaltaba sus ojos. Ciertamente se habían topado con un campamento de lagartijos, pero era más que obvio por la brutalidad en que los cuerpos habían sido despachados, era obvio que lo que sea que haya emboscado a la pequeña tribu, carecía de piedad de los elementos básicos que caracterizaban un ataque animal.

Ninguna bestia atacaría a su presa y dejaría los restos para pudrirse sin tomar beneficio alguno, al menos no en este bosque.

Judy observó a Agatha avanzar un par de pasos, estando a punto de seguirla antes de que la mano de Nick se ubicase sobre su hombro, su siseo rápidamente deteniendo a la liebre de seguir moviéndose, paralizada por la señal que su discípulo había otorgado.

La coneja observó de soslayo al zorro, viendo que éste parecía estar mirando al suelo fijamente, horror firme en sus ojos, lo que procuró que Judy observase rápidamente al mismo, notando un brillante y casi insignificante hilo de seda posicionado sobre el firmamento, apenas visible gracias a que algunas gotas de rocío permanecían sobre el mismo.

—Maldición, arañas… estamos en problemas, esto es claramente una trampa caza bobos.

Agatha, que mantenía sus ojos firmes en el filamento sobre el cual casi estuvo a punto de pararse, retrocedió lentamente, orejas gachas con clara frustración de que había ignorado un detalle sumamente importante en su afán por investigar el campamento por pistas.

Alejarse del sitio resultó ser incluso más tenso que haberse acercado, el trío esperando que de la nada enormes arañas intentaran hacer con ellos lo que claramente habían hecho con la tribu.

—Hasta ahora, no hemos llamado la atención de las arañas. Pero, es obvio que éste es el único camino por el que podemos acceder a la cueva sin perder varios días de viaje circundando el área.

— ¿Qué tal si uno de nosotros emplea las pequeñas formaciones rocosas que están en esa dirección?— señaló Judy, apuntando en dirección de las recién mencionadas, que gracias al viento y falta de maleza, era más que obvio las arañas habían evitado emplear como trampa para sus presas.

—Por suerte, Nick evitó que pisara la alarma. Estas cosas son enormes, rápidas y letales… no tenemos el equipamiento adecuado para lidiar con ellas. También me preocupa en demasía cómo han ignorado los cuerpos, algo está sucediendo aquí, pero no logro descifrar qué rayos es.

Comentó Agatha, claramente frustrada con la situación, no obstante, tras recomponerse un poco, la liebre suspiró, antes de mirar en dirección de las rocas, frunciendo el ceño, meditando las posibilidades profundamente.

—Iré yo sola—, comentó, alzando una mano con tal de acallar al dúo—. Soy la más apropiada para escabullirme en el área, Nick es demasiado grande, Judith… no tienes la experiencia, yo por otro lado, puedo crear un portal que me permita escapar si algo sucede.

Dicho eso, un chasqueo de su dedo arrebató toda su armadura al igual que sus vestimentas, dejando a la liebre completamente desnuda.

—Judith, acércate un poco.

Titubeando un poco, la coneja se acercó, observando a la liebre acumular algo de magia en su palma izquierda, que rápidamente posicionó sobre su pelaje, su mano restante posicionándose sobre su pecho, un encanto emergiendo de sus labios rápidamente aclaró sus intenciones, al pintar su pelaje de gris.

—Las arañas tienen pésima vista, al menos aquellas que cazan por medio del uso de seda. Igual no quiero tomar riesgos, tu pelaje encaja mejor con el área que el mío, y la armadura por más que la necesite, tiende a brillar bajo ciertas condiciones, circunstancias que esas rocas despliegan por completo, el sol me delataría fácilmente.

Viendo en dirección del zorro, la liebre dejó por entendido que debía cuidar de la coneja, antes de simplemente proceder a escabullirse meticulosamente entre arbustos, enramados y rocas, el dúo casi manteniendo el aliento al verla avanzar lentamente entre las rocas, alejándose de su vista y posible protección en cuestión de minutos.

Al menos, hasta que un ligero tintineo en sus oídos reveló que la liebre claramente había realizado más que un encanto de copiado con la coneja.

—Hay una enorme cueva al otro lado, chicos… Sarabi, la entrada está repleta de telaraña." Explicó la liebre en lo que parecía ser casi un susurro. Judy guardó silencio por algunos segundos, esperando a que la liebre comentase algo más al respecto, sólo para ver que había resumido el silencio, por lo que aprovechó para preguntarle al zorro:

— ¿Cuándo diablos colocó el encanto de comunicación sobre ti?

—Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, Zanahorias, es sólo que hasta ahora, no había tenido oportunidad de emplearlo—, explicó el zorro, quien apuntó a un pequeño tatuaje dentro de su oreja, uno que Judy curiosamente jamás había notado anteriormente—, por ahora, posees una versión temporal, se necesita de un ancla, como éste diminuto tatuaje para que sea permanente… Cuando regresemos a casa quizás me tome el tiempo para tatuarte la runa en una de tus orejotas.

—Chicos, aléjense de mis ropas… encontré algo, debo regresar.

Comentó Agatha con voz temblorosa, un portal de inmediato abriéndose por encima de sus ropas, que rápidamente acudieron a cubrirla sin muestra alguna de que la liebre lo haya ordenado, Judy sorprendida de la velocidad y eficiencia con la cual la vieja lago había desplegado su magia, antes de que sus ojos cayeran por completo en la pequeña estatuilla que la liebre portaba en sus manos, y la expresión de horror al igual que ansiedad que la misma desplegaba ante el objeto.

— ¿Maestra?

La liebre separó sus ojos de la estatuilla, mirando a la coneja, luego al zorro, y comentando.

—El lugar está repleto de restos, mamíferos en su gran mayoría. Cabras, ovejas… reconocí a muchos viejos conocidos… disecados, triturados, machacados…— dicho esto, la liebre volvió a regresar a observar a la estatuilla, ponderando profundamente—. El viejo solía usar tótems para enfocar su magia, también guardar información…

El dúo respingó ante la posibilidad que tal hallazgo representaba, ambos observándose uno al otro antes de que Nick intentara disuadir a la liebre.

—Maestra… no creo que sea buena idea absorber las memorias en ese tótem.

Agatha lo observó por unos segundos, pesadas lágrimas en sus ojos, antes de negar con su rostro, rápidamente recomponiéndose.

—Tengo qué, Nick… tengo que saber qué diablos pasó. No hay forma alguna que alguien con tanto poder haya caído presa ante unas míseras arañas.

—Todos somos mortales, maestra. Incluso el viejo pudo cometer un error que le costase la vida.

—No, Nick… no comprendes. El viejo no sólo tenía una habilidad preternatural sobre la luz, con el uso de éstos tótems, podía tomar el control de ciertas criaturas…

—Cómo arañas…—, comprendió el zorro, ojos abiertos de par en par, finalmente entendiendo por qué la liebre necesitaba absorber la magia y las memorias allí contenidas, era obvio que tenía que saber si quien estaba detrás de tantas muertes, tantos sacrificios no era nadie más que su viejo maestro.

—Adelante, maestra. Cubriremos tu flanco mientras bajas tus defensas.

Agatha no necesitó escuchar más, rápidamente activando el artefacto, sus ojos brillando de par en par por algunos segundos, dejando al dúo sumidos en un incómodo silencio, cada uno procurando posibilidades y teorías de lo que estaban por descubrir.

O al menos, eso fue lo que intentaron, la coneja de inmediato alzando sus orejas al sentir que su cuerno parecía cosquillear más que nunca en este preciso instante.

—Nick…

—Lo escucho…

El silencio había regresado nuevamente, pero en ésta oportunidad, dudaban enormemente que se debiese a la presencia de búhos, no tan cerca de una madriguera repleta de depredadores tan voraces como las arañas.

Judy de inmediato desenfundó sus dagas, notando que Nick había desplegado su arco, la forma en que lo sostenía indicando que no pensaba usarlo como arma de tiro, sino transformarlo en su tan rara vez empleado látigo, una arma que Judy sabía el zorro sólo solía emplear cuando las cosas estaban por empeorar.

Por algunos segundos permanecieron, inmóviles, ninguno dispuesto a moverse y desencadenar el ataque, pero el sonido de un proyectil moviéndose rápidamente los impulsó a movilizarse, sus aumentados sentidos siendo capaces de percibir el peligro y desde qué dirección provenía, la coneja tacleando a su maestra fuera del rango de ataque, que por suerte sólo golpeó al tótem, despedazándolo en el acto y sacando a la liebre de su ensimismamiento, expeliendo aire profusamente de sus labios al impactar contra el suelo.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

Buscando el tótem con su vista, y encontrando los pedazos rodeando lo que claramente era una daga, la liebre no necesitó preguntar más para saber que estaban bajo ataque, sus orejas escuchando de nuevo la cercanía de un nuevo proyectil, su cuerpo actuando por si solo y cubriendo a la coneja en un instante, antes de que su mano rápidamente creara un portal debajo de ellos que los arrastró a todos enseguida lejos del peligro, depositándoles dentro de la cueva con brusquedad, la liebre y la coneja cayeron contra el piso, la maestra dejando ir a la discípula, su mano de inmediato acudiendo a su costado, donde podía sentir el ardor de un arma firmemente alojada en su epidermis metálica, rápidamente separando al objeto de su cuerpo, examinando con detenimiento sus detalles y enmarcado, confirmando que efectivamente tal arma, una filosa daga en específico, era de producción y empleo único entre mamíferos.

— ¿Con qué diablos nos hemos topado?


	11. Gejagt

**Bueno, algo hice mal en el último capítulo que alejé al par de lectores que me dejaban reviews, se gana y se pierde, supongo. Aquí está el capítulo semi-final, el siguiente es la semana que viene y es el final con el epílogo.**

 **No está betado, o chequeado, está directamente y puro recien salido del horno, así que habrán errores. Estoy enfermo con gripa y la verdad sigo de ánimos bajos, pero pienso finalizar la historia antes de que concluya el año. Ésta es probablemente, mi última historia en la sección en español, así que, un gusto haberlos entretenido.**

 **Gejagt**

La velocidad con la que las cosas se fueron al diablo fue sorpresiva, incluso para el dúo que la había arrastrado hasta el fin del mundo.

Una vez cerrado el portal por el cual habían escapado, no tuvieron demasiado tiempo para contemplar la daga de fabricación claramente mamífera, cuando un grupo de al menos quince lagartijos intentó acribillarles mientras estuviesen con la guardia baja.

Sorprendentemente, Judy fue la primera en reaccionar, sus ojos ardiendo como el demonio a la vez que el tiempo alrededor de ella parecía disminuir en velocidad, el avanzar de los reptiles viéndose entorpecido considerablemente, sus manos actuaron enseguida, alzando una de sus dagas, Ether rápidamente imbuyéndose en el mango por alguna razón que no comprendía, antes de que, para su horror, su cuerpo simplemente actuase por sí solo, lanzando la daga al lagartijo más cercano, alojándose entre sus ojos con un horrible 'squat', su cuerpo moviéndose entonces a velocidades vertiginosas, su mundo entero oscureciéndose por los bordes, creando un túnel en su visión absolutamente centrado en el Ether que había imbuido en su daga, estiró la mano, tomando el mango con firmeza, sus patas finalmente aterrizando en los hombros de la aún en pie bestia, el tiempo regresando a la normalidad de súbito, su repentina aparición sobre el cuerpo del reptil alertando a los atacantes de que algo no estaba bien, su brazo sacando el arma del cráneo del atacante, antes de que sus ojos se posaren sobre nuevamente sobre un sorprendido aledaño, su otra daga de súbito alojándose en su cuello, su siseo agónico apagándose rápidamente al ser ahogado con litros de sangre que de súbito inundaban su garganta, de nuevo en cuestión de segundos una enajenada coneja apareciendo de la nada sobre el cuerpo de la bestia, como si se hubiese tele-portado.

El hecho de que en menos de un minuto ya dos de sus camaradas habían sido derrotados no parecía disminuir el hambre en las bestias, que con un rugido de furia alzaron sus armas y se dirigieron en dirección de lo que consideraban la presa más peligrosa a erradicar. Un error que rápidamente les costó la victoria por completo.

Judy saltó nuevamente, empujando el cuerpo de su más reciente víctima en contra de un camarada aledaño, sus dagas en mano y listas para ser arrojadas enseguida, cuando de pronto en medio de los reptilianos, apareció Nick, ojos brillando con poder apenas reprimido, su arco en mano estaba iluminado por completo, su estructura cambiando enseguida en algo más lánguido, pero no menos letal, comprendiendo lo que ocurriría, y no queriendo estar en medio de lo que sería una tormenta de cuchillas, Judy observó en dirección de Agatha, lanzando una de sus dagas al lado de la ahora erguida liebre, su cuerpo atravesando la distancia en segundos, a la vez que el zorro liberaba un poderoso ataque a su alrededor, su látigo cortando armazón, hueso y carne con una terrible facilidad, derribando así a cinco desprevenidos contrincantes, abriendo un enorme agujero en la formación de ataque que claramente habían planificado.

La cantidad de siseos y demás sonidos que inundaron el ambiente implicaban una miríada de emociones, muchas de ellas centradas en horror, sorpresa y enojo al ver una buena porción de su grupo decimada como si fueran nada por lo que claramente consideraban presas fáciles.

No obstante, antes de que Judy pudiese arrojar otra de sus dagas con tal de emplear su recién descubierta habilidad, Agatha dio un paso en adelante, su cuerpo tenso, su energía moviéndose abruptamente por sus brazos y patas, Ether inundándola por completo hasta que, con un alarido agónico, la liebre de pronto fue envuelta en energía, su cuerpo abruptamente cambiando en una forma idéntica a la de Judy, cuyo pelaje se enervó al sentir el poder apenas contenido en la más experimentada guerrera.

Por su parte, Nick empleó su látigo para mantener alejados a los demás atacantes, jamás quitando la vista del enemigo, incluso ante el cambio de Agatha, que sin perder tiempo alguno alzó sus manos, simulando como si estuviese levantando algo con ellas, los reptiles de súbito congelándose en sus posiciones por un par de segundos, antes de ser elevados en el aire, brazos y piernas moviéndose de un lado a otro en un vano intento por recobrar el equilibrio en una situación donde era imposible lograr estabilizarse.

Judy simplemente observó a los animales, su instinto indicándole que lo que presenciaba era de hecho el máximo exponente de lo que era capaz de realizar si se lo esmeraba, que su truco de teleportación no era más que un juego de niños ante lo que vislumbraba.

Entonces, Agatha cambió el juego, sus palmas que se encontraban abiertas y con los dedos extendidos, de súbito formaron garras de energía en cada punta, la liebre sonriendo malignamente antes de que diera un único pero poderoso aplauso, los cuerpos de los reptiles de súbito cortados en grandes trozos, destazados en cuestión de segundos y acabando con la batalla en el acto.

Judy observó a la liebre cornuda, bilis amenazando con emerger de su estómago ante la brutalidad que Agatha había despachado a los atacantes.

—Eso fue… conveniente, y brutal… ¿Brutalveniente?—, agregó Nick a medida que comenzaba a escanear los cuerpos caídos, buscando evidencia y elementos valiosos entre los mismos.

La coneja por otro lado, se movilizó rápidamente en dirección de uno de los cuerpos que Agatha había destazado, uno de los reptiles portaba en sí algo que le había llamado la atención, y necesitaba saber la verdad.

—Judy… espera.

La voz de Nick se mostraba contrariada, dolida, pero eso no evitó que la coneja se acercara a las piezas, sus patas ahora caminando encima de litros de sangre y restos con remilgo, sus ojos fijamente puestos en el torso que portaba un pelaje familiar asido en su pecho.

Reconocía ese pelaje, o mejor dicho, reconocía esa cola.

—Oh no… Skye.

Cayó de rodillas, sin importarle que estuviera ahora bañando el resto de sus piernas en la inmundicia, su estómago estaba revelándose en su contra, amenazando con liberar su contenido ante la cruda realidad que había encontrado.

No eran amigos, no eran si quiera catalogables como conocidos, pero, descubrir que habían sufrido en tal forma en garras de estas cosas no hacía la situación mucho mejor.

Al final, no pudo contener las ganas de vomitar, vertiendo su contenido al frente de ella, ojos cerrados en un vano intento por ignorar, olvidar lo que había descubierto. Pero la imagen de la cola y el pelaje permanecían fijas en su cabeza, imposibles de remover.

Sintió que alguien la tomó de la cintura, alzándola y envolviéndola en sus brazos, consolándola con largos trazos de su mano sobre su espalda.

—Tranquila Zanahorias, respira profundo.

La realidad es que, no importa cuánto te describan un evento o posibilidad, no importan los detalles o incluso las imágenes que puedan otorgarte para que te des una idea del concepto. Nada ecualiza el vivirlo.

La horrible realidad de que alguien que conociste no hace mucho, murió y sus restos profanados para servir de ropa, restos que encontraste posteriormente como dicho implemento, entregaban con brutalidad y malicia la realidad de lo que ocurría. Judy sabía de ello, por años se les educó que eso es lo que los depredadores les harían si eran capturados, pero escucharlo y verlo eran dos monstruos muy distintos.

Sin embargo, Judy sabía que no tenía tiempo para colapsar, estaban en terreno enemigo, y estas cosas les habían atacado justo al frente de lo que se suponía debía ser un área segura, lo que revelaba que la cueva ya no era en lo absoluto un área en el que debían permanecer.

—L-lo siento Nick, es sólo…

—Lo sé, Pelusa. Créeme, lo sé.

No necesitaron mediar palabra alguna luego de ello, el abrazo y su larga palma creando suaves caricias en su espalda bastaban para calmarla lo suficiente como para recobrar la cordura, un par de palmadas sobre su hombro sirviendo para indicarle que podía bajarle ahora, sus patas casi de inmediato tocando el mugriento suelo, su ceño frunciéndose en asco ante la sensación de entrañas y sangre entre sus dedos.

Ambos caminaron en dirección de Agatha, la coneja rápidamente notando que a diferencia de ellos, la liebre estaba temblando ligeramente a pesar de la seriedad en su rostro, sus manos hurgando los restos de lo que parecía ser un bolso, un bolso hecho con pelaje blanco y atigrado.

—Oh… Jack.

—N-no…—, guardando silencio, la liebre cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, intentando controlar su nuevo cuerpo—: No hay tiempo para lamentarse, lo que ocurrió, ocurrió, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto.

Dicho eso, la liebre sacó un libro de su propio bolso, el libro que Jack le había entregado antes de empezar con todo este desastre.

—Tenemos que movernos, éste tan sólo era un grupo de exploradores.

Asintiendo, el trío rápidamente se alejó de la masacre y de la cueva, la coneja rápidamente notando que parecían estar regresando a Sarabi. Pero tras cinco minutos de duro avanzar, se detuvieron con tal de que Agatha pudiese leer la información que Jack había recabado antes de morir.

La liebre observó el libro por lo que a Judy le parecieron horas, incluso si tan solo fueron míseros segundos, el tiempo que la liebre invirtió leyendo en silencio enervó los nervios de la coneja más allá de lo que creyó posible al ver las reacciones de su maestra reflejadas en su rostro: Furia, desesperación, odio, resentimiento y finalmente, nada… toda emoción parecía haberse esfumado de la misma en el momento en que cerró la última página y miró en su dirección.

—Somos los últimos—, finalmente comentó, provocando que Nick se parase erguido como tabla, Judy por su parte simplemente alzó las orejas, sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

— ¿A qué te refieres con?

—Literalmente… somos los últimos mamíferos del gremio, los demás son implantes, falsedades, impostores.

La liebre se alzó, caminando de un lado a otro, el temblor en sus manos era profuso, claramente la transformación de la liebre carecía de algo que ellos poseían en demasía, era obvio que Agatha estaba sufriendo a pesar de su poder. Que aún pudiese funcionar a pesar de estar bajo tales condiciones dejaba más que en claro la clase de hembra que era.

—El tótem tenía las respuestas, es cómo logré transformarme… McCloud descubrió cómo hacerlo antes de morir, antes de crear esas arañas en Sarabi.

Bajando las orejas, Judy no podía contemplar mucho menos imaginar lo traicionada que la liebre debía de sentirse, ¿Su maestro era el causante de tales aberraciones? ¿De tantas muertes?

—Las arañas están allí para proteger la entrada. Hay algo peligroso allí encerrado, sellado hace mucho tiempo, antes de la creación de Zootopia—, la liebre bufó, era claro que la información que había conseguido era confusa, incluso increíble, no obstante, la forma en la que lanzó el libro de Jack al suelo en cólera indicó que había algo más motivando a la maestra—: El tótem estaba por impartir la información que necesitaba, pero fue destruido… pensé que todo estaba perdido. Pero Jack logró conseguir lo que faltaba.

Mirando en dirección de la cueva, la liebre parecía colérica, aterrada.

—Un dragón, un maldito dragón está encerrado en esa cueva. Un Dios para los reptilianos… por centurias, quizás mucho más tiempo ha estado debilitando la barrera, su poder en aumento influenció a los reptiles, los elevó a lo que son hoy en día y peor aún…—, volteando en dirección de sus aprendices, la liebre soltó lo peor—: aprendieron magia que les permite usar el cuerpo, la piel y los huesos de mamíferos como ropa, literalmente USAN a sus víctimas como una manera de evadir la barrera. Todas esas tropas que han muerto no fueron más que los primeros intentos. Aquellos que regresaron…

—Ya no eran quienes creíamos—. Finalizó Nick, quien retrocedió un par de pasos, su espalda golpeando un árbol aledaño—, pero… ¿Cómo es que nadie se dio cuenta?

—Es la magia, absorben memorias, manierismos todo lo que hace a un mamífero único, todo es absorbido e imitado a la perfección. Bellwether, Lionheart, Bogo… todos han sido asesinados y reemplazados. En cuestión de casi una centuria, los únicos grupos que quedábamos sin ser reemplazados…

No había necesidad de decirlo, era obvio que sólo Jack y ellos permanecían, solos contra un inmenso, sino invencible grupo de animales con el poder de varias especies en sus garras. Era obvio que era una batalla perdida.

Judy se sentó de golpe, ¿Qué diablos podrían hacer? No tenían suficiente implementos, no tenían repuestos, mucho menos forma de luchar contra un enemigo de semejante categoría, ¿Qué diablos podían hacer?

Antes de que pudiesen comentar algo más, el sonido de batalla les interrumpió. Todos alzando las orejas hacia el horizonte, alguien más estaba luchando en las afueras, un posible aliado que podía ser la luz al final del túnel para ellos, lo que provocó que todos se alzaran y se pusieran en marcha lo más rápido posible, necesitaban ayudarles, necesitaban conseguir aliados desesperadamente.

Lo que consiguieron sólo heló su sangre.

Escondiéndose entre los árboles y matorrales, el grupo observó con horror lo que presenciaban, cabras, cabras cuyos cuernos estaban alzados hacia el cielo, encendidos en llamas, sus ojos fulgurosos delatando que se habían transformado en una criatura mítica como ellos, lo que en principio debía ser un alivio rápidamente convirtiéndose en horror al ver a varios "mamíferos" en el suelo, sus cuerpos claramente delatando que no eran más que pieles, ropaje.

La superioridad de las cabras era inusitada, brutal y desmedida. Los reptilianos que luchaban contra ellos apenas podían hacer algo para defenderse, más sin embargo, perduraban. Era confuso, incluso increíble que supuestos aliados estuviesen luchando en tal forma.

— ¡TRAIDOR!

Gritó uno de los reptiles, cortando en dos a una cabra que se había descuidado por un segundo, su reaccionar siendo demasiado lento para impedir que la espada cortase su cuerpo.

La muerte de la misma parecía ser un disparador que logró que los pocos reptilianos que quedaban en pie reforzaran su esfuerzo, la ventaja que las cabras poseían en armamento y números de pronto viéndose reducida a nada, muertes siendo más comunes del lado de los disfrazados que de los desnudos.

—Ether… están usando Ether como si fuera maná…—, susurró Agatha, sorprendida y aterrada, la idea de que los reptilianos pudiesen usar de tal forma el Ether, indicaba que estarían en una seria desventaja de no estar transformados, abría toda una nueva rama de poderes y habilidades con sus nuevos cuerpos que iba en contra de todo lo que comprendían de la magia.

Peor aún, el líder de los reptilianos parecía estarse volviendo más y más fuerte a medida que mataba a sus contrincantes, sus heridas sanando enseguida, miembros perdidos regenerándose en segundos, energía acumulándose en sus escamas, haciéndolo más rápido, letal y eficiente.

Judy de inmediato comenzó a notar en qué se estaba transformando.

— ¿S-se está transformando en un dragón?

Nadie dijo nada, observando cómo la criatura parecía metamorfosearse en cuestión de minutos, perdiendo la forma usual de un mamífero, convirtiéndose más y más en una alargada criatura alada.

—Es un anfíptero… es un maldito anfíptero—, exclamó Agatha, completamente aterrorizada de lo que veía, la batalla de pronto perdiendo toda ventaja hacia aquellos que vestían los cuerpos, que fueron rápidamente acribillados por el ahora más rápido y sinuoso oponente.

El silencio prevaleció por algunos segundos, nadie respirando antes de que la criatura alzara la cabeza, su larga lengua emergiendo, probando el aire un par de segundos, su rostro girando lentamente en dirección del trío, que sin inmutarse, se alzó enseguida al ataque.

Agatha alzó sus manos, atrapando a la imponente criatura con su poder sobre la gravedad, inmovilizándola por vitales segundos, sangre emergiendo de su nariz y ojos ante la presión que la misma parecía imponer sobre su cuerpo, denotando que no tenían mucho tiempo para seguir impidiendo sus movimientos. Sin embargo, esos segundos fueron todo lo que sus aprendices necesitaron, Judy de inmediato arrojó sus dagas, incrustando una en el iracundo y expuesto ojo del recién nacido dragón, teleportándose en el acto, logrando entonces usar su peso y el de su armadura para incrustar aún más profundo la hoja, su segunda rápidamente encontrando hogar en el ojo restante, bañándola en sangre y otras substancias mágicas en el proceso.

Nick por otro lado, aprovechó para envolver el cuello de la criatura con su látigo, moviendo el arma como si fuera una cierra eléctrica con tal de derruir y carcomer las gruesas escamas, decapitando en cuestión de segundos a la bestia, torrentes de sangre bañando al pequeño trío mientras se mantenían firmes sobre el cuerpo de la recién ascendida criatura, jamás moviéndose de sus puestos hasta que la bestia dejase de moverse por completo, e incluso así, permanecieron varios minutos esperando por alguna sorpresa, todos ellos respirando agitados.

Lo que ninguno de ellos esperó fue la oleada de poder que de pronto les inundó, energías recuperadas, sus cuerpos refinándose, cambiando, evolucionando más allá de lo que pensaban posible ante el contacto con la sangre.

Agatha de inmediato abrió los ojos, comprendiendo lo que ocurría.

— ¡Rápido, coman de su carne, báñense en su sangre… no hay tiempo que perder, debemos sacar y comer su corazón, ahora!

Ninguno titubeó, no cuando era claro que los restos de la criatura poseía una forma para que ellos pudiesen sobrevivir a lo que venía, no fue un trabajo aseado, fue inmundo y en ocasiones incluso tétrico, pero antes de que comprendieran lo que ocurría, habían caído en un frenesí, el poder que la criatura imbuía en ellos era intoxicante, el Ether que en otrora resultaba tan nocivo y letal para ellos, de pronto convirtiéndose en una fuerza más a controlar.

Les tomó dos hora acabar con el proceso, y para cuando concluyeron, estaban inmundos, pero con vida.

El sonido de algo caer en su dirección les alertó, todos alzando sus cabezas con tal de ver a las enormes águilas abalanzarse sobre ellos, sólo para que Agatha alzara sus manos y los apresara en el aire en el acto, dejándolos libres para que sus aprendices los destazaran enseguida, el trío repitiendo la misma rutina que habían cometido con el dragón, consumiendo y energizándose de sus enemigos caídos.

—Están recuperando su inteligencia.

Argumentó Agatha una vez finalizó de absorber la energía y las memorias, completando así todo un cuadro que parecía faltarle gracias a la destrucción del tótem.

—Nala, la ubicación que necesitamos acceder es Nala, el centro de la montaña. Una enorme cueva donde Ouroboros fue capturado y sellado, la serpiente ha sabido usar su tiempo para debilitar la barrera, y hubiese estado libre años atrás de no haber sido por McCloud.

Mirando a sus aprendices, la liebre asintió. Era más que obvio que no tenían otra opción que adentrarse y culminar el proceso que McCloud no pudo concluir antes de morir.

Dicho esto, el trío caminó rumbo a la arboleda más cercana, intentando al menos recomponerse por un par de minutos antes de acercarse al objetivo final.

—La bestia ha divido su poder en varias partes, que a su vez se han filtrado y creado pequeños charcos cargados de Ether, su intención era elevar a los animales no evolucionados al mismo nivel que los mamíferos, crear una guerra y exterminación de tal magnitud que la magia terminaría corrupta por las muertes y almas sacrificadas. Una ruptura en el delicado balance de la naturaleza que habría debilitado el sello a tal punto que podría salir sin muchos contratiempos.

Dicho esto, la liebre acarició su mentón, pensando fijamente por algunos segundos.

—El sello es fuerte, increíblemente. Toda una especie desapareció, se sacrificaron para salvar a los mamíferos de la extinción. Pero está diseñado para mantener sellado a una bestia de proporciones colosales, Ouroboros descubrió esto y por ello ha estado dividiendo su poder, está disminuyendo su tamaño hasta el punto en que la barrera colapse por sí misma… Al menos, así habría funcionado de no ser por mi maestro.

Suspirando, la liebre sonrió alivio fácilmente palpable en su rostro.

—Mi maestro encontró la cueva, y sacrificando su cuerpo, su magia, modificó el sello en tal forma que sin importar qué tamaño obtuviese, mientras el atrapado no fuese un mamífero, no podría ser liberado, y para evitar que el sello fuese encontrado nuevamente, creó a las arañas con tal de mantener el área lo suficientemente peligrosa como para que los mamíferos comprendieran que no deberían acercarse.

—Pero entonces, los lagartijos comenzaron a usar a los mamíferos como ropa.

Asintiendo, la liebre supo que en el momento en que los reptilianos descubrieron esa capacidad, las cosas cambiaron por completo.

—Han estado debilitando el sello considerablemente, pero Ouroboros no contaba con el hecho de que otorgarle voluntad propia a los reptilianos resultaría en codicia y traiciones, muchos de los que estuvieron viviendo infiltrados en Zootopia, crecieron arrogantes, cómodos con el estilo de vida de aquellos que estaban por encima de todos, en el poder y sin nadie que pudiese hacer algo al respecto.

—Una división… por eso luchaban entre ellos. Ahora hay dos bandos, los que quieren controlar a los mamíferos para beneficio propio, y aquellos que quieren liberar a Ouroboros—, culminó Judy, comprendiendo a qué camino estaban marchando en la conversación, lo que procuró una sonrisa por parte del vulpino y la liebre.

—Ciertamente, tal división es lo único que nos ha salvado de haber sido asesinados y empleados como ropa a estas alturas—, bajando su cabeza en respeto, la liebre no pudo evitar agregar—: Judith, si no hubieses llegado a nuestras vidas e impedido que acudiésemos a lo que obviamente era una trampa, como Jack y Skye sospechaban, no estaríamos aquí.

Dicho eso, el trío guardó silencio, contemplando el qué podrían hacer. Regresar a Zootopia y acribillar a los impostores era una posibilidad con el poder que ahora poseían, era obvio que nada ni nadie podía detenerlos a estas alturas. Más sin embargo, eso no evitaba el problema de que Ouroboros tarde o temprano encontraría la forma de romper o modificar el sello que McCloud creó.

—Pueden irse si lo desean, no los culparé, de hecho, les insisto que se marchen, tienen toda una vida por delante de ustedes. Lo que tengo en mente es suicida…

—Maestra, no hay vida para nosotros en Zootopia sin usted—, agregó Judy seriamente, lo que sorprendió a la liebre—: No hemos tenido la mejor de las relaciones, pero tampoco puedo negar que sin usted, no sería nada más que un cadáver más en una larga lista de víctimas de mi comunidad, u en el peor de los casos, estaría con vida y sobre mi espalda, complaciendo a alguien contra mi voluntad y deseos.

La liebre cerró los ojos, adolorida de escuchar eso por parte de la coneja, sabiendo que si Judy lo comentaba, Nick no tardaría en seguirla.

—Maestra… ama, podemos hacerlo.

—No sobreviviremos… Saben que eso está asegurado—, más sin embargo, al alzar su rostro, notó que no había dudas en sus discípulos, por lo que suspiró, para luego alzarse y señalarles el que se acercaran a ella, dedos brillando con energía no liberada—: Si piensan hacer esto, debo imbuirlos con estos hechizos, el sello de McCloud es sencillo, pero eficaz. Pienso modificarlo con estos tres elementos, arrojando a Ouroboros a una prisión mucho más potente, en otra dimensión, a su tiempo.

Dicho eso, colocó su mano sobre el pecho de Nick.

—Nicholas, tú tendrás el poder. Tu cantidad de magia sobrepasa a la nuestra, de ti dependerá que el hechizo funcione una vez las condiciones estén listas.

Dicho eso, miró en dirección de Judy:

—Tú tendrás el disparador, de ti depende que el hechizo funcione, una vez los límites apropiados sean alcanzados.

Y finalizando, la liebre colocó una mano sobre su propio pecho, comentando:

—Yo tendré el controlador, de mi dependerá la dirección en la que el hechizo esté apuntando—. Dicho lo necesario, la liebre suspiró una última vez antes de agregar—: Debemos sobrevivir, a toda costa. Atrapar a Ouroboros no es el objetivo, no realmente, nuestra misión es emplear el poder de la criatura en su contra con tal de alimentar el hechizo que tengo en mente.

Instándolos a caminar en dirección de Sarabi, la liebre prosiguió—: Por más poderosos que seamos, somos muy pocos. Necesitamos números y tiempo para poder corregir todo el daño que los infiltrados han creado en nuestra sociedad, al igual que el daño que nosotros mismos hemos causado en nuestra arrogancia.

Nick abrió los ojos de golpe, tragando saliva sonoramente ante la posibilidad.

—Maestra… no estará hablando.

—Estoy hablando de transmigración y viaje en el tiempo, Nicholas—, confirmó la liebre, a la vez que su mano abría un portal ante ellos—. De lograr nuestro objetivo, regresaremos al momento en que llegamos al mundo, con conocimiento de lo que está por ocurrir, y acceso a poderes que nadie podría contrarrestar, tendremos al menos varias décadas para limpiar filas y evitar que los reptilianos controlen nuestra sociedad, una vez unidos podemos atacar y sellar al dragón de una vez por todas.

—Los riesgos son… altos.

Asintiendo, el trío se mantuvo al frente del portal, comprendiendo la extensión de lo que yacía ante ellos.

—Las posibilidades de que realmente lo logremos, están cercanas a cero. Pero bajo las circunstancias en las que estamos, no tenemos otra opción.

Ninguno dice nada, simplemente respiran profundamente y sin dudarlo, se arrojan al Ether, atravesando la distancia en cuestión de segundos, emergiendo rápidamente al otro lado de las trampas que McCloud había dejado, encontrándose con más restos de mamíferos al igual que algunos tótems.

Judy no mencionó nada, en especial cuando uno de los restos mostró ser claramente el de un zorro, simplemente observando a la liebre acercarse a los mismos y presentar sus respetos por el viejo zorro, tomando los tótems y absorbiéndolos más rápido de lo que debería ser posible, comparados a la ocasión anterior.

—Maldita sea—, musitó Agatha, gruesas lágrimas en sus ojos, —Oh, viejo zorro.

Ninguno de los aprendices comentó al respecto, Judy en especial comprendía el lazo que la liebre pudo o no haber portado con su zorro en su momento.

—Hey, Judith, atrapa.

Sorprendida, la coneja atrapó el tótem, mirando a su maestra con completa confusión por algunos instantes.

—Absórbelo, responderá algunas preguntas que tienes con respecto a qué diablos sucedió con nuestra cultura.

Boca abierta y orejas gachas, la coneja miró al tótem, luego en dirección de Nick, sólo encontrando una sonrisa de apoyo, esto era lo que respondería tantas preguntas sobre su gente, tantos años, tantos días sufriendo y preguntando el por qué. Suspirando, la coneja cerró los ojos, centrándose en la energía contenida dentro del tótem, accediendo a ella sin miramientos, pero a diferencia de su maestra, ella no podía dejar a Nick por fuera, por lo que decidió relatar.

—No fue por comodidad, fue por necesidad, El Ether pertenece originalmente a los dragones, Orejas—, repitió la coneja, Nick observando en dirección de su maestra, que portaba una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro al escuchar su viejo sobrenombre—: Una vez sellados, y sin más sangre y órganos disponibles para estabilizar su uso, el empleo de tal fuerza se volvió volátil, peligroso. Ascender ya no era algo asegurado, se requerían lazos fuertes y una voluntad de acero para estabilizarse sin sangre de dragón, era un método costoso, letal. El número de aquellos capaces de lograrlos disminuía a medida que pasaban los siglos, hasta que lo que era común, desapareció y se convirtió en leyenda.

La coneja suspiró, la voz de McCloud era suave, relajante, como la de un viejo abuelo que jocosamente contaba una historia ante la fogata.

—Mi querida tamborilera—, sorprendida, Judy cesó de absorber las memorias, confundida ante lo que escuchó, varias imágenes sexuales asaltando su cabeza, sus ojos buscando a la liebre, que suspiró y simplemente pateó dos veces con su pata derecha en el suelo, aclarando qué exactamente ameritó tal nombre—: Lo siento… hoy en día esa palabra tiene… una connotación mucho más… pecaminosa.

—Estoy al tanto de que aquellos lagos que gustan de nalguear y golpear a otros en los glúteos han ganados ese nombre, Judith. Pero te aseguro que mi relación con McCloud jamás fue sexual… por más que lo intentara.

Asintiendo, Judy continuó absorbiendo las memorias, guardando silencio a la vez que se repetían las palabras hasta que finalmente alcanzó lo desconocido.

—Mi querida tamborilera, el desvanecer de las artes afectó a muchas especies, pero más que nada, afectó a los lagomorfos y roedores como ningunos otros. Tras años de investigación, descubrí el verdadero pasado de los conejos, antes eran guerreros, e incluso bestias legendarias, iguales e incluso, seres de temer en la comunidad, pero con la caída contra los dragones y la subsecuente desaparición sobre el conocimiento del Ether, la calidad de sus defensas y guerreros bajó considerablemente por lo que otros mamíferos comenzaron a cazarlos y comerlos; antiguos aliados les dieron la espalda, Zootopia resultó distante del lugar seguro que se prometía, se formaron facciones, los conejos estaban siendo cazados y consumidos por todos sin piedad ni miramientos la especie se dirigía a la extinción al ritmo en que perdían tribus y comunidades, incluso otras especies herbívoras parecían empeñadas en que desaparecieran por completo, la desesperación imperaba las paredes se cerraban y no había a donde más correr, fue allí cuando la creación de la comarca surgió, donde la creación de barreras por medio de la sangre y el sacrificio inició, Orejas.

Suspirando, la coneja se detuvo por un par de segundos, intentando recobrar la compostura. Era cruel y duro enterarse de que incluso sus aliados les dieron la espalda, llevándolos al punto de actuar bajo tal desesperación como para llegar a semejantes límites.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, prosiguió.

—Al inicio, los sacrificios eran voluntarios. Pero conforme refinaban la técnica, descubrieron que mientras más joven y pura la sangre, más potente y duradera la protección. No obstante, se consideró que la medida era innecesaria en aras de la efectividad que las barreras iniciales otorgaban, por lo que la civilización se concentró en aumentar su población, en reconstruir lo que habían perdido, la agricultura y la reproducción tomando una presencia mucho más imponente en la cultura que las artes mágicas y la defensa, ¿para qué entrenar guerreros si poseían una barrera que mantenía al mundo afuera? Ah, mi querida Orejas, la ignorancia de aquellos que no conocen la crueldad de la guerra y el sufrimiento, la civilización abandonó las armas y la guerra, los únicos que permanecían cercanos a lo que en algún momento fueron, eran quizás los policías y aquellas milicias privadas entre las familias.

Oh mí querida tamborilera, ese fue el inicio del fin. En el momento en que ciertas familias comenzaron a tener más poder sobre la población gracias a las milicias, todo cambió, la corrupción comenzó a asentarse, el consejo de la comarca comenzó a forjarse y aun así, las cosas no habían decaído a lo que conoces hoy en día. Al menos, no hasta que la Colonia Thumper cayó bajo una arremetida brutal por parte de la alianza entre musarañas, topos y ratas. La alianza era demasiado pequeña para que las barreras les considerasen treta alguna, por lo que pudieron invadir en grandes cantidades, su magia y artes no habían disminuido o sido ignoradas por agricultura y reproducción, la masacre duró semanas, y la colonia cayó en garras de los invasores. De pronto, las defensas que por casi dos siglos habían protegido a los lagos, ya no eran tan efectivas… tiempos desesperados traen a medidas desesperadas, por lo que aquellas familias en el poder, decidieron dar el último paso y-

Judy cesó de absorber las memorias, no era necesario que continuase.

Era obvio que la desesperación había llevado a su comunidad a lo que era hoy en día, atrapados bajo tierra y destinados a sacrificarse unos a otros ante un mundo que parecía empecinado en arrebatarles todo.

—No es justo—, agregó, arrojando el tótem en dirección de su maestra. Realmente no era justo que su sociedad haya sido arrastrada hasta esos extremos, más aún cuando sabía que hoy en día esas barreras eran lo único que mantenían a la comunidad segura. Al menos hasta que descubrió lo eficaces que eran los caparazones de escarabajos—, maestra…

—Es posible, Judith. Pero… pregúntate esto… ¿Crees que las familias en el poder dejarán de estar en el poder si se lo pides amablemente? Los caparazones son costosas, e imposibles de conseguir con las fuerzas que poseen hoy en día. Ja, incluso propuse que yo donaría cuantas sean posibles, y rechazaron la oferta, no por nada toda mención de mi persona es anatema en la comunidad, Judith… los sacrificios mantienen a la población con la cabeza gacha, obedientes, y bajo control. ¿Quieres realmente cambiar las cosas? Vas a tener que mancharte las manos con sangre, mi pequeña… mucha sangre.

Judy asintió, dolida de descubrir que tendría que matar a tantas personas una vez regresara al pasado, quizás incluso a amigos de la familia, incluso familia que sabía se opondrían al cambio. Era una idea agónica.

El trío, que había perdido quizás cinco minutos en todo el proceso, simplemente avanzó al interior de la cueva, sentidos abiertos y mentes completamente repletas de pensamientos sobre lo que habían escuchado y lo que de ser victoriosos, tendrían que realizar.

—Judith, Nicholas… les prometo que si logramos regresar, para cuando nazcan, la comunidad será otra. Eso se los juro…

—Oh, oh, oh, qué lindo… no puedo estar más conmovida—, agregó una voz de súbito por sobre ellos, el trío observando emerger de entre las sombras a un trío de cabras y una oveja.

—Bellwether… o al menos, su cuerpo.

—Oh Agatha cariño, el nombre a usar es Ouroboros… has sido una niña mala. ¿Sabes?— sin mediar palabra alguna, el cuerpo de la pequeña oveja estalló, revelando debajo del mismo la imponente presencia de un enorme dragón, sus ojos carmesí brillando incandescentes en la oscuridad—, y los niños malos merecen ser castigados.

Agatha simplemente desenvainó su espada, observando a la bestia que había asesinado y tomado el cuerpo de quien en algún momento llegó a ser una camarada.

—Chicos… huyan, esto está más allá de su nivel.

—Maestra.

—Es una orden, los planes se fueron al caño en el momento en que esta cosa apareció. ¡HUYAN!

Lamentándolo mucho, antes de que el dúo pudiese alejarse lo suficiente, una de las cabras se sumergió en la roca como si de líquido tratase, navegando velozmente hasta interponerse entre los aprendices y la salida, una sonrisa macabra plasmada en su rostro.

—No irán a ningún lado, mamíferos. El juego final apenas está por comenzar.

Ouroboros, simplemente sonrió antes de arrojar a sus secuaces a la batalla.

—Bienvenidos al Ragnarok.


	12. Mein Leben, ¡Meine Entscheidung!

Judy arrojó la daga lo más rápido que pudo en dirección de la bestia, intentando golpear al semi-sumergido animal en un momento de súbita sorpresa, pero era obvio que la cabra había sospechado un ataque de tal magnitud por lo que rápidamente se zambulló de nuevo en la roca, dejando que la hoja se incrustase en la misma por un par de segundos, antes de que su mano emergiera y tomase el mango, sumergiendo el arma consigo, su carcajada resonando por doquier.

Nick y Judy se observaron ligeramente ante lo ocurrido, sin saberlo la bestia les había otorgado una muy grata ventaja, pero era una oportunidad que tenía que ser aprovechada en el momento preciso, o Judy terminaría transportándose en roca sólida, y ninguno de los dos creía que su nueva forma sobreviviría tal evento.

No obstante, ambos se separaron, intentando alejarse el uno del otro con tal de entregarle un grado más alto de dificultad a la cabra, forzándole a escoger un objetivo de entre los dos, exponiéndose a que el restante pudiese asestarle un golpe. Sin embargo, la súbita aparición de una oveja entre ellos, rostro sonriente y mirada maliciosa indicó que los enemigos tampoco pensaban darles beneficios o ventajas algunas en el campo.

—Háganme un favor y… ¡no mueran rápido!

Dicho esto, la oveja realizó un ademán con su brazo por sobre su cuerpo, el mismo desvaneciéndose por completo ante la vista de los preocupados mamíferos, sólo los pasos de sus cascos delatando que la criatura no había desaparecido del todo, sólo se había vuelto invisible.

La coneja sonrió, daga alzada y orejas atentas al clac-clac-clac de un casco de queratina sobre roca sólida, la hembra estaba dirigiéndose en su dirección a una velocidad impresionante más no imposible de seguir, el ligero reclinar de las rodillas y un par de zancadas lejos de la dirección por la que planeaba acercarse rápidamente creando una sana distancia entre ellas, daga alzada en defensa, una ligera idea corriendo por su cabeza sobre cómo podría aumentar la letalidad de sus ataques con una de sus sogas y su arma filosa.

— ¡JUDY!

El grito fue la única advertencia que obtuvo la coneja, rápidamente cambiando de dirección con tal de evitar lo que muy probablemente era un ataque del macho, cálida agonía apoderándose de ella al sentir su propia daga cortando por la mitad su oreja izquierda, un claro signo de que casi estuvo a punto de perder la cabeza de haber sido más lenta. Pero el ataque no había terminado, su atención completamente fracturada evitó que lograse posicionar a la oveja, y sólo la rápida intervención del zorro ante un latigazo a uno de sus costados evitó que fuese apuñalada mientras intentaba recobrarse de la herida que había recibido.

Saltó y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo del lugar en el que fue asaltada, un ligero rastro de sangre marcándose a medida que avanzaba hasta posicionarse al lado de Nick, respiración agitada y ojos abiertos de par en par.

— ¿Qué tan malo es?

—Ahora tienes tres orejas…

Lamentablemente, toda posible conversación se detuvo de golpe ante el temblor que azotó los alrededores, el rugido agónico de Ouroboros al igual que el grito de cólera de la liebre indicaba que por ahora la vieja maestra contaba con la ventaja, más ninguno sabía por cuanto tiempo lograría mantenerse así.

 _Nick… Puedo sentirlo, está nadando en nuestra dirección a las tres en punto. Intentará atacarte por el costado… sólo tenemos una oportunidad._

Pensó la coneja, aprovechando el enlace con tal de finiquitar la batalla lo más pronto posible, ambos concretando un plan de ataque que rápidamente liquidaría a sus oponentes y les dejaría libres para ayudar a su maestra. Judy observó a la derecha, orejas alzadas de nuevo escuchando los rápidos pasos de la oveja acercarse a ella de frente, intentando emplear el eco de la batalla entre los titanes para ocultar su avanzar, entregándoles la oportunidad que necesitaban para concluir las cosas.

La súbita aparición de la daga por encima de la roca fue el único aviso que necesitaron para movilizarse, ambos observando a sus respectivos rivales por medio del enlace, el dúo tomando una decisión a la velocidad del pensamiento, la coneja velozmente teleportándose, su peso abruptamente empujando el filo de su hoja en el pecho de la sorprendida criatura, su resoplido de sorpresa resonando deliciosamente en sus adoloridas oreja, sus pupilas verticales descendiendo hasta ella en shock y sorpresa, una mano alzándose con tal de golpearla lejos del.

Pero Judy ya no era una coneja común, los instintos y habilidades de un Al-Mi'raj distaban de ser dóciles, soltando el mango de su daga, la coneja rápidamente saltó y se aferró al cuello de la criatura, garras de pronto penetrando y desgarrando su carne con una facilidad y fuerza que un cuerpo de su tamaño no debería tener, pero la chica no se detuvo, apuñaló una y otra y otra vez a su contrincante hasta que éste dejase de moverse, la brutalidad con la que destazaba y esparcía la sangre del animal cumpliendo una mórbida función.

Bañar el cuerpo invisible de la oveja, que confiada en que la atención de Nick estaba por completo centrada en la matanza del macho, no notó que su cuerpo había sido salpicado, destruyendo su invisibilidad por completo y creando un objetivo que el zorro no titubeó en atacar, su látigo rápidamente moviéndose horizontalmente como una letal cuchilla, partiendo en dos a la sorprendida oveja antes de que siquiera pudiese reaccionar al súbito movimiento.

El dúo respiró agitado, la batalla apenas había durado unos minutos, pero la velocidad y potencia de los ataques habían ciertamente agotado mucha de su energía, la pareja se observó detenidamente, cerciorándose de que a pesar de los contratiempos, todavía estuviesen lo suficientemente funcionales para poder continuar, una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de la coneja demostrando que podían lograrlo.

Fue allí que todo se vino abajo.

El sonido de metal desquebrajándose al igual que un alarido de dolor les indicó que algo salió mal, el suceso siendo tan veloz de que antes de que siquiera pudiesen voltearse en dirección de la batalla principal, un pesado objeto aterrizó de súbito entre ellos, sangre y entrañas dispersándose por doquier antes de impactar abruptamente contra Judy, provocando que cayese de súbito en el suelo semi aplastada por lo que era claramente un cuerpo.

— ¡NO!

La coneja intentó recobrar el sentido, pero el impacto había sido más fuerte de lo que jamás pensó sería, el enlace de pronto sólo otorgando agonía y una multitud de emociones que no podía identificar a primera vista.

—Oh, Lagos, olvidé que son tan delicados.

Judy vislumbró por la comisura de su ojo cómo la imponente figura de Ouroboros se acercaba a ellos, la batalla con Agatha le había costado un ojo y una pata delantera, más sin embargo la criatura claramente se encontraba lo suficientemente bien para continuar sin problema alguno.

Sin embargo, antes de que otorgase los pasos finales, la inmensa criatura se congeló, su incandescente ojo abriéndose con sorpresa, rápidamente descendiendo y notando que la sangre de sus compatriotas estaba siendo empleada como un conducto, enormes sellos rápidamente dibujándose a su alrededor, la enorme criatura siseando en cólera al reconocer lo que ocurría.

—J-Judy…

Mirando en dirección del cuerpo que había impactado contra ella, la coneja no pudo más que abrir los ojos en horror, Agatha estaba destazada, literalmente partida a la mitad, sólo su torso permanecía intacto mientras que de la cintura para abajo un horrible vacío se hizo presente, no obstante, la liebre estaba lejos de estar por completo acabada, su mano firmemente puesta sobre el enorme charco de sangre que Judy había ocasionado, la sangre sirviendo como conducto para su poder.

—Maestra.

—N-no me queda mucho N-Nick, Judy… sus manos, ¡denme sus manos!

Sin titubearlo, la coneja tomó la mano libre de la liebre, respirando agitada al sentir una oleada de energía y conocimiento penetrar su mente, una última lección por parte de la liebre antes de que su cuerpo colapsara por completo al consumar las últimas energías que restaban en ella. Judy miró en dirección del zorro, horrorizada al ver la sonrisa agónica en el mismo, inmediatamente comprendiendo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

— ¡NO!

—Lo siento, Judy.

Intentó levantarse, pero el impacto no sólo había roto sus patas, sino que alejado sus dagas de ella por lo que no podía emplearlas para detener lo que estaba por ocurrir.

—Judy… es la única manera.

La coneja observó al torso de su maestra, traición surcando por sus venas. La estaban abandonando, de nuevo la estaban traicionando.

—Nick, ¡no!

Alzando sus manos, el zorro enfocó su energía, reforzando los sellos que su maestra había creado, un último y desesperado ataque que sólo ganaría el tiempo para realizar una última treta.

— ¡NO, POR FAVOR!

El lazo, algo que consideró tan sagrado y puro, de pronto se fracturó, dejándola sola, traicionada y sin elección alguna.

— ¡NO!—, gritó la coneja, intentando moverse, detener al zorro de lo que estaba por hacer, pero Agatha a pesar de su deplorable condición fue capaz de mantenerla alejada lo suficiente hasta que la pared de energía emergió entre ellos, separándolos en el acto—: NO, NO, ¡NO!

— ¡Debes irte, Judy…! ¡TRANSMIGRA!

La coneja observó a su maestra, horror, terror y tantas emociones en su rostro.

—No me dejen sola…

—Judy… debes.

—ME REHUSO, ¡NO DE NUEVO! ¡EXPLOSIÓN!

Volteando en dirección del iracundo dragón, Judy abrió los ojos por completo al ver su cuerpo expandirse y estallar abruptamente, la poderosa explosión rápidamente consumiendo la sangre y los sellos, arrojándolos a todos abruptamente hasta el otro lado de la cueva, enormes trozos de roca cayendo abruptamente entre ellos, separándolos del dragón que lentamente comenzaba a reformarse.

Judy observó el techo, adolorida. Su cuerpo apenas podía moverse, vapuleado y maltratado más allá de lo que su resistencia mágica podía lidiar, se había acabado. La bestia había destruido toda posibilidad de victoria. Giró su cabeza a un lado, observando los restos sin vida de quien en algún momento fue una gran hechicera, los ojos vidriosos de la liebre parecían juzgarla, recriminarla por no haber actuado cuando debió hacerlo.

Tosió, la respiración se hacía cada vez más difícil y pesada. Estaba muriendo, probablemente por heridas internas que la acabarían más rápido de lo que la bestia lo haría. ¿Así se acaba todo?

Una sombra sobre ella le alertó rápidamente de que todavía restaba un miembro de su equipo, Nick estaba en pésimas condiciones, uno de sus brazos estaba retorcido horriblemente su masa colgando desagradablemente a un costado, como si lo que apenas estuviese uniendo al mismo con el torso no era más que la piel misma.

—N-Nick…

Sin embargo, lo que podía ver en la mano restante del zorro no era más que una de sus dagas, firmemente sujeta entre sus dedos, un vistazo al rostro del vulpino bastó para saber sus intenciones con una simple vista.

—Estoy muriendo…—, comentó, su cuerpo se estaba adormeciendo a una velocidad vertiginosa, —Nick…—

— Judy—, dicho esto, el zorro alzó la daga, asestando un golpe limpio que rápidamente penetró carne y huesos sin problemas, el macho apenas conteniendo el alarido de agonía, su sangre emergiendo a borbotones, bañando a caída la coneja.

— ¿Por qué, Nick?

—No nos queda mucho tiempo, Pelusa…

—Estoy muriendo Nick…

—Puedo sentirlo, a-ah, ah… puedo verlo—. Agregó el vulpino, su mano sacando la daga de su cuerpo abruptamente, arrojándola lejos en un ligero arrebato de ira, sus dedos embadurnados del precioso líquido rápidamente posándose sobre el pelaje de la coneja, que traicionada, sólo podía ver cómo el zorro marcaba las runas sobre su pelaje.

—Menuda primera misión, ¿no?

—La peor de todas… Judy—. Comentó el macho, deteniéndose por un par de segundos ante un mareo, la pérdida de sangre rápidamente haciéndose notar en su pobre condición—. Estarás bien.

—No quiero hacerlo, Nick… ¡Por favor!

—No queda otra opción, Zanahorias. Lo sabes. Perdimos en el momento en que Ouroboros decidió aparecer ante nosotros.

—Ven conmigo…

—No puedo pelusa, sólo tú puedes… Sin Agatha, sin un triunvirato, no podremos regresar todos, sólo tú puedes transmigrar.

—No me dejes sola… por favor, no hagas esto—, la coneja observó al zorro, dolida más allá de lo que su moribundo cuerpo podía soportar—. No me quites mi derecho a elegir… no ahora, déjame morir contigo.

—Pelusa… tienes que hacer esto—. Insistió el vulpino, gruesas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, incapaz de soportar los eventos—, lo siento… lo siento tanto, pero debes vivir, quiero que vivas.

—No quiero Nick, ven conmigo, o déjame aquí contigo. Cualquier opción a estar sola, por favor.

Un temblor en la dilapidada cueva indicó que la regeneración de Ouroboros estaba rápidamente por concluir, lo que provocó que el titubeante vulpino prosiguiera marcando a la sollozante coneja.

—Mereces otra oportunidad, Judy. T-te aprecio demasiado para permitir que mueras.

El escuchar las palabras que ninguno de los dos había tenido el valor de pronunciar luego de la unión de almas, sirvió para quebrantar la voluntad restante de la coneja, era obvio que el zorro realmente no daría vuelta atrás—: No es justo… ¿Por qué?

—La vida nunca es justa…

—Pudimos haber sido buenos amigos, ¿no lo crees? Quizás mucho más… O-oh, Nick… quiero tanto que sea más—, concedió Judy, sintiendo que las pocas energías que tenía se difuminaban de su cuerpo, completamente enfocadas en sustentar el ritual que el zorro realizaba sobre ella—: No quiero perderte.

—Pelusa… Lamento hacerte esto, quitarte de nuevo la opción a elección, pero… rompiendo mi promesa, puedo lograr que vivas—, finalizando su trabajo, el zorro se acostó a un lado de la coneja, tomando su mano con la suya, entrelazando sus dedos—. Me alegra tanto haberte conocido, Pelusa… quizás… quizás volvamos a vernos algún día.

—Nick, yo…— deteniéndose en el acto, la coneja observó al zorro, su sonrisa otorgándole el valor necesario para realizar lo que debía hacerse—, jamás te olvidaré.

Activando el hechizo, la coneja sintió cómo su cuerpo abruptamente se desvaneció, casi en el mismo instante en que una terrible explosión remeció la cueva, sepultando sus cuerpos bajo toneladas de roca sólida, el alarido colérico de Ouroboros penetrando sus oídos justo antes de que finalmente la oscuridad se apoderase de ella.

Extrañamente, la muerte se sentía cálida, acogedora al igual que familiar. Podía sentir que no estaba del todo sola, a pesar de su incapacidad para ver, podía oír y sentir a su alrededor, se sentía en casa, protegida, lejos del dolor y la agonía que sufrió en la cueva.

Lamentablemente, luego de un tiempo una vez se acostumbró a su nuevo entorno, la vida nuevamente decidió arrebatarle lo que comenzó a considerar como su nuevo hogar, las paredes de pronto luchando contra ella, empujándola lejos de la comodidad y la calidez, siendo de pronto recibida por una intensa luz al igual que una multitud de sensaciones que no hicieron más que perdiera la razón, quería regresar al calor y comodidad de su antigua casa. ¿Hasta cuándo la vida le arrebataría lo que clamaba como suyo?

—Es una niña, cielo… ¡Una dulce niña!

 _¿Papá?_

Pensó Judy, completamente sorprendida de escuchar una voz que hacía tanto no había escuchado nuevamente, intentó hablar, preguntar qué ocurría, pero lo único que emergía de su boca eran llantos que hacían eco en el lugar, se sentía incómoda, enormes manos la movían de un lugar a otro, le restregaban algo encima, se sentía mareada, confundida y aturdida. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Cómo pueden maltratarla de tal forma y celebrarlo? ¿Cómo podían hablar sobre cuán energética era cuando lo que más intentaba era conseguir equilibrio y estabilidad que ellos parecían ufanados en arrebatarle? ¿Espíritu, fuerza? ¿Qué sabían ellos sobre tales cualidades, en especial luego de lo que había vivido, de lo que había perdido no hace tanto?

 _No es justo, no es justo, ¡NO ES JUSTO! Quiero controlar mi destino, ¡Quiero decidir el rumbo de mi vida! ¡Me niego! ¡Me niego a permitir que otros sigan decidiendo por mí! ¡BASTA!_

Pensó la coneja, abriendo los ojos, su mirada ahora fija en sus alrededores, o al menos lo poco que fuese posible en su precaria condición… rápidamente reconociendo que estaba en la enfermería de la comarca, había transmigrado, Nick lo había logrado… ¿Pero a qué costo?

 _¡Mi vida! ¡Mi destino! ¡MI DECISIÓN!_

La comarca y el mundo de Animalia jamás supieron lo que la pequeña cría estaba planeando a futuro.

 **Años después…**

Caminó por el sinuoso y oscuro túnel, manos firmes y cabeza en alto, sabía lo que le esperaba al final del trayecto, y estaba más que lista. A su lado, nervioso y tembloroso, se encontraba Emmet, el pequeño conejo temblaba profusamente, aterrado de la oscuridad que parecía intentar devorarles, sus ojos firmemente puestos en la luz al final del túnel, ojos llenos de esperanza de que la horrible experiencia estaba por finalizar de una vez por todas.

Sólo necesitaban llegar a la luz.

O quizás simplemente estaba aterrado de ella, como tantos otros parecían estarlo en esta versión de su infancia. Sea como sea, Judy sabía que la hora de ocultarse había terminado, el cambio había llegado y empezaba con ella, que de inmediato se detuvo a medio camino, sus ojos posándose rápidamente sobre su hermano que al igual que ella, se detuvo, confundido por el repentino cese de movimiento.

— ¿Sucede algo, Jude?

—Emmet… pase lo que pase, recuerda que nadie puede decidir tu destino por ti… no el consejo, no tus amigos, ni siquiera nuestros padres…— argumentó Judy, sonriendo consoladoramente con tal de calmar al alterado chiquillo—, las cosas que vas a ver te van a marcar de por vida, definirán tu futuro. ¡Nuestro futuro!

Dicho eso, la coneja cerró los ojos, memorias de su primera vez experimentando esta experiencia surcando por su cabeza, reafirmando su decisión como nunca, sus patas rápidamente moviéndose en dirección de la luz, dejando atrás al aún confundido y aterrado mocoso, que tras un par de segundos de observar anonadado, corrió para poder caminar a su lado.

—Estás muy rara, Jude…

Judy decidió no comentar nada más, su mano alzándose para empujar la puerta, sus sentidos captando y negando los efectos narcóticos que la misma había intentado imbuir en ellos con tal de que perdiesen el sentido por un valioso par de minutos con tal de que los adultos pudiesen tomarlos y arrastrar sus aturdidos cuerpos hasta la posición requerida.

La primera vez, semejante hechizo había sido abrumador, ¿hoy en día? Era un juego de niños el destrozar el efecto, una reacción en cadena pronto desatándose que reveló la perversión y podredumbre en la que se había convertido el altar de Selena. No tardó en vislumbrar y reconocer a los adultos que en otrora llegó a llamar familia y conocidos, sujetos que hacía mucho tiempo le habían atrapado y arrastrado contra su voluntad a un ritual que ameritaba el que fuese desvirgada hasta sangrar por ser hembra, mientras que su hermano por ser macho, perdería el corazón, ambos eventos ocurriendo uno al lado del otro de forma mecánica, los horribles animales claramente acostumbrados a semejante brutalidad.

— ¿Que está pasando, Judy?— La voz de Emmet era quebradiza, se podía sentir en la mera atmosfera y el aire que respiraban la sensación a muerte que este lugar expelía, producto de la sangre y sacrificios de millones que habían marcado permanentemente este lugar.

—Van a sacrificarnos, Emmet—. Confesó la coneja, permaneciendo impávida a pesar de las horribles imágenes que asaltaban sus ojos, cabeza aún alzada en alto, mirada al frente, fija en los adultos que rápidamente intentaban acercarse a ellos con falsas intenciones—. ¿Ves ese altar en el centro? Te sacaran el corazón allí, mientras a mí me desfloran al lado de tu cuerpo, nuestra sangre potenciará la protección sobre la comarca por un par de años más.

No necesitaba decir más, no cuando el pasillo tras de ellos fue de súbito bloqueado por una puerta, una barrera mágica intentando asirse sobre ellos, una última medida de defensa con tal de asegurarse de que fuesen sumisos, un último intento por controlarla que rápidamente perdió toda efectividad en el momento en que ella acumuló su magia sobre su cuerpo y sus alrededores, sus ojos en otrora amatista rápidamente tomando una tonalidad carmesí, la ruptura de semejante barrera mágica creando de nuevo un shock en el sistema que destruyó por completo toda ilusión que opacase el sonido, olor y campo visual del lugar, sus oídos rápidamente escuchando el alarido de una pobre jovencita siendo abusada sobre el altar por un degenerado que bien pudo haber sido su abuelo.

Judy reconoció nuevamente a la chica, Sofía Hopper, su mirada vidriosa observando al techo, mente completamente fracturada ante los horrores a los que estaba siendo sometida por personas en las que confiaba y amaba apenas unas horas atrás.

— ¡Sujétenlos, esos son los últimos sacrificios, debemos movernos antes de que concluya el equinoccio!— Gritó el gordo conejo que yacía sobre Sofía, sus manos tomando el cuerpo roto de la chica y arrojándolo lejos del altar como si fuese un saco de papas, su mirada libidinosa fija en Judy, deseo y codicia firmemente visibles en su expresión.

Los soldados tras escuchar la orden, rápidamente se acercaron al par de crías que se negaban a avanzar hacia el altar como se suponía era debido, ligera confusión en sus rostros ante el fallo de un sistema mágico que había funcionado a la perfección centurias, su lentitud obviamente disparando la ira del sacerdote, que enardecido no pudo evitar gritar:

—El hecho de que la magia de camuflaje y cohesión hayan fallado indica cuan débiles están las barreras realmente, una vez desflore a la chica, se unirá a su hermano en el otro mundo.

—Judy…

—Descuida, Emmet, mientras yo esté aquí…" Agregó Judy, cuyos ojos se entrecerraron le había tomado nueve largos años, pero finalmente había podido acceder a su Od, pero más importante aún, al Ether y su verdadero yo, dando un paso hacia adelante, la coneja se transformó por completo, su cuerno emergiendo en un haz de luz que provocó gritos y desvaríos en los podridos adultos presentes.

Odiaba esta forma, o al menos, el vacío que sentía sin su viejo enlace. Era obvio que carecía de aquello que en otrora la unió con el zorro, era pura, quizás más pura que nunca y aun así, se sentía sucia, incompleta—: Hoy habrá sacrificios, pero no serán inocentes… basta, el consejo y la cultura de abuso en la comarca, caen hoy.

Al diablo la comarca, al diablo su familia… ¡Al diablo la corrupta sociedad que había degradado los sacrificios de tantos a la asquerosidad que era actualmente! ¡Era hora de la purga, era hora de que los conejos recordaran el horror que un enojado Al Mi'raj podría procurar!

— ¡Yo soy quien forja mi destino!— exclamó la enardecida jovencita, garras extendidas por completo, hundiéndose en la carne de aquellos que por tanto tiempo la marcaron de por vida, justicia finalmente siendo impartida.

 _Espérame… Nick. Te prometo que esta vez Ouroboros no se saldrá con la suya, ¡TE LO JURO!_

 ** _FINIS_**


End file.
